The Scar
by Chrissie 39
Summary: Since her birth, Regina has a facial deformity that with age has grown. Journey with Regina as she finds the courage to be the best person she can be despite this deformity. Will she allow this to interfere with a budding relationship with Emma? Will she allow Emma to love her despite the fears that she has? AU a little. mention of a character's death.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, Mrs. Mills, I need you to push…"

"On three," Henry Mills instructed as he held his wife's hand. "1…2…3! Push!"

Cora gathered her strength and pushed until she couldn't push any more.

"That's great. Your baby is making their entrance into the world, backwards and face down, but don't worry…Can you push again?" The doctor had a concerned expression on his face and Henry saw it. The doctor tilted his head towards Cora as if to imply that she needed to continue to push. Henry simply nodded his head.

"Ok, darling, one more time, alright?"

Cora shot him a mean stare, but ultimately muttered, "Ok, this hurts!"

"You're doing wonderful. You ready?" Upon receiving an agreement nod from his wife, Henry looked to the doctor and nodded.

"Ok," the doctor excitedly said. "Mrs. Mills, push now!"

Cora pushed with all her might. In a few agonizing seconds her daughter arrived. She was crying, which was a good sign.

"She's here, Cora," Henry beamed, "Regina is here!"

While this interaction was taking place between husband and wife, the doctor turned Regina over and was momentarily surprised. He placed a latex gloved hand on her upper lip of her mouth. He thought it was a speck or something else that was there. Unfortunately he was incorrect.

"Doctor, may we see our daughter?" Henry stepped up next to the man.

"Oh yes, of course," the doctor said and handed baby Regina wrapped in a blanket over to her parents. Cora outstretched her arms to receive her daughter. Once Regina was nestled in her mother's embrace, both mother and father looked at their newborn daughter.

"What is that small line," Henry inquired as he pointed to the spot on Regina's upper lip that was clearly visible.

"Honestly I'm not sure. In my opinion, it's too big to be a freckle or birthmark."

"What is it, Doctor," Cora quietly demanded to know with a concerned look on her face.

"I believe it's a scar," the doctor determined.

"A scar," Cora asked and looked mortified. "How did it get there? Did the ultrasound device cause this? Will it go away as she grows up?"

"Ma'am, I'm not entirely sure."

Seeing the distraught expression on his wife's face, Henry pulled the doctor to the side and said, "Tell me, doctor, will the scar go away? Will it get, uh, bigger?"

"As I told your wife, I'm not sure," the doctor confessed sadly. "I've never seen this presented before. The best thing to do is just go home, when you're released, and just love your daughter."

Henry nodded his head and returned to his new family.

* * *

 _Two years later…_

"It hasn't gone away," Cora said nervously to her husband. "In fact, it's gotten bigger. The pediatrician can't explain it. When I asked if there's medicine like a cream or something, he replied, 'No.'"

Henry was sad, but it's a scar. "It doesn't matter."

Cora yelled, "It definitely DOES matter, Henry!" she shook her head in disgust at the idea of her daughter's scar.

"Cora?" Henry was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm finding it difficult to look at her. I think we should talk to a plastic surgeon."

Henry was appalled. "I can't believe you," he yelled at his wife. "I won't go to the appointment."

"You do what you need to do, but I am taking her," Cora vehemently answered. She immediately picked up the phone and called information, which supplied her with a number. She wrote it down and then called. "Hello, I'd like to make an appointment for as soon as possible…Today? 1pm? Perfect. Name…Regina Mills. Thank you," Cora said and then hung up the phone.

A few hours later, Cora wrapped her daughter up and put her in her car seat. She lowered the cover of the seat so that Regina's face would be hidden. She wordlessly left the house in a car that she had called her to pick her them up.

In twenty minutes she arrived at the doctor's office and checked in. She made the mistake of putting the car seat on the counter so she could use both hands to fill out the necessary paperwork.

"Oh, an infant. How old?"

"Two years old," Cora said coldly.

"May I?" The nurse went to lift the cover of the carrier. As soon as she did, she was startled. "Oh," she said remorsefully.

"That's why we're here," Cora meanly said. She grabbed Regina's seat and walked away to take a seat in the waiting area.

A few minutes later, they were called into an exam room. Cora placed Regina on the examining table and raised the top of the carrier, but didn't pick her up.

Then the door opened and he doctor and nurse walked in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Whale. Are you Regina?" He looked at Cora who shook her head and meekly pointed to the car seat. The doctor looked at Cora strangely and Cora's intense stare frightened him. He then walked over to Regina and leaned over to look at her. "May I?"

Cora hummed in response so Dr. Whale lifted Regina from the seat. He held her within his arms and she smiled at him. He then touched the scar and immediately smiled to calm Regina. She didn't mind because she thought he was playing with her, which is something she wasn't used to. The doctor then asked the nurse for a small scraper to detach a small piece of the scar to be tested. The whole ordeal was easier than he thought as Regina didn't squirm or cry.

"Good girl," Dr. Whale cooed.

"Well, doctor," Cora impatiently said, which startled him.

He gently placed Regina back into her seat and turned to face her mother.

"Mrs. Mills, Regina has a Hypertrophic scar. They form because of some trauma. It is possible that she received this as she entered the world…" he nervously looked down at the wooden floor.

"Are you implying this is my fault?" Cora's temper flared.

"No ma'am. Just telling you how your daughter got this scar. It's just one of those things."

"Will it go away? On its own? With medication?"

"No."

"Will it continue to grow?"

"Yes it will. As Regina grows up the scar will most likely grow with her. The coloration possibly will change. The scar, I believe, will grow from above her lip to her left eye. It will keep growing up to that vein in her forehead and travel down the other side of her face."

"Are there any type of surgical procedures that can be performed?"

"Yes. However because of where the scar is projected to grow, you risk possible blindness in one or both of her eyes and possibly even death because of the vein. I'm sorry. You can get a second or however many other opinions, but they will tell you pretty much what I have told you today. I'm sorry."

Cora quickly picked Regina's car seat up from the table and stormed out of there in a hurry. She ran to her awaiting car, fastened Regina in and got in herself. Then she cried. She sobbed, in fact. She was scaring Regina who began to cry right along with her mother. The driver was silent as he sensed that Mrs. Mills needed to release her emotions.

Cora reached into the backseat and roughly rubbed Regina's thigh. "Sshh," Cora said to her daughter. In a few minutes both of them stopped crying. The driver felt certain that it was time to drive them to their home.

Once there, they entered the house and Cora bellowed, "Henry!"

He sprinted out of his study with a concerned expression on his face. Cora thrust Regina's car seat at him and then ran off to their bedroom. She slammed and locked the door. She ran straight to the liquor cabinet where she drank away her sorrows with as much alcohol as they owned.

After every bottle was emptied and thrown to the side, Cora drunkenly passed out on their bed.

* * *

 _Five years later…_

Regina was seven years old and she was so much more advanced than her peers. She knew something wasn't right with her, but the few friends she made didn't say anything.

One spring day, she walked into her father's office and sat down in a chair. She waited patiently for him to look up from a magazine.

"Yes, Regina?"

"Daddy, am I different?" Regina looked at her father with an expression of concern on her face. Her father noticed this and came over to the other chair and sat down.

"Well…"

"Please tell me the truth?"

"Yes, you are different," he began, "but not in the way that you think…"

"What do you mean?" Regina was intrigued by the answer she received.

"You're more loving, kind, compassionate, kind hearted, loyal than anyone I've ever known," her father said with a huge smile.

"Ok, I know I look different from my friends. Is that why Mother hardly wants anything to do with me?"

"Oh, sweetheart," her father said as he wrapped his only daughter into a tight hug. "Your Mother is going through something. It's taking her a long time I know. She may never fully come to terms with it."

"What is it?"

"That you don't look like everyone else," her father said truthfully.

"Is that, uh, my fault?"

"Regina, listen to me, okay?"

She nodded her head and stared intensely at her father.

"This is _not_ your fault. It's no one's fault. It's just how it was supposed to be. Right now, your mother doesn't realize this. This is not your fault. She's being selfish and she's losing out on know how amazing you are. As you grow up please don't be mad at her because of this, ok?"

Regina didn't really know what he meant by that so she just shook her head in confirmation. "Thanks Dad," she said and hugged him tightly.

Regina passed her Mother on the way back to her room. Silently she walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and squeezed. Cora put her hand on her back and awkwardly patted it. Regina released her and continued on her way to her room.

Her father saw their interaction. When Regina was in her room, he implored, "I wish you would try harder to get to know her, Cora. You're teaching her that a person's appearance is more important then their heart, mind and soul." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot as he waited for a response from his wife.

The only response he received was a huff and a shrug of Cora's shoulders.

This made Henry very upset. He turned to grab his coat and keys. "I need to go out. I'll be back later." He looked straight ahead as he exited the house.

Later that day, the doorbell rang and Cora walked to open it. Standing in front of her stood two police officers. They solemnly took off their hats as they explained that there was a car accident and that her husband's car hit another vehicle. They informed Cora that Henry had been thrown from their vehicle.

"Did he make it?" Cora already felt like she knew the answer, but she needed confirmation.

"No, ma'am," the police officer solemnly replied. Cora screamed and the noise was heard throughout the house.

Regina was in her room playing with her toys when she heard the scream. She bolted to the staircase and saw the officers attempting to console her mother. She timidly tip toed down the stairs and looked harder at the scene in front of her. When the officers noticed Regina's presence, they were startled, but immediately looked sad for their reaction.

"Mother, what's happening?"

"Your father has died," she said stoically.

"What?" Regina was shocked and she immediately began to sob hysterically. "Daddy's gone?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," one officer replied. He attempted to comfort Regina, but she dodged from the interaction and ran away from the scene.

"Should I go after her?"

"No, leave her be. What do I need to do?"

"Well, ma'am…we need you to identify the body…"

"Okay," Cora said and exited the house.

"Shouldn't you tell your daughter?"

"No, I don't want to subject her to that." Cora lied to the officers. She just didn't want Regina there to make people look at her and her face.

"Ok," the police officers escorted Cora to the backseat of the car.

From inside Regina's room, she saw the car back out of the driveway and drive off. She saw her mother in the backseat and from seeing that, Regina's life was forever changed.

It was the first time that she could recall that she hated her mother for what she did. Everything else prior to her father's passing, she somehow forgave. This, however, was unforgivable.

A few days later they buried Henry. It was the most difficult thing that Regina would ever have to experience, but she did. She did it pretty much without her mother by her side. She went through that experience to honor her father. To Regina, he was the one person who didn't see her as flawed. He just saw her…his daughter. Regina cried herself to sleep almost every night for a very long time.

* * *

 _Seven years later…_

Regina was looking forward to her freshman year of high school. Against Cora better judgment she allowed her daughter to continue her education outside of the house even though she had always thought that she should have been home schooled due to her "situation". Henry had convinced her to allow their daughter the opportunity to discover the world and attempt to make friends.

So Regina nervously entered the halls of Storybrooke High School with her friend, Zelena, by her side.

"You okay, Regina?" Zelena noticed her friend's anxiousness.

"Yes, I'm fine," answered Regina as they walked into the building. As soon as they did, the large hallway became quietly. Too quiet.

Then one husky boy yelled, "Oh, look it's Scarface Mills!"

Regina ducked her head down, but continued to her assigned locker and immediately fiddled with the lock. She opened it and threw her coat and small purse into the locker and slammed it shut. She took a deep breath and then continued to her first class as she walked with her head held high.

Of course people gawked, stared, murmured and pointed at her, but she tried her hardest not to allow their meanness to affect her. She finally found her classroom without Zelena who had a different class schedule as Regina. As soon as she found the first empty seat, she plopped down into it and rubbed her temples. When she finished that she put up a solid, invisible wall of protection around her. Her mother taught her how to protect herself and her feelings. Cora just didn't know.

Regina was looking out the window when a girl with long blonde hair entered the room and found an empty seat. It just happened to be next to Regina's. When she did turn her head, Emma smiled at her. Regina pretended to not see her staring at her.

Emma turned head to the other side and motioned to her friend, Ruby, to ask, "Who is that?"

"Regina Mills," Ruby scoffed and chuckled.

"Oh." Emma was surprised by Ruby's reaction, but didn't give it much thought. Soon the teacher entered the room and got the students' attention.

When the bell rang to signal that class was over Regina sped out of the room quickly. Emma was sad because she wanted to talk to Regina.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Ruby said as they walked out of the room.

"Why not?"

"Regina's different."

"She's beautiful…"

"Yeah, ok," said Ruby sarcastically and then walked away.

Later that evening, in Regina's bedroom she lookedd at her reflection in her mirror. The scar had grown significantly since Dr. Whale had initially warned her mother that it would. And Dr. Whale was also correct in the direction of the scar. It had grown to just over her left eyebrow. It had a darker red tint to it.

Regina took a deep steadying breath as she looked at her reflection.

"I really am ugly!" Regina berated her. She scratched at the scar with her sharpest nail, but nothing happened. Just like the times before nothing happened. She turned quickly around and bolted to her bed where she collapsed onto it and sobbed.

* * *

On the other side of town, Emma lay in her bed unable to go to sleep. She kept thinking about that dark haired beauty.

"Regina," Emma said out loud. "I need to get her attention. Oh, I know…write her a note tomorrow."

Emma smiled at the idea and this allowed her to fall asleep.

Before she knew it, Emma's annoying alarm clock rang and she jumped out of bed. She showered, got dressed into her tight black jeans and white sleeveless shirt. She'd complete the outfit with a red leather jacket downstairs.

When she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by her parents, Mary Margaret and David.

"Good morning," Emma said with a smile as her mother poured some cereal and milk into a bowl. She devoured it just as the front door opened and closed.

"Are you ever going to ring the doorbell first," David criticized with a smile.

"And where would the fun be in that, Mr. Swan," Ruby replied to egg him on.

He chuckled.

Pretty soon, the two girls were off to school. When they arrived, Emma quickly put her bag away, but kept her notebooks and a few text books. She hurried to her first class. Emma sat down and pulled out her notebook and simply wrote, "Hi!"


	2. Chapter 2

Regina noticed the note sitting on her desk when she arrived in the classroom. She sat down and subtly unfolded the paper under her desk and quickly smiled. She looked at the people who had sauntered into the room to figure out who had sent it. The author hadn't signed the note. Not getting a clear idea she folded the paper into her notebook sadly.

Emma witnessed this from her seat right next to her. For a moment she saw Regina look in her direction, but she quickly turned her head back.

"No worries," she thought to herself, "I'll just write her again when I get home..."

Emma thought all day about what she wanted to say to Regina. She knew that Regina would think that this was ludicrous, but Emma really saw something special in her. Not on her. She knew that she'd have to work for a friendship and, strangely, Emma was okay with it.

* * *

When Regina came home from school, she ran up to her room and unpacked her bags. She found the note from the unknown author, opened it and read the message of "Hi!" again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which made Regina shove the note under her behind on the bed.

"Come in," Regina quickly answered.

"Regina," her mother drunkenly asked. She held a bottle of Vodka in her hand.

"Yes, Mother?"

"How was your day? You didn't get ridiculed that much, right?"

No matter how much she did get teased she vowed to herself that she would never let on to her mother about it.

"No, not a lot," said Regina cheerfully as if it was rehearsed.

Cora seemed to be satisfied with the answer as she closed the door behind her. Regina sighed and retrieved the note to look at it again. After she memorized the author's handwriting, she pulled out a heart shaped box, unlatched the cover and put the note into it. She closed the lid and brought it over to her nightstand to carefully place it there.

* * *

Emma had walked inside her house and yelled, "Anyone home?"

"In the den," her Mother answered. Emma followed the voice and found her parents watching TV together.

"How was it?" Her father brought his attention to his only daughter.

"Ok," Emma replied.

"What happened?" Her Mother looked at her as if she expected a longer answer.

"Nothing," Emma replied and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah, the teenaged years are upon us," said David with a hearty laugh, which made his wife laugh. Emma chuckled as well and then excused herself to go to her room.

"Dinner's at five," her mother yelled at her.

Emma climbed the stairs and escaped into the sanctuary that was her room. It definitely wasn't a lot, but it was hers. And because of that she took special care of it.

She threw her stuff aside and then found her light purple colored stationary paper. She took off her shoes and tossed them aside. Then she settled herself against the headboard of her bed.

With the pen in hand, Emma breathed in and then out. She put the pen to paper and immediately the heartfelt words flew out of her heart and onto the paper. She wrote and wrote until her hand hurt. Finally, she placed the pen down and quickly proofread her letter, not note, to Regina. She wanted to make sure there were no spelling or grammatical errors. If she was going to do something she put her all into it. Happy that there weren't any she found a light purple envelope and gently folded the paper into it. Emma wrote, "Regina" on it and didn't seal it completely.

She placed it into her purse. She had an idea of when she'd give it to Regina.

"Dinner's ready," her Mother yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

* * *

The next morning at school, Emma asked a random student. "Would you know where Regina's locker might be?"

"Oh Scar?"

Emma meanly stared at the boy who pointed to the end of the corridor. Emma didn't thank him. She glided over to the locker and thought, "How am I going to slide this in?"

She was standing there for some time before a hand was placed on her back. Emma whipped around and was confronted by a tall red headed girl.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, are you Regina's friend?"

"Umm, I'm Zelena. Who might you be?"

"I'm Emma," she said easily.

"And what are you doing standing in front of Regina's locker?"

"Trying to figure out how to slide something into it," Emma said not so confidently.

"What?"

"Uh, this." Emma held up the purple envelope.

"I'll give it to her," Zelena said as she tried to snatch it from Emma.

"I don't think so," Emma said as she pulled her hand back in time. "I want her to actually get it."

"Hmm," Zelena said with a smirk. "Well slide it in here." She pointed to a tiny slit between the wall of the locker and the actual door to it.

"Oh, thanks," Emma said as she walked away. "Oh, Zelena, please don't tell her."

* * *

Regina walked up to her locker minutes later and successfully unlocked it. As soon as she pulled the door a little bit open, the envelope fell to the floor. She picked it up quickly and inspected it. She knew the handwriting so she became excited. She put it with the books she was going to carry and sped off to her first class.

Upon her entrance, Emma looked up and smiled at Regina who returned the smile with a small one of her own. She quickly sat down and pulled the letter out of the pile. She unopened the evelope and unfolded the paper. She whispered as she read.

 _Dear Regina,_

 _I don't know if you know this, but your name means queen. I think it suits you as I've only seen you carry yourself with dignity. I, for one, love your name._

 _My name's Emma and I'm pretty sure it doesn't mean anything of importance._

 _Why am I writing to you? Good question. I'm writing to you because I want to. Ha! I'm writing to you in hopes of becoming your friend. Regina, I was hoping that we could navigate the next four or so years together. I hope that I can learn from you because I can sense that you have a lot to teach, even if you don't think so._

 _So here's what I think…Let's hang out. Like tomorrow after school. My Mom can pick us up from school and take wherever you'd like to go. Or she can simply pick you up and come back to my house to talk and spend time together…Heck, if you feel comfortable maybe we can do a sleepover…do high school girls still do sleepovers? It doesn't matter. We don't have to be like everyone else, right?_

 _Why would you wanna be my friend? I'm funny, loyal, compassionate, a great listener, a positive person. I will protect you, if you ever need it. I'll take care of you however you want me to. I'll always support you. I will_ _ **never**_ _judge you._

 _Regina, I just see you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Emma_

 _p.s. Turn to your left and I'm the one waving at you._

Regina put the paper down and turned to her left where, true to her word, Emma was waving and smiling like a buffoon.

Regina shyly waved and then got up. She quickly extended her hand to Emma who took it. Regina pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you," she whispered, "I would like that very much." For one of the first times in her life, she didn't care what other people thought of the interaction between her and Emma.

Once the hug was broken, Emma stepped back and smiled brightly. "Ok, great, Regina. I'm looking forward to it. We'll meet at your locker tomorrow after school?"

"Yes, that sounds good. I think I'd like to sleepover. It would be my first so I may not know what to do." Regina looked to the ground.

"Hey," Emma said to get her attention. "All you…we need to do is to have fun."

Regina shrugged her shoulders shyly and said, "I'd like that." Regina then grabbed a piece of paper to write down her number. "Call me?" She looked nervous.

"Definitely," Emma reassured her with a huge smile.

* * *

Regina was so excited when she got home. She raced to her room and shut the door. She took out the letter and read it again.

"She's so sweet," Regina thought to herself.

Regina then put the letter into the box with the other one. All of a sudden the door swung open and Cora angrily entered the room.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because I made a new friend," Regina said honestly.

"Oh," her mother said meanly.

"Yes, I'm going to hang out with her tomorrow after school and have a sleep over."

"Really? What if I say no," Cora asked.

Regina paused. "I hadn't thought of that," Regina said honestly. "Please allow me to do this. I just want to have fun and make a friend…"

Through her drunken haze, Cora saw her daughter for a split second. "Okay," Cora said and sighed.

Regina almost jumped up and hugged her. Instead of that, the phone startled them both and Regina ran to her cordless phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, it's Emma."

"Hi, just asked my Mom and she agreed."

Cora left the room at that moment as she muttered, "geez" under her breath.

When Regina knew that she was in private, she said, "I begged."

Emma was silent on the other side. No one begged to be allowed to spend time with her. Ruby never did. In fact it felt like to Emma that Ruby didn't like her anymore. She chalked it up to high school.

"Emma, you there?"

"Absolutely," Emma said, "Ok, I asked my mom and she thought that instead of you bringing additional stuff to school we'd stop at your house after and you can pack some stuff, okay?"

"Sure," Regina said happily. "Thank you, Emma, for everything."

"You don't need to thank me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes," Regina said before she hung up.

* * *

Emma walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She found her mother sitting at the kitchen table. She looked up as she heard a chair being pulled out.

"All set for tomorrow?"

"Yup, thanks for your help. Um, Mom there's something you should know about Regina."

"Ok," her mother drawled out.

"She has a slight facial deformity…"

"Oh," she said and smiled.

"Yeah, it's a visible scar," Emma continued.

"That's nothing," Emma's Mom, Mary Margaret said with a bigger smile.

"Exactly, I don't know why it's such a big deal at school. They call her 'Scar' or 'Scarface Mills'…"

"That's not right," she said.

"No, it's not. I honestly don't see it. She's beautiful. I hope you don't see the scar either."

"Don't think I will. I'm proud of you, Em, you're seeing the person and not their appearance."

"That's nothing to be proud of. It's just who I am. Be proud when I get accepted into college or something," said Emma with a smile.

Her Mom chuckled.

* * *

The next day flew by. Soon it was the end of the day and Regina patiently, but nervously waited by her locker. Zelena walked up and asked, "Do you need my Mom to take you home? Wanna do something?"

Regina shook her head no. Zelena huffed and walked away. Regina lowered her head after that because as the minutes ticked by she was getting upset that Emma wasn't going to show up. Unbeknownst to her, she had begun to cry a little. A few people noticed and began to point and laugh at her. Then more people joined in, which created a crowd. It felt like a lynch mob with the stares, points, and the laughter.

"Get away from her," Emma's voiced boomed from within the crowd as she pushed herself to the front. "What's going on here?"

"Scarface was crying like a baby," an Irish accented boy said.

Emma walked up to Killian and grabbed him by his shirt. "Did you do something? I'll…"

"No, Swan, I didn't."

Emma released the boy and then went to take care of Regina. She threw her arms around the crying girl, protectively. "It's all right, Regina, I'm here. Are you okay?"

Regina was still too scared and Emma realized that. "Get lost all of you. Go home."

The crowd dispersed after that and soon it was just Emma and Regina, still in the hug. Regina wiggled her way out of it and meekly said, "I thought you'd changed your mind."

Emma grabbed her into another hug. "Regina, I am so sorry. I was just held up with my last period's teacher. He wanted to talk to me about some advanced class, I don't know. I kept looking at the clock, but he didn't get the hint."

Regina nodded her head in understanding. "Now I feel like an idiot."

Emma released her only to grab her two hands. "You are definitely not an idiot."

"Do you still want me to come over," Regina asked timidly.

"If you still want to, then absolutely yes," Emma said and took a deep breath.

As soon as Regina said, "Yes," Emma released her breath. She grabbed her hand and pulled her to her locker first for a split second as she grabbed her stuff. Emma grabbed Regina's hand again and pulled her out of the building.

Emma's mother car was waiting in the front of school. The two girls hopped in and drove off.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan, I'm Regina," she introduced herself.

"Hey, Regina, nice to meet you."

"Thank you for picking me up and allowing Emma to have me over. I appreciate it."

"No worries. Where to?"

"Um, 108 Mifflin Street, please."

Within minutes they arrived at Regina's house. She quickly got out of the car and began to walk up the walkway to her home. She didn't realize that Emma was behind her until she placed a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Emma, you scared me. I thought you were in the car," Regina said startled.

"Nope. I wanted to help, um if you needed some."

Regina took a big breath as she opened the door. She immediately grabbed Emma's hand and yanked her into the house and up to her room. She slammed the door once they were both inside.

"Wow…" Emma said and laughed. Regina disregarded her as she packed as quickly as possible. "This is only for the night," Regina asked.

"Um, for now, I guess," said Emma with a smile.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Cora walked in without warning. "Regina, what have it told you…Oh hello."

"Sorry Mother…This is my friend, Emma Swan. Emma, this is my mother, Mrs. Mills," Regina hesitantly introduced.

"Hello, Mrs. Mills, nice to meet you." Emma extended her hand for a handshake. Emma noticed the tall alcohol bottle in her hand so she didn't expect anything. Surprisingly Cora switched hands and shook Emma's.

Regina had finished packing and stared at her mother. "So we're going to go. I should be home either tomorrow afternoon or Sunday afternoon."

"Yes, I extended the invite for the entire weekend as long as Regina is up to it," Emma told Mrs. Mills.

"Oh how nice," Cora rudely said.

Regina had a look of horror on her face, but she knew not to say anything. Instead she grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs. They walked out of the house and into the awaiting car.

"Ready girls," Mary Margaret asked and Emma nodded her head.

During the car ride, Emma noticed that Regina was staring out the window. She let her do that. She wanted Regina to have fun. She wanted to have fun with her also.

Pretty soon they arrived at the Swan residence and Regina hesitantly got out of the car. She went to go grab her duffle bag, but Emma beat her to the punch.

"Emma," she insisted.

"I got it don't worry," Emma said with a smile as she picked up her belongings as well. They entered the house and Emma's Dad walked up to the group. He immediately smiled at Regina and extended his hand. "Hey, Regina, I'm Emma's Dad."

"Hello, Mr. Swan it's nice to meet you." Regina shook his hand. "You have a beautiful home." Regina looked around and smiled.

"Well consider this your home as well," Mrs. Swan said as she stood next to her husband. "Whenever you're here, you're home."

Regina warmly smiled at them. Then Emma and Regina went to her room.

Once inside Emma dropped the stuff on the floor. She watched as Regina looked around the room and she smiled.

Emma walked up behind her and gently tapped her shoulder. Regina whipped around and smiled. Emma enveloped her in a tight hug. Regina's arms wrapped themselves around Emma's back while Emma's hands wrapped themselves around Regina's waist. They stood there in the hug for a few blissful minutes. Regina oddly felt at home within Emma's embrace. She felt cared for, protected, safe and oddly enough loved.

Soon the hug ended and Emma instantly asked, "What do you want to do?"

Regina noticed her TV and DVD collection on the other side of the room. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Emma responded with a smile. "You pick."

"But it's your house…"

"But you're my guest," Emma countered back and smiled.

Regina crouched down and looked at the wide range of DVDs Emma owned. Her eyes fell upon "Beauty and the Beast". She pulled it out of the collection and held it up. "Can we watch this?"

"Of course," Emma said and took it from Regina. Emma set up the player and almost as soon as she was about to hit the play button, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

"Hi, girls, here's some soda and popcorn. Em, we're going out, but we left you some money for pizza or something. I thought that maybe tomorrow we could hit the mall or something before we drive Regina home…" Then her mother had an afterthought, "If you feel comfortable maybe you can stay the entire weekend. Just let your mother know, Regina."

"I already did," Regina informed Mrs. Swan.

"Oh, that's great. Well enjoy the movie…" Mrs. Swan looked at the cover of the movie and smiled shyly. "Emma, a quick word?" She motioned to her daughter to step into the hallway.

Once there she asked, "'Beauty and the Beast', huh?"

"Regina picked it out. Maybe it might get her talking…but I'm not going to push. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable."

"Good idea," Mrs. Swan said as she walked away.

"Thanks, Mom," Emma said as she walked away.

She then walked into her room and found Regina on her bed, sitting against the headboard.

"Is this okay?"

"Sure, you look comfy. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Regina said as she watched Emma kick her shoes off, grab the remote control, pull the snacks closer to them and then climb onto the bed next to her.

She pressed the play button and soon the movie began.

Throughout the entire movie, Emma's eyesight traveled back and forth between the movie and Regina. She heard her stifle a sob from coming as Belle saw past the Beast's exterior. Emma felt the urge to put her arm on Regina's shoulder so she did. Regina maneuvered herself to snuggle against Emma who wasn't complaining at all.

At the conclusion of the movie, Regina sighed and whispered, "I wish real life was like this movie."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish people saw the real and true me and not just my appearance." Regina sighed again. "I identify so much with the Beast in this movie…and also the monster from 'Frankenstein'."

Emma's heart hurt so much from hearing Regina say that. "I'm sorry."

"Emma, it's not your fault. Apparently it's not anyone's fault. This is just how I am supposed to live my life. It stinks sometimes, but I can't go back and change it."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Anything you want to know you can ask. I'm just so happy someone is taking an interest in me. Zelena's a friend, but she doesn't really care about me."

"Well, I do. So you were born like this?"

Yes, I was," replied Regina.

"Is this why your mother is the way that she is," Emma asked as she gauged Regina's reaction. She didn't want to upset her so if Emma saw that she was uncomfortable or upset she'd stop the questions. Regina wasn't.

"I think so," Regina sighed. "I think after my Dad died, she became much more colder than she was before. The alcohol started right after she took me to a plastic surgeon. I was told that he said there's nothing to be done. My mother wanted a beautiful baby and that's just not what she got."

"You truly believe that?"

"Yes, Emma, there's nothing else for me to believe."

"Yes, Regina, there is definitely something else to believe. You're beautiful."

Regina's eyes widen. "I am?"

"Yes, you are. I don't see anything but you."

"It's just that…" Regina stopped, but with some unspoken motivation from Emma, she continued, "For my entire life, up to now, I've lived hidden away in a mansion…or castle. No one wanted to talk to me or be my friend even though I went to school. I'd come home everyday and just imagine what my life would be like if this hadn't happened. How happy would I be? Then you showed up, my beauty. And you almost instantly want me to change my thinking about the person I am. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, but when I go home on Sunday, I'll be going home to the life I had prior to yesterday. Do you get it?"

"Yes and no," Emma said honestly.

"Okay," Regina said with a smile.

"I know that I'm coming in here trying to change the way you have been thinking. I know that it will take time. But I'd truly like to help you for no other reason than it's part of the 'Emma's my friend' package."

Regna blushed. "Thank you." She grabbed Emma's hand and massaged it.

"I just don't know how to help you."

"How?" Regina looked at her with a funny expression on her face.

"Yea, tell me what you want me to do and, Regina, I'll do it," Emma said honestly and sincerely.

"Well," Regina thought for a second. "When my Mother reminds me that I'm ugly, I need someone to tell me that I'm not."

Emma nodded her head as Regina continued, "I need someone to be a friend and not just a friend of convenience. Someone who actually _wants_ to be my friend. I need someone to not be afraid of me, especially when I try to be affectionate, like hugging or something. Will you be that person?"

Emma extended out her hand and Regina quickly grasped it. They shook hands and stayed in that position for some time. "What do you want, Emma?"

"Me?"

Regina nodded her head and broke the handshake.

"I just want a friend, maybe a best friend…I don't know. I have Ruby, but sometimes she's not who I need. Ya know?"

Regina nodded her head again.

"I want someone to be goofy with, but serious when the situation calls for it. I want someone who enjoys doing everything and nothing all at the same time. A person who will stand by me as I'll stand by them. A person who isn't afraid of physical affection. Can you do that, Regina?"

"Yes, I believe I can. I'd like to try at least."

"Great!"

Regina walked closer to Emma and pulled her into a tight hug. Emma immediately wrapped her arms tightly around Regina.

"Geez, I love your hugs," Emma said as she hugged tighter.

"I love them too." Regina said as she began to wiggle out of the embrace, but Emma held her tighter, which made Regina laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later that night, Regina yawned and Emma quickly noticed it.

"Are you getting tired?"

Regina nodded her head and shyly said, "I just remembered I forgot to bring a sleeping bag. Could I borrow a pillow and blanket and I'll sleep over there." She pointed to a small area of carpet close to Emma's closet.

"Um, no, I don't want you to do that. I'll sleep over there," Emma said as she got up and began to grab her pillow. Regina's hand gravitated over to her hand and she placed her on top of Emma's. "Emma, no," Regina said.

"Where am I going to sleep then," she asked.

"Your bed is big enough. Sleep here…with me," Regina said timidly.

Emma froze and looked down at her mattress.

"Emma, it's okay. I'll sleep on the floor." Regina looked sad for a brief second until Emma said, "No, I'd like that." Emma witnessed Regina's eyes light up and she smiled.

Emma unmade the bed and then said, "The bathroom's behind you. You can keep stuff in there."

Regina nodded and wordlessly left Emma's bedroom to use the bathroom.

When she saw Regina close the door behind her, Emma said, "Get a grip!" She lightly smacked her cheek with her hand. After Emma quickly got undressed in her usual pajamas, which were a sleeveless tee shirt and boxer shorts.

When Regina emerged from the bathroom, both Emma and Regina gasped as they saw each other. While Emma was in the shirt and shorts, Regina wore a purple nightgown that ended just below her knees. It wasn't lingerie, but it did things to Emma that she'd have to evaluate at a later time.

"Wow, I like that," she said with a smile.

"You…you look good too," Regina replied with a small tint of a blush to her cheeks.

Then they got into bed and immediately rolled onto their sides not facing each other.

"Good night," Regina said sweetly. "Thank you, Emma, for everything. I'm having a great time."

"I'm glad. And we still have tomorrow…"

Regina sighed happily and then attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

" _She may never fully come to terms with it." Regina heard what her father had said._

" _As you grow up please don't be mad at her because of this, ok?"_

Regina tossed and turned as she tried to fight through this dream.

 _Regina watched from a distance as the oncoming car careened into her father's car. She watched in horror as her father was thrown into the air and hit the ground. He was dead on impact._

 _Surprisingly, Henry wobbled up at super fast speed and got in his daughter's face. "She hates you, Regina…HATES you!"_

"Daddy don't go! Ahhhhh," she screamed and jumped up from the nightmare. She blinked her eyes a couple of times.

Emma sat up quickly and instinctively rubbed her back. "Regina, it's okay. Just a dream. You're okay. I'm right here."

Regina turned to Emma and hugged her tightly. "Emma," she whispered.

"I'm right here, you're okay. Take deep breathes."

Regina did as she was asked and pretty soon she calmed down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked as she continued to hold onto her.

"It was a dream about my father. He told me that my mother hates me and not to hold that against her. I usually have many dreams like this…where he 'comes' to me."

"I'm sorry. Here lie down again," Emma suggested as she gently pushed Regina backwards. Once on the bed she turned onto her side. Emma immediately pulled her into her body and wrapped her arms around Regina. "Is this okay?"

Regina nodded her head in confirmation. This was a big step as she'd never experienced this type of intimacy. She had hugged people before, but not like this.

"I feel safe in your arms, Emma," she revealed.

"Good, Regina, I'm glad." Emma said as she gently stroked Regina's long dark hair with her fingertips. Regina sighed and melted into Emma's body.

Pretty soon they were both sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning there was a knock on Emma's door, but neither of the girls heard it. Mary Margaret pushed it opened ajar. Her heart melted at the sight that she saw. She witnessed Emma and Regina still in the embrace from that last night. She slowly backed away from the door and ran to get her phone. Once she had it, she ran back and luckily they were still sleeping. She opened the camera app and snapped a photo of the two girls. Mary Margaret wasn't upset that they were in the same bed, holding each other. On the contrary, she was happy that her daughter was creating what looked to be a life-long relationship. Be it friendship or romantic, it didn't matter to her or her husband. They just wanted Emma to be happy.

A second later, Emma stirred and spotted her mother in the doorway.

"Good morning," her mother whispered.

Emma waved. The movement of her body made Regina stir as well. As her eyes fluttered open, she looked up at Emma. "Good morning, Emma," she said sleepily.

"Hey," Emma said with a grin.

"Good morning, Regina," Mary Margaret chimed in and Regina froze for a second.

"It's okay," she assured her because she didn't want Regina to feel nervous.

"Get ready, come down to breakfast and then we'll figure out the day," Mrs. Swan said as she left.

"I'm going to shower," Emma said as she began to walk away.

"Hey, Emma?"

"Yup," she replied.

"Can I use some paper today?"

"No…" Emma had a stone cold expression on her face. Regina looked defeated.

"Regina, of course!" Emma chuckled. She then pointed to her desk. "In the drawer…"

While Emma was showering, Regina tried to think of something to write to her. She knew that she wanted this friendship to be give and take and not just one sided like her other friendship. To accomplish this, Regina knew that she had to get out of her comfort zone a little. And she knew that Emma was worth it.

She thought that if they did go to the mall she'd buy Emma something with the little money had in her bank account. She had an "emergency only" debit card that her mother never checked the statement that came in. So she felt safe. If, perchance, she did see the charge, Regina would make something up to satisfy her mother's inquiry.

Pretty soon Emma walked into the room and said, "I put a towel on the toilet bowl lid for you. I'm going to get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

Regina nodded her head and walked into the bathroom.

For Emma's part she did what she had promised and then walked downstairs. In the kitchen her parents looked up and said, "Good morning."

"Um, hi," Emma said awkwardly.

"You having a good time," her Dad asked.

"Yes, the best. Regina's a very smart, sincere, and loyal friend. Someone who I can see having a long friendship with."

"Hmmm," her mother said as she held up her phone to show Emma the photo.

"Er, she had a nightmare last night and I wanted to comfort her," Emma said honestly.

"Em, it's okay," her father said and smiled. Her mother nodded her head in agreement.

"Can you print that out for me," Emma asked shyly.

Her mother didn't answer her, but she set up the photo to be printed and in seconds it was. Emma folded it in quarters and put it into her pocket.

A little while later, Regina walked down the stairs and greeted everyone. They had breakfast and then Mrs. Swan drove them to the mall. Once there the girls walked around aimlessly until Emma saw the store she wanted to go into.

"I want to go into another store, so let's meet back here in like fifteen minutes," Regina suggested.

"You're going to be alright?"

"Yes, Emma I will be," Regina said with a smile.

"Okay, see you in fifteen…" Then the girls walked away in different directions.

Regina walked into a costume jewelry store. She browsed through what they had to offer as she walked up to a glass case. She looked down and saw the piece that she thought Emma would like.

"Excuse me," Regina called to the salesperson while her head was looking down. "Could I please see that piece?" She pointed to it and the salesperson retrieved it out of the case. Regina followed the piece with her eyesight as it traveled towards her. When the piece was on top of the counter the salesperson saw Regina and gasped. Regina heard it, but paid no attention. "How much is it?" Regina looked directly at the salesperson with a smile.

"Um, um, um, forty," she said anxiously.

"Okay, I'll take it. Can you please put it in a little box?" The salesperson nodded her head and went to do as asked. When she returned they finished the transaction and then the salesperson walked away again.

Suddenly someone tapped Regina on her shoulder. "Emma…" she said as she turned around slowly. "Oh, hello, Zelena. What are you doing here?" In a second's time, Killian walked up to Zelena and put his arm on her shoulder.

Regina put two and two together quickly.

"Are you buying me a present," Zelena asked with a wicked smirk on her face.

"No, I'm not," Regina replied, "Actually it's for Emma."

The salesperson walked back to the counter and attempted to hand Regina the bag, but Killian swooped in and grabbed it first. "Let's see here," he said mockingly. He pulled out the box and opened the lid.

"Aww," Zelena said sarcastically. "Are you sure that's not for me? I've known you longer…"

"Yes, I'm _definitely_ sure this isn't for you. In the time that I've known her she's made me feel safer than anyone I've ever known and that includes you. Now if you don't mind…" Regina extended her hand to Killian who begrudgingly handed the bag and the box back to Regina. She began to walk away, but before she got to the exit, Zelena stopped her in her tracks.

"You know she'll never be a true friend or heck, even love you, Regina. You're too ugly for anyone to love you." After hearing her supposed best friend say that, she lowered her head and walked out of the store, defeated.

She shoved the bag into her purse and brushed the tears away from her eyes. She sat down on a bench and pulled out the pad of paper and pen she had borrowed and began to write. She wrote and wrote until she looked up and saw Emma approaching. She quickly stuffed the letter and pen back in her purse.

"You ready?" Emma asked.

Regina just nodded her head. Emma was suspicious so she asked, "Is everything alright? The store didn't give you a hard time?"

"Yes, Emma, I'm okay…can we just go?" Regina started to walk away without waiting for an answer.

* * *

After Regina and Emma's family went out to dinner, Emma asked, "What do you want to do? We can do anything?"

"Well, I'd like to watch another movie, if that's alright?"

"Sure! Did you want to go to the movie theater or stay here," Emma asked.

"What do you want to do, Emma," Regina asked sincerely.

"Actually I'd like to watch something here. I have a feeling that something happened in that store and you're just not telling me. I think we've had enough of the crowds for today." When they arrived home, the foursome walked into the house, but her parents walked slower and behind the two girls.

"How is it that you know me so well," Regina asked astonished.

"Honestly, I don't know and I don't care. As long as I know you," Emma said as she extended her hand to Regina who grabbed it.

Emma turned around and said, "We'll be upstairs. Thanks for the offer to drive us."

"No worries. Enjoy girls. Holler if you need anything," Emma's Dad said.

Regina and Emma walked up the stairs and opened the door. Once they entered it, Emma closed it. This time she locked it.

Regina looked apprehensive for a split second, but quickly smiled at Emma.

"So pick a movie," Regina suggested. "Your turn."

"Let's do something funny. I wanna hear your laugh." She crouched down and looked her collection. "Hey, have you ever seen 'Miss Congeniality'? It's about a beauty pageant!" Emma didn't want to give the whole plot away.

"No, I haven't. Sounds good. I'm going to get into my pajamas from last night."

"Okay, I'll get us something to eat and I'll be right back, okay?"

Regina nodded her head and then Emma walked out. Before Regina lost her nerve, she dug into her purse and pulled out the box and the letter and put them on the bed. Then she grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

While Regina was changing, Emma was getting soda and snacks. She very carefully climbed the staircase with a full tray of food and drinks. She kicked the door open with her foot while balancing on her other foot.

"Whew!" She quickly placed the tray onto the bed and then she noticed the present and letter. She contemplated on whether she should open it or wait for Regina. She decided to wait for Regina who came out of the bathroom and again did something to Emma that was foreign, but welcomed.

"Hey," she said because she didn't know what else to say.

"Hey!" Regina smiled back. "Let's watch this movie and then you can open your present. I need to explain before you do, though."

Emma nodded and went to set up the DVD player. While her back was facing Regina, she unmade the bed and climbed into it. She propped up a pillow against the headboard for herself and did the same with Emma's pillow. When Emma spun around her breath caught in her throat and she coughed.

"You okay?" Emma just nodded her head in a yes. She grabbed the tray, which had the remote control on it. She got into bed. Regina pulled the covers up and Emma placed the tray on top of the covers vertically in between them.

Regina watched her do this and sighed.

"What?"

"I kinda wanted to cuddle if that's alright?"

Emma picked the tray up again and moved it over to her side. Regina snuggled into Emma who felt proud of this. She wrapped an arm around Regina. "Let me know if you want anything." Regina sighed in confirmation and Emma started the movie.

Throughout the entire movie, Regina laughed hysterically especially when one of the pageant participants was asked to name their perfect date.

Emma loved the sound of Regina's laughter. She felt the urge to kiss the top of her head so she did. Regina paused for a second to look sideways at Emma who just smirked back at her.

Once the movie was finished, Regina clapped her hands. "That was amazing. Did they make a sequel?"

"Yeah, but it sucked!"

"Oh, that's too bad." Regina sounded disappointed.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she got out of bed and grabbed Emma's present and letter. "This is for you. I want you to have it and I hope you like it."

Emma graciously accepted the present and letter, but pouted, "I have nothing for you!"

"Yes, you do…your friendship is enough, Emma!"

Emma smiled and tilted her head to one side as she looked intensely at Regina. "Okay, which do I open first?"

"Do the present first. The letter I want you to read in private."

Emma opened the bag and pulled out the box. She opened the lid and found a gold, heart shaped pendant attached to a black, leather chain. It wasn't gaudy. Regina thought it was perfect for Emma who stared at the box and didn't raise her head. Emma didn't say anything either. Regina climbed onto the bed and looked at Emma.

"You don't like it? It was too soon? It's too much? Not your style? Dammit…here give it to me." Regina reached for the box as Emma pulled it away. Emma lifted her head and it was then that Regina saw that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Emma," Regina replied and pulled Emma against her body.

"You don't like it," Regina said, "It's okay. You're not going to hurt my feelings…"

"Regina, I love it!"

Regina pushed her away a little so Emma could see her reaction. "You love it?"

Emma nodded her head in confirmation.

"So Zelena was wrong?"

"Um, I don't know what that means exactly, but yes, Zelena's wrong!"

Regina did a fist pump out of excitement and Emma laughed.

"What does that mean?"

"Basically, in the store, she and Killian said that you'd never be a true friend or love me cuz I'm too ugly…"

Emma jumped out of bed and went to get dressed into her pants. Once she did she ran towards the door.

"Emma where are you going?"

"To have words with Zelena…"

"Emma, come back over here." Regina got up from the bed and grabbed Emma's hands. "I appreciate you wanting to protect me from the world, but you don't have to do that all the time, ya know?"

"But I told you I would," Emma said honestly.

"And you do, Em," Regina said not realizing it.

"Hey, you called me 'Em'!"

"Oh yeah, I guess I did." Regina chuckled. She pulled Emma to the bed and they both sat down.

"I'm glad you like the necklace. You don't have to wear it all the time…"

Emma pulled it out of the box and unclasped it. She put it around her neck and clasped it together. She got up to walk to her mirror. "It looks great! It's never gonna leave my neck! I love it. Thank you."

Regina walked up to Emma and hugged her back. She turned quickly in the hug and hugged Regina. Once the hug ended, Emma removed her pants and tossed them onto the floor.

Emma contemplated on whether she should ask Regina this one burning question that she had on her mind. She decided to try to ask. "Regina, may I touch your face?"

Regina shyly nodded her head in confirmation so Emma sat next to her on the bed. Emma raised her hand and gently caressed her chin first. She slowly moved her hand back and forth and then Emma's hand traveled up to her cheek as she used her pointer finger to travel upward on Regina's scar. Boldly, Emma moved forward to place a kiss on Regina's cheek near her mouth. Regina's breath hitched and Emma looked into her eyes for confirmation that she was okay. Regina lustfully smirked so Emma continued her journey. When Emma reached Regina's forehead she leaned forward again to kiss the scar and the vein that protruded from her skin. Regina melted against Emma's lips. Emma continued her journey with her finger again. She didn't stop tracing until the scar stopped on the other side of Regina's face. She bashfully removed her finger and sat back. "Thank you."

Regina was still in the moment of having Emma's hand and lips on her. When she realized the experience was over she moaned in arousal. Emma heard her and decided not to bring it up because she wasn't too sure what it meant. Instead she got up from the bed and extended her hand out to Regina who grabbed it. Emma escorted her to the side of the bed that she slept on the night before. She pulled the covers down more and said, "Sit down." Regina complied and soon she was laying down. Emma covered her with the blanket and sped to the other side of the bed. She hopped in and covered herself. When both of the girls were under the sheets, they both turned and pulled at each other. Regina won as she pulled Emma's body as close to her own as possible. Then she wrapped he arms around Emma.

"I like that we take turns like this," Emma commented with a smile.

"Yes, good night, Emma," Regina said and then yawned.

* * *

The night came and went. Regina didn't have a nightmare, which she was beyond happy about.

She turned over because during the course of the night both girls had broken the embrace. She brushed strands of blonde hair out of Emma's eyes and whispered, "Emma, I don't know what's going to happen with us going forward, but I am grateful to be here, in this moment, with you. It is my hope that we'll have more times like this throughout our lives."

Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma's forehead and this made Emma stir a little. In a few seconds green colored eyes met dark brown colored eyes. "Good morning, beautiful," Emma said sincerely.

Regina looked down for a quick second and leaned toward a little to peck Emma's lips quickly. Emma's heart must have stopped beating for that split second. Realizing what she has done, Regina quickly apologized, "Emma, please forgive me. I don't know why I did that. Please forgive me?"

Emma smiled at Regina and said, "Don't worry about it. I liked it a lot, but I was just startled..."

"I totally understand," Regina said as she got up from bed. "We're are friends. Best friends, and after this amazing weekend. I just wasn't in my own head, you know? It won't happen again…"

"But I want it to," Emma said as she stunned herself and Regina. Emma knew that she was sad at the last thing that Regina said. She needed to process what it meant first before trying to explain her feelings to Regina. She needed to be absolutely sure before she mentioned it to Regina.

"Give me some time and then we'll talk," Emma said and Regina nodded.

Luckily after, they laughed and had fun until the very last minute before Regina had to be driven home. Emma held onto the letter in her pocket as they drove Regina home. "I don't want to go home," Regina replied sadly.

"You're welcome to our house any time you want," Mrs. Swan said with a smile as she looked at Regina through the rear view mirror.

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan, for a wonderful weekend. I'll remember it forever," Regina said as they pulled up in front of her house.

"Want me to come with?"

"No, it's alright. Can I try to call you later," Regina asked as she hugged her new best friend.

"Sure, I'll always answer if I know it's you."

"You're my best friend, Emma, thank you for accepting me."

"You're my best friend, Regina. Thank you for wanting to be spend time with me."

With that Regina got out of the car and grabbed her bag. She closed the door and began to walk up the walkway. She stopped half way, turned around and waved. Emma waved back and then Regina continued to walk to her house and inside.

* * *

When Emma and her mother arrived back home, Emma said, "I'm going to sit outside for awhile. Thank you so much, Mom, for this weekend. I truly appreciate your help…"

"Aww. You're welcome honey, anytime you need help just let us know."

With that Mary Margaret left her daughter outside. Emma pulled the letter out of her pocket and unfolded it. She took a deep breath and read.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Emma,_

 _How does a person tell another person exactly what and how they feel about them? I don't know if there's a right or wrong way…I hope my way is acceptable to you._

 _Emma, I know that I'm not most beautiful girl in the world. Before you came along, I thought that I accepted and came to terms with this idea. I know that "beauty" is both on the inside and also on the outside as well. I tried very hard to own what happened to me and have a positive outlook when thinking about it. By owning it I had hoped that that meant I accepted it as well. It doesn't, necessarily mean this. I accepted it, but I was vehemently mad, angry and upset that I was chosen to be like this. It took me a long time to come to terms and there are some days when I'm not. I'm a work in progress._

 _But then you showed up. You're my protector and my supporter…No, Emma Swan you're my personal Savior. In the very short time that we've known each other you have saved me not only from the outside world, but also from myself. I've come to rely on this thought. It gives me hope. Makes me believe that anything and everything is possible. For this I thank you… Em, I am starting to see myself as whole and complete because that's how you've seen me from the very beginning._

 _I am now hopeful for a future. But I don't have one unless I have one with you. I hope this can take many forms. First as best friends, then …_

 _Em, you've changed my life and my way of thinking…Hell you've changed me. I will be forever thankful and forever in your debt. It is my hope that I can be, for you, the person you need me to be. I want to be there like you have been there for me. I'm willing to step out of my comfort zone and attempt to do things that I normally wouldn't. I believe in you and I believe in what we could share together._

 _So as I look to the future I want everything you want. I want to do everything you want to do. I hope that our friendship can grow with what we decide it should have. I'm ready to be your best friend. I'm ready to be your partner. And I am ready to be whatever else you need me to be._

 _Em, I want all of my firsts to be with you. First date…First time…First argument…First everything._

 _I am here for you too!_

 _~ Regina._

By the end of reading Regina's letter to her, she had tears of immense joy streaming down her cheeks. She wiped away some, but more followed. She bolted up and ran into the house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to Regina's. I'm going to ask her do something for me. I wanna make sure that you were being sincere when you said it doesn't matter to you. Please tell me now cuz I'm hoping Regina's gonna be a big part of my life for a very long time," Emma said excitedly.

"Need a ride," her mother responded with a bright smile.

"Go get your girl," her father said enthusiastically.

"No, um, thank you," she sincerely said. She folded the paper up and shoved it in her back pocket. Then she raced to the door and disappeared after slamming it shut.

She ran the ten blocks from her house to Regina's. She didn't walk at all. She ran at full speed until she got to the front door. She rang the doorbell feverishly until Mrs. Mills answered it.

"What do you want?"

"To see your daughter," Emma replied honestly.

"You just spent the entire weekend with her. Aren't you tired of her yet?"

Emma was flabbergasted at the comment. "No, ma'am…the opposite actually." With that she pushed through the opened door and past Regina's mother who did little to stop her. She did, however, take a large gulp of Vodka.

Emma took the stairs two at a time as she ran to Regina's room. She pushed the door open and startled her. Realizing who it was, Regina wore a huge smile on her face.

"Emma," Regina started to say, but was interrupted by Emma's hand being raised up. Emma took a few deep breaths. Then she felt for the doorknob. Once she found it she found the lock and twisted it in place all the while staring at Regina.

"Did you mean what you wrote," Emma said as her breathing began to return to normal. She took some big deep breaths to do this.

Regina looked at Emma. "Did you run here?"

She nodded her head in confirmation, but asked her question again. "Regina, did you mean what you said?"

"Yes, Emma, I did. I do."

This confirmation was all it took. Emma rushed up to Regina and grabbed her cheeks in her hands. She moved her head forward and enveloped Regina's lips in a passionate kiss. Regina's hands gravitated to Emma's waist as she pulled her into her body. Both of their heads tilted back and forth. Regina let a tiny moan slip out of her mouth, which only gave Emma more motivation to deepen the kiss as she swiped her tongue against Regina's lower lip. Regina went to moan again, but Emma's tongue snuck into her mouth. Soon their tongues were massaging each other's.

"Emma," Regina whispered when she came up for air. She dove right back into the kiss with her Savior.

"Regina," Emma said as she breathed the same air as Regina before diving right back into the kiss.

Suddenly, she felt Regina push her backwards as they walked closer to her bed. The backs of Emma's legs hit the mattress first and she had no choice, but to plop down on it. Regina immediately straddled her legs. It was then that the monumental meaning of what was happening hit Emma.

"Regina," Emma said as she tried to stop the kiss.

"Hmm," Regina replied.

"We need to talk right now," Emma said as she tried to be insistence. Regina was making it difficult though.

"Please?"

This made Regina stop. She continued to sit on Emma's legs, but their kiss had ceased. Once Regina and Emma came down from their mutual bliss, Regina removed herself from Emma's lap. She pulled a chair over and sat down in front of Emma.

"Is it okay if we hold hands?" Regina didn't wait for a response as she grabbed both of Emma's in her own. She brought each one up and kissed it.

"Geez, you're making this hard," Emma said and sighed, which elicited a laugh from Regina.

"Sorry," Regina playfully said with a seductive smile.

Emma smirked, but began, "Thank you for your letter. It made me cry..."

"Oh, Emma, I'm sorry!"

"Tears of joy and happiness..."

Regina smiled. "That's wonderful! I meant every word. I know that we've just became best friends…I so want to see where this friendship and, uh, relationship can take us!" Regina looked down and asked, "Do you?"

Emma lifted Regina's chin up so they'd look at each other.

"I absolutely do!"

Regina quickly kissed Emma and then sat back down. Emma was dumbstruck for a second. "Um, it's gonna be difficult to not be able to kiss you like all the time," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"I know, but for right now…" Regina lunged forward and captured Emma's lips with her own. The force made the girls fall backwards onto the mattress. Regina's body lay right on top of Emma's who immediately wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Hmm," Regina moaned.

"Good God," Emma panted out. She knew that she wanted to finish the conversation so she rolled them over as Regina shrieked.

Emma chuckled, but warned, "Your Mother…"

"I don't care," said Regina. "I want her to know…"

Emma picked herself up and leaned on her elbows. "Know what?"

"Well, um, I guess I haven't formally asked, but Emma…"

"Will you be my girlfriend," they said at the same time.

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"Will you," they started to say at the same time again until Regina covered Emma's mouth with her hand. "Emma, will you be my girlfriend?"

Despite Regina's hand covering her mouth, Emma's smile was huge. She grabbed the hand and pulled it off her mouth. "Yes, Regina, I will!"

Regina smiled and chuckled.

"Regina, will you be my girlfriend," Emma asked hopeful.

"Yes, Em, of course I will," Regina replied with a smirk. Then she leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

* * *

The next day at school, Emma proudly wore the heart necklace she had received from Regina, her girlfriend. She and Regina walked each other to classes and held hands the entire time.

When they had to separate, Emma left her with small pieces of paper with a little sayings.

 _You make me happy!_

 _I so need a kiss from you._

 _I hope you know how courageous I think you are._

This last note Regina had trouble believing. She had never really thought her life or herself to be courageous in any way. She was just living the life she was destined to have.

At the end of the day, while Regina waited for Emma at her locker, Zelena and Killian sauntered up and Killian smacked a book out of Regina's hand. Zelena meanly chuckled.

"Killian, please pick it up." Regina asked kind of apprehensively.

Instead of picking the book up from the ground he kicked it into the middle of the hallway and laughed like he just told the funniest joke ever.

Out of nowhere Emma pushed him violently against the locker.

"What the hell, Swan?" Killian rubbed his back.

"Pick it up, Jones!"

"He doesn't have to," Zelena said to instigate a bigger scene which they were drawing already.

"Don't you dare," Emma just put her hand up.

"Don't tell my girlfriend what to do," Killian defended in his Irish accent.

"Well both of you stop bullying my girlfriend!"

"Your what?" Killian and Zelena began to laugh hysterically. This made Emma fume with anger. In one quick movement Emma balled up her fist and sucker punched Killian on his jaw. The force of the swing made him fall backwards against the lockers. Immediately Emma grabbed him by his collar and stared him down. "If you ever, ever even consider doing anything except smiling and waving at her, I'll hurt you even worse! That goes for everyone else. The bullying of my girlfriend, this amazing girl, no woman has to stop. Do you hear me?"

The large room was Earth shatteringly silence. Figuring her point had been made she picked up the book and grabbed Regina's hand to escort her outside.

As soon as they were there Emma plopped down onto the bench that was there and hunched over. Regina timidly walked and sat next to her. She tentatively placed a hand on Emma's back. "Are you okay?" Emma picked head up and Regina saw tears running down her cheeks. "Oh Em," Regina gave her a sideways hug. Emma placed her hand on Regina's bicep.

"I've never done that before! I kinda don't like myself right now!" She forcibly wiped at her tears.

"Emma, you only did it to protect me. I appreciate it. You know that. I hope you can understand that in some situations I can handle it. I want you to see me as your equal. Your partner."

"I do...I just want to help you cuz I care for you very much. I'll try."

Regina placed her head on Emma's shoulder as Emma placed hers on top of Regina's. Just then Emma's Mom showed up, rolled down the window and screamed, "Awww!"

Emma blushed, but Regina grabbed her hand and kissed it sweetly.

"Can Regina come over to do homework?"

"Sure. Regina, wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure, thank you," Regina said as she got in the Swans' car and they drove away.

"Call your Mom," said Mary Margaret mothering.

"Ok," Regina said as she dialed her house number.

On the first ring, she heard, "Where are you?"

"In the Swans' car on the way to their house to do homework and have dinner," Regina informed her mother.

"I don't like that you're spending so much time with her," Cora said meanly.

"Well, Mother, I'd start liking it. Emma's my girlfriend. You know what…I don't like that you drink so much." Regina hung up the phone after that. "What did I just do," she whispered to herself. Emma leaned over and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Regina could do nothing, but nod her head in confirmation.

A little while later, they arrived at Emma's house and walked inside.

"Ah, Regina, you're becoming a regular family member…I like it," David greeted her when they saw him. "Hey, Em!"

"Thank you, Mr. Swan," Regina greeted warmly.

"Nah, call me 'David'…."

"And call me 'Mary Margaret'!"

Emma smiled widely and Regina blushed. "Okay, thank you," she said happily.

"Okay, we're going upstairs to do homework," Emma said and tugged at Regina's arm. She pulled her upstairs and into her room where she shut the door. She also locked it. As she turned around Regina lunged at her as she captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

"Regina," Emma moaned inside her girlfriend's mouth.

"Hmm," Regina said as she enjoyed the kiss.

Emma tugged at Regina's body as tightly as possible and Regina played with Emma's blonde hair with her fingers.

After a few more minutes of the kiss, Emma stopped it and said, "I can't believe you told your Mother that."

Regina pulled away and looked at her quizzically. "That you're my girlfriend or that I don't like her drinking?"

"Both," Emma replied with a nervous giggle.

"Well both statements were true. You are my girlfriend and I absolutely hate her drinking. I don't lie," said Regina matter of fact. Emma smiled at her. She leaned forward and gave her a quick peck.

"Okay, homework?"

"I could think of something else that would be more fun," Regina purred as she pulled Emma into her arms. They exchanged kisses and gravitated towards the bed where they fell onto it. Immediately Regina moved to be on top of Emma. She leaned down and captured Emma's lips in a hungry kiss. Emma felt Regina's hand cup her breast and she sighed. She liked the sensation of Regina touching her. She moaned and Regina smirked.

"You feel so good," Regina said as she bit Emma's neck. She was successful in leaving a mark, which she soothed with her tongue.

Emma's body froze and she felt something building inside of her for the first time. "I do believe you're turning me on, Miss Mills," Emma said lustfully.

"Oh," Regina said as she peered down at Emma and smirked. She then squeezed Emma's breast and bit her neck at the same time. Emma's body convulsed with excitement.

"Em, you okay?"

"Yes, but I think we should stop before we go any further. I don't think we're ready for that," Emma said honestly and shyly.

"You're right. We haven't even been on an 'official' first date," Regina realized. "When is that going to happen?"

"Friday," Emma said quickly as she sat up. "I wanna plan it…"

"Well, I wanted to."

"Ok, compromise…we both plan a part of it. Deal?" Emma extended her hand out.

"Deal," Regina said as she shook Emma's hand and then kissed it.

Then they did their homework. During dinner, there was a pounding on the door and an incessant ringing of the Swans' doorbell.

"Hold on," Mary Margaret yelled as she ran to the door. As soon as the door was opened a little, the visitor swung it open and made Emma's Mom lose her balance. The visitor barged into the house screaming, "Regina!"

Regina froze with her fork hanging out of her mouth. "Mother, how did you find me?" she lowered head in embarrassment and shame.

Sensing that Mrs. Mills was upset, both David and Emma stood up protectively around Regina.

"I called information, got their address and walked the distance here. We're leaving right now.

Get your belongings." Cora gave her daughter a menacing stare.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Regina boldly said. Emma winked her approval at her.

"Mrs. Mills," David tried to interject, "Regina's still eating dinner. May we offer you a plate?"

"No, you're acting like a real _prince_ ," Cora rudely said.

"Mother!"

Cora reached between Emma and her father and grabbed Regina's arm. She forcibly pulled her. Regina wiggled herself out of her mother's grasp, which made Cora lose her footing. "I'm not going," Regina said.

"Now you're acting defiantly," Cora questioned. "You're trying to show off."

All of a sudden, Cora raised her hand in the air. She violently swung it down. Luckily Emma was there to catch it. "You were _not_ just about to hit your daughter, right?" Emma's demeanor changed drastically.

"Yes, I was." Cora stood nose to nose with Emma who was not about to back down any time soon. In an instance, Mary Margaret grabbed the back of Cora's shirt and pulled her away. "Come on, lady…it's time for you to leave."

Cora wiggled out from Mary Margaret's surprisingly tight grip and tried to grab Regina again who moved out of her reach. "Wait!" Regina looked defeated. "I'll go with her."

They all stared at her, including her mother who sported a little smirk. "That's right. Get your things."

Regina walked into the other room and grabbed her belongings. "Regina, please don't do this," Emma pleaded.

"It's alright Emma," Regina reassured her girlfriend. "She won't do anything…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Em, I'm sure," Regina said and gave her a quick kiss.

"Regina, now," her mother demanded. Regina and Emma walked hand in hand up to the front door. Before Regina stepped over the threshold, she turned and politely said, "Thank you for allowing me to come over."

Emma's parents looked sad and heart broken. Emma was still visibly upset. "If she tries anything, you call me and I'll run over, okay," Emma said as a warning to Regina's mother.

She kissed Emma's cheek and then left the house with her mother. The Swans watched as Regina walked down their walkway with her head hung down. Emma's heart was breaking.

"Regina!"

Regina spun around and watched as Emma came running to her. Once she was inches away, she pulled Regina to her and kissed her sweetly.

"Ugh," Cora muttered as she tried to separate them.

"Do not touch our daughter," David said as he stepped up.

Regina released Emma and turned to walk away.

"Regina," Emma called out, but she didn't turn around again.

Emma lowered her head, turned and ran into the house. Her mother watched as she ran, but decided not to go after her yet. Instead she watched a defeated Regina and her mother walk away from their home.

When they were down the block, David closed the door.

"We need to do something," David said.

"She's her mother, Hon," Mary Margaret replied.

He wasn't satisfied with the answer he received so he raced into the basement to be alone. Or so his wife thought.

* * *

On the walk home, Regina and her mother were completely silent. Regina tried with all her might not to break down in front of her mother.

"Regina," Cora attempted to say.

"What?" Regina stopped walking. She placed her hands on her hips.

"I want to talk," Cora began.

"Now you want to talk? You've had _years_ to do that. That is all I've wanted from you, Mother. To have some type of relationship where you're not so angry with me. I did nothing wrong. I can't control this," Regina said as she outlined her face with her finger. "If I had control over don't you think that I'd use it so I wouldn't get bullied almost everyday."

"You get bullied a lot," Cora asked as the realization hit her.

"Yeah, I do. You don't care about me so why should I mention it? You wouldn't remember it the next morning anyway."

Cora lowered her head as they continued to walk home. "And Emma?"

"Emma…is my protector, my support system, my savior. She has been doing what _you_ should have done from the very beginning. Emma sees me, Mother. You don't! You see my ugliness while Emma, she sees, my beauty. Emma is my family…"

Regina last statement hurt Cora deeply, but she kept it to herself. There were several minutes of awkward silence where neither of them said a word.

"See you should want to have this conversation with me, Mother. Do you know how much you have just hurt me? You've embarrassed me in front of my girlfriend and her parents."

Cora looked up in distain.

"Yes, Mother, my _GIRLFRIEND!"_ Regina yelled and spun around while waving her arms in the air. "I, Regina Mills, have a wonderful girlfriend who isn't afraid to be with me. A girlfriend who supports me and stands up for me in the face of danger!"

Cora looked down again as they continued to walk to the house. In a few more minutes of silence, they arrived at the mansion.

Before Regina walked inside, she turned around and said, "I am here, but my heart is not. I am respectful to you because for better or worse you are my mother. However please don't attempt to talk to me or do anything to hurt me any more. You've done enough. We are not family anymore. Ever since Daddy passed away we haven't been. So it won't be too much of a stretch for you to not talk to your _only_ daughter." She turned around and ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

Cora was left speechless still at the door.

* * *

 _Back at the Swan's residence…_

"Honey, I need sheets," David yelled up to his wife as he began to push the bed against the wall.

"David! You're going to hurt yourself!" Mary Margaret came running down to assist her husband.

Then the idea of what was happening hit her. "David, what's happening?"

"I have an idea." He said excitedly.

"Care to share?"

"No child or young adult or whatever the right name for them is, deserves to be ignored and treated less than because they are 'different'. They deserve to be loved and accepted for all of their positive attributes."

"You know I agree…so…"

"I'd like to extend an invitation to Regina to live with us for how ever long it takes her mother to realize what she has…what do you think?"

Mary Margaret ran up to her husband and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'll get those sheets. I love you. Emma's going to be ecstatic!"

"Even if Mrs. Mills doesn't come to the realization that she treats Regina poorly, she can stay with us indefinitely." Mary Margaret reached up and kissed his cheek.

In a little while they had converted the basement into a little apartment complete with television and little refrigerator.

They rushed up to their daughter's room and swung the door opened. They found Emma lying in bed, silently sobbing.

Her Mom walked up to her and sat down on the bed. "Oh, Emma, it's okay."

"No it's not. Her own hates her because of something she has no control over. I can't imagine what that must feel like. She gets bullied at school when I'm not there. And one of her best friends, ya know besides me, doesn't really like her."

"Emma, she now has you…and she has us," her father said sincerely.

Emma picked her head up and asked, "What?"

"Get ready and come downstairs."

"Um, Dad it's ten o'clock at night," Emma reminded him.

"Just do it," her mother encouraged.

Emma got up and did as she was told. And soon they were in the family car, driving to Regina's house. The trio got out of the car and walked up to the front door. They began to ring the doorbell and didn't stop until Cora drunkenly answered.

"What do you want?"

They folded their arms across their chest.

"Well, Emma here wants to see your daughter," David said as they pushed their way into the house. Emma made a mad dash up to her room.

"We would like to have a conversation, Mrs. Mills," Emma heard her mother say.

Anything after that was mute as she walked to Regina's door. She slowly opened it and walked in. she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Go away Mother," Regina demanded through her tears. Emma placed her hand on Regina's shoulder blade, which made Regina pick up her head to look at who it was. "Emma? How'd you get in here?"

"I broke in," Emma said seriously.

"What?"

Emma laughed heartily. "No, Regina, my parents are having a conversation with your mother." Regina smacked her thigh and then rubbed it softly. Emma leaned down and Regina leaned up to connect their lips together.

After the kiss broke, Regina sadly said, "I'm so sorry about before. I don't know why she did that."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Emma said as she caressed Regina's cheek tenderly.

Regina looked into Emma's eyes and saw the sincerity in them.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Regina said, but didn't try to move their positions.

"Oh, uh, Regina, the Swans, here, think it would be a good idea if you lived with them for a while."

Both Emma and Regina were dumbstruck. "Really," Emma voiced first.

"Yes," Mary Margaret said honestly.

"What do you think?" Regina looked at her mother.

"I think it's a good idea." Cora looked everywhere, but at her daughter.

"I'm that disposable to you?" Regina looked down as she tried not to cry.

Cora said nothing. She should have said something, but she didn't.

"Well, okay, then." Regina decided as she picked herself off of the bed and began to pack an overnight bag. "I guess, after school, we'll come back for the rest of my stuff."

As soon as she was finished, she realized that she almost forgot two things. She ran to drawer counter and grabbed a framed photo of her father. He was smiling back at her. Regina has missed seeing that smile in person and not just in this photograph everyday since his death. She carefully carried it over and placed it in her duffle bag. She also retrieved the heart shaped box that held Emma's notes to her. She placed it next to her father's picture in the duffle bag.

The people in her room watched as she zipped the bag up and walked directly out of the room. She didn't give her mother a second look. She walked down the stairs with Emma at her side and walked directly outside to the Swans' car. She opened the trunk and put her bag inside it. Then she wordlessly got into the car and waited for the rest of them to get in.

Once they did, the ride to their house was made in silence. When they arrived, David got out of the car and ran to get Regina's bag. They all walked to the house.

"I'll take the couch," Regina said as she extended her hand for her overnight bag.

"Follow us," David said as he walked away. They all followed him to the basement where Regina and Emma were shocked.

"I know it's not much, but I figure that with your stuff, which I'll pick up tomorrow for you, you can add your own flare to it."

Regina dropped her bag, ran to Emma's parents and hugged them tightly. "Thank you," she said humbly.

Once the hug was finished, Mary Margaret looked at her daughter. "Hey, you've been quiet. What's going on?"

Wordlessly Emma lunged at her parents and hugged them tightly. "Thank you. I am so happy right now. I truly appreciate this," Emma said happily.

"You're welcome."

Regina had a thought, but wanted to have a private conversation with her. "Hey, Mary Margaret, can I have a word?" Regina was shy so Emma's Mom knew it was a personal issue.

"Go upstairs, us girls need to chat." Mary Margaret looked at her husband.

"I'm not one of the girls," he asked playfully as he tossed his head back and forth.

Regina looked at Emma and said, "You too, Em!"

Emma looked baffled, but said, "Wait for me, Dad." They both climbed the stairs and shut the door behind them.

Once they were alone, Regina started the conversation. "I am in awe of your kindness and generosity, really I am…"

Emma's Mom smiled warmly.

"I don't want to sound presumptuous or ungrateful, but does this mean I need to break up with Emma?" Regina looked at Mary Margaret with a sad and concerned look on her face.

"Oh honey, of course not. It is because of that relationship that we thought this would be a good idea. We'd never ask you two to stop whatever this is that's developing."

Regina took a sigh of relief.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. I'll let you get settled and I'll send Emma back, right?"

Regina nodded her head and said, "Thank you so much. I am very appreciative."

Between the time that Mary Margaret left and Emma came back, Regina unzipped her bag. She picked up her father's picture and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed. Then she walked to the dresser and pulled out a drawer. She unpacked her clothes and sighed happily.

Emma came barreling down the stairs and stopped as she saw her girlfriend as she stood there.

"You are so beautiful," Emma said honestly.

Regina turned and ran into Emma's arms. "I can't believe this, Emma, your parents are not only accepting us as a couple, but they accept me as I am, with all my flaws…"

"Of course, sweetheart," Emma said. "They accept me and you as a couple…a package deal!" Emma lifted her off of the ground a few inches as Regina captured Emma's lips. They held onto each other tightly as Emma spun them around the room. After a few spins, she placed Regina back onto the floor.

"It's getting late. And we have school tomorrow," Regina said as she noticed the time. She walked Emma to the stairs, but before Emma began to climb them, Regina hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for changing my life," Regina said passionately.

"We've only just begun," Emma said with a smile.

Then they kissed again.


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the first week of Regina staying with the Swans there was a lot of laughter and happiness in the house. Every night before they went to sleep, Emma and Regina would alternate whose bed they would cuddle and make out in. At the end of the night both girls pouted when they separated. They were so happy to know that they didn't have the ten-block distance between them.

On Wednesday as they were getting dropped off at school, Regina asked to speak with Mary Margaret alone. "I'll be there in a few minutes," Regina assured Emma with a sweet kiss.

Once Emma left the car, Regina started the conversation, "Friday evening is our first date and I want my part to be as special as possible. I know I've asked for a lot lately, but you can think about what might be good ideas and let me know? Please?"

"First of all, you didn't ask to move in with us. We offered. And second of course." Mary Margaret looked at Regina with a warm smile. "Now get outta here!"

Regina chuckled but grabbed her stuff and ran out of the car. Emma was waiting for her just inside the school. "Everything okay?" Regina nodded her head and grabbed Emma's hand as they walked to their lockers.

* * *

"You're living together?" Ruby was shocked, but had a smirk on her face.

"Yes, keep your voice down," Emma insistently said. She too wore a smile.

"Since when?"

"Monday night," Emma said, "Her mother came over unannounced and drunk. Let's just say there was a scene. My parents came to her rescue big time."

"That's great!" Ruby said as she patted Emma on her shoulder. "Just don't forget about me…"

"Never Lucas." Emma quickly hugged her friend. "In fact what do you say about helping your _best friend_ plan a part of her first date?"

"Best friend, huh?" Ruby looked at Emma and smiled.

'Let's go," Emma said as she knew she had time before Regina would be waiting for her.

* * *

Regina scribbled something in her notebook and then crossed it out.

" _Think, Mills!"_ she thought to herself. _"It's just planning half of a first date with your amazing girlfriend. Ugh this is difficult!"_ Regina rubbed her forehead.

Then the idea hit her. _"Make her your favorite dish to make…lasagna…"_

She wrote that down.

" _Have it be a at home date,"_ she thought, _"Check with her parents."_

She wrote that down. When she was finished, she was happy with the plans she had made for her first date.

* * *

Before they both knew it, it was Thursday night. Regina walked over to Emma's parents and sat down. She waited until they noticed her.

"Yes, Regina," David said as he looked at her.

"I was wondering if you had plans for tomorrow night that included, um, not being home?"

David smirked and Mary Margaret poked his side. "We're going out to dinner and to a movie."

"We are?" David was surprised, but he received a "play along" stare from his wife. "Oh, yeah, we are."

"We'll be out until late," Emma's Mom said, "And I got the ingredients for the meal in the refrigerator. I saw the note, by the way."

"Oh, thank you. Can I pay you back?"

Mary Margaret just shook her head back and forth.

"Thank you." Then Regina walked away.

* * *

"Hey, Mom," Emma said as she ran down the stairs.

"Yes, Emma, I put the bouquet of roses on the container top that's in your closet this morning." Mary Margaret knew exactly what her daughter was going to ask her. "Oh, we're going out tonight and will be out late."

"Okay, she's planning the first half and I have the second. We're walking to the park and watching the stars…something low key and not too crowd intensive," said Emma with a small smile. "I hope she's okay with that."

"I'll be okay with anything you plan, Em," said Regina as she came up the stairs.

"Oh, how much of that did you hear," Emma asked nervously.

"Just that last sentence, I swear," Regina said as she raised her hand up in the air.

Emma sighed as she took a deep breath. Then they went to school with Ruby and her mother.

"We excited for later," Ruby asked with a wink.

"You have no idea," Emma said happily.

"No idea," Regina whispered under breath.

For both of them the day flew by. And pretty soon they were picked up by Mary Margaret.

"Have a good day?"

They nodded their heads. As the car drove into the driveway the ladies flew out of the car and directly into the house, followed by Emma's Mom.

"Regina," Mary Margaret called out.

Regina turned around. "Yes?"

"The ingredients have been measured and are sitting in the refrigerator for you to combine them. The pan is waiting over there. The sparkling cider, which we bought, is in the refrigerator too. The oven is preheating as we speak. David and I will leave after he gets home and changes. Okay?"

Regina nodded her head and smiled. She then ran down the stairs and straight to her closet.

" _What should I wear?"_ she thought as she rummaged through her closet. She found a purple lightweight sweater with black leggings. She brushed her teeth in the mini bathroom that the room had and then brushed her hair.

" _It's as good as it's gonna get, Mills,"_ Regina thought. Taking a step back to look at herself in the mirror, she was pretty satisfied with what she saw staring back at her despite the scar. She raced up the stairs to prepare dinner.

Mary Margaret watched as Regina skillfully plopped the ingredients into the pan and put the pan in the preheated oven. David arrived home. He quickly and wordlessly jogged up the stairs to their room to change. Once he was finished Emma's parents left with a "Good luck," from David and a "don't burn the house down" warning from Mary Margaret.

As the door shut, Regina immediately grabbed two plates, utensils, and glasses from all of the cabinets. She set the table and found a candle to light.

* * *

Emma tossed almost every article of clothing she owned onto the floor as she searched to find the perfect outfit. In the end, she opted for a teal button up, long sleeved, but lightweight shirt and her blue jeans. And then she quickly put the clothes back in the closet. She gently pulled out the bouquet of roses and placed them onto her bed. She took a look in the mirror.

" _Looking good Swan. Don't be nervous. You've got this. Treat her like a princess!"_

Emma nodded her head and then grabbed the flowers. She proceeded to walk out of her room when the scent of wonderfully smelling Italian food flooded her nostrils. She jogged down the stairs and watched as Regina placed the Italian bread onto the table.

"Wow," Emma said.

"Whoa, Emma, you scared me," Regina exclaimed as she jumped into the air a little.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart," Emma apologized as she handed Regina the flowers.

"Oh my God, Emma. They're gorgeous."

"Just like you," Emma said with a smile. Regina walked over to her and kissed her sweetly. "Where does your Mom keep vases?"

"I'll find them and take care of this," Emma said as she searched for the right cabinet. Regina placed the bouquet onto the table while Emma checked the bottom cabinets and on the second option she found them. "Bingo!" She gently pulled one out. She grabbed the arrangement from the table and went to work.

While Emma did that, Regina tended to dinner. She opened the oven door and looked into it. "Five more minutes," Regina said confidently. "I'll get the drinks." She ran towards the refrigerator and opened it. She pulled out the cider bottle, which looked like a champagne bottle. "Courtesy of your parents," she said as she held it so Emma saw it.

"Yum," Emma said as she finished her job with a smile. "Where would you like these?"

"On my dresser? Don't do it now," Regina said.

"No, no. I'll be right back," Emma said as she disappeared into the basement. In mere minutes she reappeared.

"Just in time. Grab me that oven mitt over there, please?"

Emma did what she was asked. She held onto it long after Regina had grabbed it. Emma pulled a shocked Regina to her and kissed her sweetly. The kiss lasted a few seconds. Emma let go of the mitt and Regina smiled.

"Okay, it looks good," said Regina as she pulled it out gently. She placed the pan onto the kitchen table. "Just easier this way." She found a spatula and started to divide it up. Emma placed her hand over Regina's and said, "Let me."

Before she began to divide the meal, Emma then pulled out a chair for Regina who sat down.

"This looks so good," Emma commented as she sliced a big piece and placed it on Regina's plate. She did the same actions for her own plate. While she was doing that Regina cut the bread and gave Emma a few slices and some for herself.

"Thank you," Regina said shyly, "I really hope you like it."

Emma handed Regina her plate and then sat down. she immediately forked a piece of it. Regina watched as she did this. Before Emma had the chance to close her mouth, Regina was anxious.

"Wow. That is amazing," Emma said happily with a mouth full of food.

Regina smiled in delight. "Your Mom helped me a little, but I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Thank you for not minding that we didn't go out for dinner."

"No worries. After dinner we're going out," Emma hinted and quickly saw Regina's expression change.

"Nowhere too crowded. Trust me," Emma assured her, which seemed to calm Regina down. "I know that you had a day at school and so did I. I want to be able to enjoy you and our time together without people…"

Regina nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you, Em."

"You are welcome," Emma said as she shoveled the last piece of lasagna into her mouth.

"Want more?" Regina smiled.

"Actually, I'm good. That was so amazing. Thank you for making it. I hope you can make it again in the future for us."

"Absolutely," Regina said with a smile. Then she leaned over the table and surprised Emma with a sweet kiss. Emma didn't waste any time as she wrapped her hand behind Regina's head to deepen the kiss. Regina got swept away and licked Emma's bottom lip. When Emma opened her mouth a little, Regina's tongue shot into Emma's mouth and immediately began to massage her tongue.

"Hmm," Emma moaned in delight.

"Wow," Regina said when she stopped the kiss.

Emma smiled as she sat back. "Let me help you clean up. We'll do the dishes before we leave for my part of the date."

As Regina got up and grabbed Emma's dish she timidly asked, "How's it going so far for you?"

Emma looked up her in bewilderment. "Sweetheart, it's going wonderfully for me. We don't have that added pressure of getting to know each other that much since we already know a lot about each other."

Regina sighed and replied, "I feel the same way. We had that amazing sleepover and our notes to each other."

Once all of the dishes were in the sink, Regina began to wash them carefully.

"Do you think that I can get what we need for the second part of our date while you're doing these?"

"I got this," Regina said and winked at Emma.

She turned around and ran at full speed up to her bed. Once there she grabbed a fluffy blanket, her cordless radio-CD player, the picnic basket she'd prepared the night before and a poem that she had written for her girlfriend. She gathered it all together and hurried back downstairs.

She was happy to find Regina waiting for her as she stood against the couch. "Hey," she said shyly.

"Hey, you ready," said Emma with a bright smile.

"Yeah, can I hold anything," Regina asked as she grabbed the blanket from Emma's shoulder.

Emma smiled, opened the door and they left the house. Regina grabbed Emma's free hand and squeezed it a little. They slowly took their time in getting to the park. Once they arrived they found a secluded section and Regina removed the blanket from her shoulder and flung it out so they could sit on it. Emma placed the picnic basket on top so that the blanket wouldn't move.

Regina sat down as Emma did. She unloaded the contents of the basket and threw them onto the blanket. "Help yourself."

Regina pulled Emma to her. Before she went in for a kiss she said, "Okay."

They kissed back and forth and gravity helped as they fell backwards onto the blanket. Regina, being on top, smiled lustfully and then dove back in for another kiss. Her hands went to massage Emma's thighs as Emma's arms wrapped tightly and protectively around Regina's torso. Their heads tilted back and forth while moans came from both of them.

"Regina," Emma whispered.

"Emma," Regina whispered back. Her hands went to unbutton Emma's teal shirt. With every button she undid, she kissed the exposed skin that was there. "Hmm," Emma moaned lustfully.

"Your sweater doesn't have buttons," Emma sadly noticed. It didn't matter, however as Regina lifted the fabric up and off of her body. This left her exposed only in her leggings and bra.

"As much as this is turning me on, and trust me, it is, we gotta be careful. This park isn't private. And personally, I don't want to share our intimacy with others. Get my drift?"

"Yes, unfortunately, you are right. Thank you for allowing me to do that," Regina said as she rolled off of Emma.

"Please know that it's not a rejection…I just don't feel like getting arrested tonight."

Regina laughed and said, "How would we explain that to your parents?"

Emma smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Regina immediately placed her head on Emma's chest. She was able to wrap her arms around Regina. "This is nice."

"It just feels, I don't know, right. I guess. Like it's destiny or fate." Regina said as she sighed.

"Yeah, I think so too." Emma lifted her head to kiss Regina's hair. Regina then pressed the on button for the radio that they had brought. Luckily the station they landed on was playing a sweet song. And it had just begun. Regina shot up and pulled Emma with her. When they were both on their feet, Regina pulled Emma into her body and they slow danced.

 _I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up_

Regina placed her head on Emma's chest. "I can hear your heartbeat," she whispered with a happy sigh.

"It beats for you, Sweetheart," Emma whispered as she swayed back and forth with the most amazing woman in her arms.

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest_

Emma twirled them in a circle and then moved quickly in a motion that was all her own.

"You okay?"

"Yup, trying to keep up with you," Regina said quickly.

"Sorry," she apologized as she slowed down her pace. "Better?"

The song continued.

 _I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

 _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

 _When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now  
Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that everyday you'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow _

Both Regina and Emma tightened their grips around each other. Emma kissed her head and sighed happily. Somewhere along the way, Regina took control of the dancing and Emma didn't fight it.

 _I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

 _I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

 _I'm gonna love you till  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows  
'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go  
Oh, just say you won't let go_

As the song played out, Regina looked up at Emma lovingly and asked, "Can this be our song?"

"Of course, 'Say You Won't Let Go' by James Arthur will be our song, Sweetheart," Emma said and leaned her head down. Regina leaned up and they connected their lips for a passionate kiss. They kissed for a long time and moans were heard from each girl. Emma massaged Regina's cheeks as Regina rubbed her hands across Emma's back. Air wasn't an issue since they took gulps of air at the same time and then dove back into the kiss. Soon they slowed the kiss down to little pecks and then to kisses on their cheeks.

"Are you having a good time," Emma asked shyly.

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"May I ask you a question?"

Regina just stared at Emma. Emma continued, "Are you at all upset that your mother hasn't reached out or anything?"

Regina lowered her head for a split second, but Emma saw it. "I didn't mean to upset you or bring the evening down."

"You didn't. I honestly haven't given the idea a single thought before now…"

"And that's cuz of me…Damn it…I'm sorry," Emma apologized profusely.

Regina stopped Emma's rambling with a peck on her lips. "It's okay," Regina said, but never really gave her an answer.

A little while later, Emma glanced down at her watch.

"Wow, it's nine o'clock," Emma said surprised. "The sun's gone down and it's getting chilling. Are you ready to go home?"

Regina pouted, but said, "I don't want this evening to end, my dear."

"Me either, but my parents might send a search party out if we're a little later," she said and chuckled.

"Oh, that wouldn't be good. Um, just one more kiss," Regina said as she captured Emma's lips in another tongue thrashing, hungry kiss. Emma pulled Regina as close to her as possible. So close in fact that she picked Regina off of the ground. "Emma," Regina moaned lustfully.

Emma smiled in the kiss, but didn't cease it. In fact she intensified it as she guided them back onto the blanket again. As soon as Regina's back landed on the blanket Emma straddled her and hung her head down to continue the kiss.

"Emma," Regina moaned longingly. "I need you."

"I need you too, but not here," Emma said in response.

"Where?"

"Where…I don't know…I didn't exactly planned this part out…shit!"

Regina reassured her, "Emma, it's okay." She squeezed Emma's behind with her two hands. "But sometime _really_ soon I need you to make love to me. Um, if you're up to it, of course."

"You have met me, right?" Emma chuckled. And Regina laughed.

"But seriously, as soon as the extended opportunity arises we will discuss and discover this part of our relationship."

Satisfied with that answer, Regina pushed Emma off of her and stood. "Should I be offended," Emma said sarcastically.

"Em," Regina said as she extended her hands out. "No, but we do have to go to our home. Geez, I love how that sounds."

They gathered their belongings and walked hand in hand back to their house. When they arrived they were happy to find that the lights at least on the first floor were off. They walked into the house and quietly put the items that they had brought with them, away.

Emma then walked Regina downstairs to her room. Right inside the door, she scooped Regina into her arms and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you for a wonderful first date," Regina said humbly.

"Thank you for a wonderful first date," Emma said with a huge smile. "Oh before I forget." Emma let go of Regina for her hand traveled into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded into a square.

Regina took it from her and asked, "What's this?"

"It's something I was working on for you. I hope you like it. Don't read it now, okay?"

Regina lunged forward and captured Emma's lips in an even hungrier kiss. They kissed again for several moments. When the kiss stopped, Regina looked up into Emma's eyes longingly.

"Thank you," said Regina as she walked into the room and shut the door on a shocked Emma.

* * *

Regina changed into her sweatpants a tee shirt. She brushed her teeth and combed her beautiful hair again.

She walked over to bed and climbed into it. She pulled the covers over her as she rested her back against the headboard with a pillow.

Regina unfolded the piece of paper and discovered two pieces instead of just one. She took a deep breath and read:

 _To my Sweetheart, hi it's me. I bet you're getting tired of receiving little notes from me huh? I hope you are not though. I enjoy writing to you immensely._

 _I've been working on this one for a whole week...Can you believe that? I did because I wanted it to be just right._

 _After you read the poem, I hope that you know just how much I care for and about you...that I believe that you can do anything you want to and that I hope I'm there to see you do it!_

 _So sit back, relax and enjoy "Every Time"._

 _Love,_

 _Em_

Regina put down the first page of the note and dabbed her cheeks from the tears that had leaked out. "How does she do this to me?" She shook her head in amusement.

Then she picked up the second page. She whispered:

"Every time I look at you

I do a double take

Cuz your beauty is overwhelming.

It is calming

To know that in this chaotic world

You exist!

You live your life to the fullest

And never miss one opportunity.

When you think no one is rootin' for you

Think of me

And know that I hope to see

You achieve and accomplish

All that you want in this life

Without any strife

Or distraction.

You, my sweetheart, are _my_ main attraction!

So succeed in everything you do.

And know I am looking to you

To make this world a better, kinder place

Where people can slow down

And not be in such a race.

Every time I think of you

I am happier –

About the person I am.

You are my role model

And for that I am grateful.

My wish for you

Is that you soar beyond your wildest expectations

And know that there aren't any limitations

To what you can achieve

Because you believe –

In honesty and what's true.

Like other people

I believe in you."

This poem that Emma had written for Regina was the more sincere poem that Regina had ever read. And it was written for her.

Suddenly a thought flashed in Regina's mind. She began to cry because of the thought.

"I _need_ to tell her…She has to know!" Regina resolved as she ran, full speed, out of her room, and into the kitchen. She raced to the staircase and took the stairs two at a time. She quietly ran to Emma's room and gently pushed the door open.

Regina found Emma already in her bed with the covers pulled up and over her head. She tip toed to the bed and dragged covers down a little bit so that she could lay next to her girlfriend. As soon as she was in bed, she pulled Emma to her body and was able to drape an arm around her. These actions made Emma stir in her sleep. She looked up and groggily asked, "Regina? What's wrong?"

Regina looked down and peered at her girlfriend. "Nothing…Just that…"

"Just what?" Emma tried to sit up because she was nervous. Regina pushed her back down.

"I love you."

Emma raised her head to look at Regina. She pulled Regina to her and whispered into her closest ear, "I love you…so much!"

Regina wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as tightly as possible. They lay in that position for a long time. Afterwards, Regina went to stand up, but Emma placed her hand on Regina's forearm. "Stay with me," Emma pleaded.

Regina settled back down and smiled up at Emma who had propped herself on her pillow. Emma leaned her head down and caught Regina's lips with her own. On instinct, Emma rolled onto Regina's body and kept kissing her. She kissed her like she was afraid that she'd disappear on her. Regina's arms went around Emma's torso tightly.

"I love you," Emma said as she broke the kiss. She peered down at Regina and watched as she replied, "I love you, so much, too!"

* * *

It was a sunny day with a few clouds in the sky. Cora parked her car in the parking lot of the building that she intended to go into. This time it wasn't a liquor store. She hesitated a few minutes before getting out of the car. Once she did she sauntered confidently into the building. Her nerves made her stop just outside of the room that she wanted.

She felt a presence push her into the room. "Okay, Henry, I know it's you," she softly muttered to herself.

She walked in and found an empty bucket seat near the back in case she felt the desire to escape.

The event began and soon Cora found her relating the horror stories she heard from the others in the room. Surprisingly, Cora stood up and walked to the front of the room. All eyes were on her as she painstakingly admitted, "Hello, my name is Cora…and I am an alcoholic."


	6. Chapter 6

Regina and Emma's milestones kept coming after they proclaimed their love for each other. The morning after, they were having breakfast as a family. When Emma finished eating her meal, she rose up from the table with her plate in her hands. She placed them in the sink and turned to the table.

"I'm going to shower…" Emma announced as she placed her hand on Regina's shoulder, leaned over and kissed her head. "I love you."

Regina froze as she looked at Emma's parents. Realizing what happened, Emma looked up at them and said, "I love her."

Regina unfroze, placed her hand atop of Emma's and happily said, "I love her."

David abruptly stood up. Regina slightly cowered from the quick reaction. He stood in front of the women in the room and jumped up and down like a little girl would do. After a few high jumps into the air, he landed, clapped his hands a few times and then acted like if nothing had happened. He sat down and continued to read the newspaper. It was then that the people around him roared with thunderous laughter, which lasted for a long time.

* * *

The following day at school, Ruby walked up to Emma and Regina. She asked, "Can we talk about the assignment?"

"Sure," Emma replied. She kissed Regina on her cheek. Then she and Ruby began to walk away. They walked all the way to the end of the hallway when Regina yelled, at the tops of her lungs, "Hey, Emma!"

This scream made Emma turn around because she thought Regina was in danger. When she realized that she wasn't, she stood just there.

"I love you," Regina again screamed as loudly, even louder than before. This statement of love made the entire population of the hallway, both students and facility, stop dead in their tracks. Emma's smile was huge on her face. She watched as Regina began to run to her. Emma stepped up. As Regina ran to her, Emma opened her arms. When they were inches apart, Regina jumped into Emma's arms. She lifted Regina off of the floor, a la "Dirty Dancing". Emma spun them both around and then lowered Regina back onto the floor. Before Emma let go of Regina's waist, she connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

The consensus of the onlookers was mixed. Some were happy for the couple.

"Woo hoo," was yelled from a few students. Some of the facility politely clapped their hands. The other half of the consensus was shocked and some were even appalled. "Eww, how could Emma kiss 'Scar'?"

Even though Emma was in the moment with her girlfriend, that comment made her stop the kiss. She disengaged from Regina with a "Be right back." She walked up to the group of kids where the comment originated from. She walked right up to them and said, "Her name is Regina. Not Scar or Scarface or any other horrible nicknames you've come up with. She is a person for Christ's sake. A person who has emotions and feelings just like all of you." Emma turned her head towards the other people who had stopped to gawk at their interaction. "How would you like it if other people pointed out what they thought were _your_ flaws? Like 'four eyes' or 'pimples' or 'mustache'? Would you like it or would you be mad or upset? Regina is a person, who I am _proud_ know…prouder to call my friend…and truth to be told, utterly shocked to call my girlfriend. She is choosing to live her life as my girlfriend and I will never forget this fact. So, yes, I am very much in love with her. This love can only grow as we discover even more things about each other. I am asking _all_ of you to please have some respect for her. If the tables were turned, I know for a fact that Regina wouldn't ridicule you or make you feel less than. She would befriend your or at least be nice to you. Treat her as you'd like to be treated, okay?"

Without saying another word, she walked back to where Regina stood, placed her hand in Regina's and walked away with her girlfriend. As they were walking away, someone began to clap their hands. There was a chain reaction of applause as they walked away. Pretty soon all of the students and facility that were present, applauded them.

Once they were around the corner, Emma stopped and apologized, "Regina, I'm sorry. I know that we discussed it, but the horribleness of that comment just made me, I don't know, go off like that."

Regina was speechless, but she smiled at her girlfriend. "Emma, I love you so much all the time, but right now…" She stepped closer to her and wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's waist. She leaned up and kissed her. Emma was happy and relieved that Regina wasn't upset about what had just occurred. She kissed her back.

Once the kiss stopped, Emma muttered, "My parents need to go away for the weekend…"

Regina nodded her and chuckled. Then they kissed again.

The entire day after that, Regina received waves from students she didn't know and a few of them said, "Hi!" She was shocked, but she returned the gesture. There still were some people who continued their rude behavior, but Regina thought that it wasn't her, it was them. With that idea in her mind, she carried herself with dignity and class. Like she normally did.

By the end of the school day, Emma was more than ready to go home. She and Emma waited outside for Mary Margaret to come and it only took five minutes for that to happen.

"How was your day?" Expecting the bare medium, Mary Margaret was shocked when Regina proudly retold the story of their day. She was teary eyed as she listened to Regina's tale.

"I'm so proud of you, Em," she said as she peered through the rear view mirror at the couple.

"So am I," replied Regina.

"I just got…so annoyed, I guess. I had to say something," Emma said sincerely.

"And I'm proud of you too, Regina," Emma's Mom said.

"Why me?"

"Cuz you had the courage to scream 'I love you' down a crowded hallway in front of the students and facility."

"It was," Emma seconded with a squeeze to Regina's hand.

Before they knew it they were home. They piled out of the car and separated to their bedrooms. Regina and Emma changed their clothes and did some homework before they heard, "Dinner's ready," from David.

They sat around the table as a family as they often did. Regina took the moment in and was motionless for a second.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart," Emma asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"Oh, yeah, Em, I am. I just want to take this opportunity to thank you again for allowing me to live with you all. It's a privilege…"

"Well, it's our privilege too," replied David with a warm smile.

"I agree," Mary Margaret replied.

"You know how I feel," Emma said as she winked at her.

They returned to their dinner and ate quietly. Right before they were finished David began, "Oh by the way, your mother and I are going away for the weekend tomorrow. We won't be home until Sunday evening."

Emma's head shot up from looking down at her plate. "Really?"

"Yup," Emma's Mom said.

"Where are you going?" Regina had a neutral expression on her face.

"Skiing," David said as he looked at his daughter. Emma's expression was much more descriptive than Regina's.

"Not to have you change your minds, but you guys know that you don't ski, right?" Emma hesitated as she pointed out the obvious.

"Yes we are aware. What ever happened to trying new things? If you don't want us to go..." Mary Margaret playfully said.

"No, no you should go," said Emma hurriedly. "Need help packing?" Emma smiled sweetly. Regina shook her head and chuckled.

"That's better...now rules," David began, "No wild parties..."

"I'm not the 'wild parties' type and neither is Regina," Emma informed them.

"Yeah I know. We're in the high school/teenaged years so I had to mention it. Okay, if you want you both can have one person over each but absolutely no alcohol."

Emma stared at him with "you have met me, right?" expression on her face. Mary Margaret saw her expression and slapped her hand against her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Ugh this isn't going well. Just don't wreck the house okay?"

"We won't, David," Regina promised.

Emma looked at her father and nodded her head with a smile.

Emma then got up and kissed Regina's head. She looked at her parents and said, "We good?"

They both nodded. She then walked away.

"One in a million," they heard Regina mutter to herself. She got up and walked to the entrance to the basement.

"Oh Mary Margaret has anyone called for me lately?"

Mary Margaret looked at Regina sadly and said, "No she hasn't called."

Regina shrugged her shoulders and walked with her head lowered, down the stairs.

* * *

True to their word, David and Mary Margaret left after the girls went to school on that Friday. They both really didn't want to go, but the girls thought it was the responsible thing to do.

When Emma and Ruby was at Emma's locker, Ruby asked, "Wanna hang out?"

"Um, this weekend? Uh..."

"It's ok, Emma, I get it." Ruby said as she started to walk away. Emma quickly placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder as she said, "Stop…"

"What," Ruby asked harshly.

"Can I explain?"

Ruby folded her arms against her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

"My parents well…they're away for the entire weekend…and Regina and me were gonna…um," Emma said as she tried to find the right words to finish her sentence.

"You're blowing me off so that you can have sex with your girlfriend the entire weekend," Ruby said a little too loudly.

Emma looked frightened, but after she looked around the hallway she realized that there weren't too many people there.

"It's our first time not only with each other, but, like, with anyone," Emma tried to explain.

"Geez, Swan," Ruby said as she shook her head and then walked away from Emma.

She was determined not to allow Ruby to be mad at her. Emma didn't want that on her conscience during this weekend.

"Ruby, wait."

"What?" Ruby paused for a second.

"What are you doing right after school today?"

"I don't wanna force you to hang out with me," Ruby said so that Emma would understand. "It's okay, Emma. No hard feelings."

"Is this a test," Emma asked, "Are you mad at me, but just aren't telling me?"

"Yes," Ruby said flatly.

"Okay, so come over after school today, hang with us for as long as you'd like."

Ruby said, "Maybe." Then she smiled at her friend and then sprinted off.

Emma scratched her head and walked away.

 _Meanwhile at Regina's locker…_

"Hey, Regina," a small voice said behind her.

Regina whipped herself around and came face to face with Zelena.

"Are you here to ridicule me? Make me feel less than? Or just to make me feel upset?"

"None of those."

"Then why are you here," Regina asked as she slammed her locker door shut and began to walk away.

"Well," Zelena said as she caught up with her friend. "I want to apologize to you…and to Emma for my behavior."

Regina was skeptical. "Who put you up to this? Is Killian behind a corner waiting to jump out at me?" She had a scared expression on her face then. Zelena stepped up and attempted to place her hand on Regina's shoulder. She dodged out of the way and it was then that Zelena knew that her actions had truly hurt her friend immensely.

"Regina, I'm sorry," Zelena said and sounded sincere to Regina.

"Uh, for what?"

"For making you feel like I wasn't a friend."

"Zelena, you weren't a friend. You allowed your boyfriend or whatever, to ridicule me in front of the other students. If you had tried to stop the interaction I'd have a different reaction now. You were my only friend. Well before Emma."

"I know. I am sorry. I want to make it up to you, if I can," Zelena said with a smile.

"How?" Regina was still skeptic.

"Let's go out tonight and just hang out. We can do anything you want to do. What cha say?"

"Tonight," Regina hesitated.

"You're busy," Zelena asked.

"Um, well, you see, Emma's parents are away for the weekend and we have the house all to ourselves. We were going, uh, spend time together."

"Oh, you two are gonna have sex?"

Regina looked around quickly. Then she nodded her head.

"Well, you're not going to do that as soon as you walk into the house, are you?"

Regina hesitated. Truth be told, she wasn't sure how it would begin. Knowing Emma she'd try to surprise her with something.

"Come on," Zelena said with a light chuckle.

Regina hesitated and then said, "Um ok. Come to the Swans' house at four. Only you, Zelena, no one else, ok? Promise me?"

Zelena nodded her head in confirmation and then walked away. As she walked away Regina hoped that she wasn't making a mistake and that Emma wouldn't mind.

By the end of that day, both girls were eager to get home. They walked to their house. On the way there, Emma brought the topic up.

"Um, Regina, I kinda was duped into have Ruby over today. It'll only be for a few hours at the most. Is this okay?"

Regina looked at Emma and smiled. She said, "Em, it's your home…I kinda…Well, Zelena's coming over too."

Emma's head whipped in Regina's direction. "Really?"

She had a smile on her face so Regina knew that she was okay with the idea. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Well, I think that she wants to apologize. I told her that it has to be only her and no one else. I want to honor your parents' wishes."

"So I guess we're having company. Thank God my parents left us money…"

They arrived home, but before they entered, Emma stopped and turned around. "Oh, by the way, " she started to say and then pulled Regina into her body. "This is your home too." She then kissed her passionately.

Regina fell into Emma's body and sighed happily while she was kissing her. "I can't wait for later tonight."

"Feed them, them toss them out," Emma joked.

"Yes, ma'am…" Regina laughed and then smacked Emma's butt since she walked into the house before her.

They went to their separate rooms to change their clothes into something more appropriate for a hangout. Honestly, Regina had never had a hangout before with more than one more person. Regina hoped that she would fit in.

 _I should because they all know me,"_ Regina thought to herself.

She didn't have much time to ponder that thought because the doorbell rang. She ran upstairs and to the door. She opened it and there stood Zelena, alone as promised.

"See I promised," she said with a smile.

"Yes, I see. Thank you. Come on in." Regina ushered her into the house. "Emma," she yelled up the stairs.

"Coming," Emma yelled back at her as she walked down the stairs. Once there she threw arm over Regina's shoulder and with a tight lip said, "Hey, Zelena."

"Hi, Emma," Zelena said shyly. She knew that this was going to be awkward. "Thanks for having me over."

"Sure," Emma said as lightly as possible as her grip on Regina's shoulder tightened a little.

Feeling that awkwardness herself Regina offered, "Are you thirsty?"

They all walked into the house further. Zelena plopped down on the couch and kicked off her shoes.

"I'll take a water," she replied.

Regina walked into the kitchen and left Emma and Zelena there to talk.

"How was your day?"

"Hmm, okay. Mr. Archie is becoming a real pain in my ass…"

"Me too!" Emma smiled at what she had said. Then the conversation flowed more easily after that icebreaker.

Just then the doorbell rang again and Emma shot up and ran to open the door.

"Hey, Ruby, come in…Regina, Ruby's here…"

Regina walked up, handed a bottle of water to Zelena, and then said, "Hey Ruby."

Ruby waved her hand then saw Zelena sitting there. "Oh, hey, Zelena," Ruby said with a small smile.

"Hey, Ruby!" Regina waved her hand.

Later that afternoon they ordered dinner and just talked. There was no pressure, no angry feelings, nothing.

"This is fun," Regina commented with a smile.

"Yeah, it is," Ruby said as she smiled warmly at Regina.

They talked for a few more hours then Zelena looked at the time. "I gotta go," she said disappointedly.

"Yeah, me too. Zelena how'd you get here," Ruby asked concerned.

"I walked," she replied.

"Do you want a ride from my Mom, who I just texted?"

"It wouldn't too much trouble?"

"Nah," Ruby said as she shook her head.

"Sure, thank you."

Ruby texted her mother and in a few minutes, they heard a car horn honk.

Ruby hugged her tightly. While in the hug, she said, "Thanks for hanging out. I had fun."

"You're my friend, of course I would." The hug broke and the two returned to the group. Hugs were exchanged and promises of spending time with each other were thrown out there.

Emma and Regina walked their friends to the door and watched as they exited their house, to the car. They watched as their friends drove away. Emma closed the door and sighed. "That was fun…I didn't think it would that much."

"I agree. I'm happy that Zelena and I may be friends again. Although I am cautious I'll try not to let that get in the way."

They cleaned up and then sat down on the couch. Emma sat first and then Regina lay in between her and rest her back against Emma's front. They entwined their hands together. Regina sighed and said, "I love this."

"Me too. I love you, Regina," Emma revealed.

"I love you too, Em," she said lovingly. She sat up and twisted her body so that she faced her. "I love you with my entire heart. I am all in…"

Emma grabbed Regina's face and kissed her passionately. They kissed for a few minutes as Regina leaned back, which made Emma fall backwards on the cushion. Regina brushed her hands across Emma's face to brush the strands of blonde hair from Emma's forehead.

Suddenly Emma pushed Regina off of her and then she stood up. She extended a hand to Regina who grasped it tightly with her own. Once Regina was standing up, Emma picked her up, bridal style.

"Ahh," Regina yelped and laughed.

"You're fine," Emma confirmed as Regina's arms wrapped around Emma's neck. They then trudged downstairs to Regina's room. Once there, Regina pushed the door open with her foot. They walked in and Emma walked to Regina's bed. She gently lowered her onto the mattress.

"Stay here. I need to get some stuff from my room. Okay?" Emma looked down at Regina with eyes full of love.

"Um, sure," Regina answered nervously.

"Oh, Sweetheart, don't be nervous. I'll be back in a few," Emma said lovingly.

"If you get back before I come back into the room, I'm just in the bathroom."

Emma nodded her head as she walked upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma sprinted as fast as she could to her bedroom. Once there she quickly pulled out the plastic bag that had the essentials that she knew she'd need for that evening. She just double-checked to make absolutely sure.

 _Candles…matches…artificial rose that Mom picked up for me…radio and CDs…Got it all!_

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and said aloud, "Okay Emma. You are about to step into a new world. With new adventures and new emotions. Don't be afraid because it's Regina. You love her deeply so go show her…"

With that wonderful thought in her head, she raced back to Regina's room. She found that Regina was still in her bathroom. She quickly placed the candles on the top of the dresser where they'd be out of reach and lit each one. Then she placed the rose on top of the pillow. She even dimmed the room more with a scarf that she saw sitting on Regina's chair. She draped it over the lampshade of the desk lamp.

She then sat on the bed and waited for Regina to emerge. As the door creaked opened, Emma stood up and stood in her spot. Regina wore the same nightgown that she had worn at their sleepover. This time she added a small robe, which she tied up around her waist. Back then that nightgown did things Emma's mind and body that were different. Emma embraced those feelings without really questioning them. Tonight the ensemble continued to do those same things, but the feelings and utter excitement multiplied. Emma understood what it all meant now…Love. Emma loved Regina so very much.

Regina's eyes darted to the candles, to the covered light and finally to the rose on the bed. She was so nervous and Emma felt it.

She walked up to Regina and extended her hand out. "Come here," she asked.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and was gently pulled over to the bed. They both sat down and Emma immediately turned to look at Regina.

"Listen to me, Okay," Emma said, "We don't have to do anything or we can…I leave this up you."

"I'm just scared," Regina revealed as she lowered her head in shame.

"About what?" Emma guided Regina's head up with her hand and then she smiled.

"Being hurt…" Regina looked at Emma intensely. Emma was taken aback for a split second, but then honestly said, "Sweetheart, I'd never intentionally hurt you."

Emma saw the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "Emma, I know…I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize. I understand, I think…" Emma looked so genuine to Regina. She wiped the tears from Regina's cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

 _Hey Regina, what are you doing?! You're making her think that you don't want this…_ Regina thought to herself.

"Em, I want to make love with you. Truly I do…it's just that I'm afraid of taking that step."

"With me? Or just taking the step? I know it's a big step…we both need to be all in."

"You know I am…are you? Is that fair to ask?"

"Sure it's fair. And Regina, I've been all in since the day you read my 'Hi!' note," Emma said as she smiled while she reminisced.

To make sure that Emma knew that she did indeed want this, she grabbed Emma's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Emma was shocked so it took a moment for her to respond. But when she did, she definitely did.

"Do you trust me?" Emma said out of breath when the kiss stopped.

"Yes, Emma, I do…" Regina said as she pulled them both up to stand. She then noticed the radio and remote control that Emma had brought. She grabbed the remote control and clicked play. Suddenly the sound of Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" came softly through the device. Regina grabbed one of Emma's hands in her own and wrapped the other one around Emma's waist. She led them back and forth, back and forth.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

 _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

"I want this with you, my dear," Regina said as she looked up into Emma's eyes.

 _So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

"I so want all of this with you, Regina," Emma said, "That's why we don't have to make love tonight if you're unsure. We have the rest of our lives to be together."

"Are you…sure that you want me," Regina asked.

"Honestly?"

Regina nodded her head as she said, "Yes. You have my honesty. Hope I have yours."

"I am beyond sure," Emma said with an expression of love. "I love you. And I want to show you just how much…"

"You do, Em," Regina replied, "Everyday."

"Yeah, I know, but not like this…"

Emma felt a magnetic pull to kiss and hugged Regina tightly so she did.

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm  
I know you will still love me the same_

 _'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand_

They continued to sway back and forth with the music.

 _But baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

 _So baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are_

At the conclusion of the song, Emma leaned over for the remote control and clicked the button to have the CDs switch. The machine changed the music to her instrumental CD. The melodic sounds of the guitar and piano along the breathes of both of the girls, filled the small room.

"Now what?" Regina was even more nervous than minutes before.

"Trust me," Emma said softly as they stopped dancing.

Emma's hands travelled to the strings of Regina's robe as she delicately pulled them apart. In a few seconds the robe was opened and Regina's nightgown was exposed more. Emma walked behind her and placed her hands on the lapels of the robe. She pulled back on the fabric and it slid off of Regina's body and into her hands. Emma gently folded it and placed it on her desk chair.

Regina sighed as she closed her eyes. After she opened her eyes she quickly grabbed at Emma's buttoned down shirt. She fumbled with the first few buttons, but then she was successful with the rest of the buttons. Emma immediately removed her shirt and tossed it to the side.

Regina took a moment to look at her. Emma was exquisite. With her long, curly blonde hair, gorgeous eyes, killer smile and her wonderful body, Regina knew that Emma was a catch. Regina was certain that she'd grow up to be more gorgeous in the future. Their future!

"What cha staring at," Emma said as she raised her hand to her nose.

Regina chuckled as she placed her hand on Emma's arm. "I'm looking at you, silly, the person that I love so very much." Then she hugged her tightly and Emma hugged her back as tightly as well.

"I want to show you how much I love you, Regina," Emma pleaded, "Please allow me to do this. I won't hurt you."

"Okay," Regina simply said as both girls leaned into each other as their foreheads touched.

"Really?" Emma whispered.

"Yes, Emma, I love you," Regina whispered back while her hands gravitated to Emma's jeans. She pulled at the metal button in the buttonhole. The force of the pull made the button fly threw the hole thus exposing Emma's waist. Regina eagerly grabbed the loops of the jeans and yanked them down Emma's legs. Once they resided at her ankles, Regina offered Emma her hand as she stepped out of them. After they were off of Emma's slender legs, Regina stepped back and looked at Emma again. She shyly placed her hands against herself and looked nervous.

Regina walked back to Emma and grabbed her hands and kissed the palms. After, Emma moved her hands to Regina's shoulder blades and picked up each string of the nightgown. She moved them off of Regina's shoulders and the garment fell all the way down to the floor. It was then that Emma noticed, with immense pleasure, that Regina wasn't wearing a bra. Emma's eyes grew wide. She wore a huge smile on her face instantaneously.

"Like what you see," Regina asked with shyness.

"You are both beautiful and sexy," Emma said as she leaned down and allowed her lips to move to the valley in between Regina's breasts. Emma left small kisses there, which made Regina sigh and pause momentarily. She then placed her hands on Emma's hair and lazily ran her fingers through it. She suddenly felt Emma's tongue sneak out of her mouth to lick her exposed breasts. She paid special attention by sucking and massaging each of Regina's nipples into her mouth.

Suddenly Emma fell to her knees in front of Regina. "Em, you okay?"

She nodded as she looked up at Regina.

"I hope this is alright," Emma asked. Without waiting for an answer, her tongue went back to caress Regina's midsection. Emma licked everywhere that she found exposed. Emma seemed to enjoy licking Regina's belly button immensely. Regina chuckled. Suddenly she knew that she was becoming aroused due to her balance being shaky.

"Emma," she moaned.

"Hmm, Regina," Emma moaned back with immense lust in her voice.

It was then that Regina's knees buckled and she plopped down onto Emma.

"Whoa, Sweetheart, you okay?"

Regina laughed, but looked nervous. "Um, yea, I'm okay. My balance was off from your licks." Her hands found Emma's face and she caressed her skin. She then kissed her on her cheek.

"Was that enough for now," Emma said hesitantly.

"Um, do you want it to be?"

"No, but I just don't want to do anything you're not ready for," Emma said with a small smile. Regina kissed her passionately. Emma took this as encouragement. She quickly picked herself up and threw herself on top of Regina.

"Ouch!" Regina's body felt like it would crumble under Emma's weight.

"Sorry," Emma apologized as she absentmindedly placed her hand on some of Regina's dark hair as it splayed out onto the carpet. Regina wasn't aware of this until she attempted to pick her head up.

"Um, Em, you're on my hair…"

"Sorry…this isn't working…" Emma looked defeated as she quickly picked up her hand and moved it to another location.

"It's our first time," Regina said with a reassuring smile. "We're finding out what works and what doesn't with each other."

"You think?"

"I know," Regina said knowingly. She then placed her hands on Emma's backside and squeezed her cheeks.

With Emma being on top, Regina's hands traveled to the waistband of Emma's bikini underwear. She looped her fingers under them and forcibly pulled them as far down as possible. The action caused a cool wind to cover Emma's waist, but she didn't care. She helped by wiggling her body, which was still atop of Regina's. In a few seconds, the underwear was past her knees and Emma used her feet to glide them down and eventually off. She kicked them to the side. Afterwards, she maneuvered her hand between her and Regina. She found Regina's and tore them off of her. She didn't really tear them off of her, but it felt like it to Regina.

All of a sudden, Regina's eyesight penetrated Emma's.

"Do you wanna stop?"

Regina shook her head back and forth. "I love you. I trust you."

With that Emma immediately began to grind against Regina as they kissed passionately. The air around them smelt like scented candles and pretty soon, sweat that dripped off of each girl. Their tongues massaged each other as Regina's hand massaged any and all of Emma's exposed skin.

"Hmm," Regina moaned with delight.

Emma picked her head up and smiled down at her love. "You okay?"

"Yes," Regina said, "Can we try something?"

"Sure," Emma said more than eagerly.

"Lie down," Regina asked. Once Emma did, Regina moved closer.

Don't get nervous," Regina suggested as she crawled onto Emma's body. Her head was by Emma's womanhood. And Regina's womanhood was near Emma's mouth.

"I've always wanted to try this…it may not work."

"Oh, it's working," said Emma as she picked her head off of the carpet and smelt Regina. "Big time. But, um, what do we do?"

"Haha…I don't know. I didn't get the chance to eavesdrop on the entire conversation two girls were having. Dive in, I guess," Regina contemplated out loud.

"Oh, like this?" Emma said as she gently opened Regina's lower lips and pushed her tongue inside.

"This feels…Oh never mind," Regina said. Immediately after she engulfed her mouth onto Emma's pussy and started licking away. Emma froze under her causing her look up. "Are you okay?"

Emma only grunted so Regina took that as a good sign and dove back in. She licked and bit and massaged everything she could.

"Re—Re—GINA!" Emma's body convulsed as she screamed out her name. Regina held on as she rode the wave of pleasure that Emma was experiencing. She felt something wet with her tongue and suddenly this taste became the only taste she ever wanted. Regina repeatedly licked Emma's pussy until there was no more. During that time, Emma had a couple more orgasms.

"Are you okay?" Regina removed her mouth, but lazily rubbed Emma's tiny hairs of her pussy with her fingers.

"Oh, my God, that was incredible." Emma panted out with a smirk. "I love you."

"I love you too." Regina fell onto the mattress and maneuvered herself to face Emma. Once they were face to face, Regina grabbed Emma's head and kissed her passionately. They rolled around on the mattress as they moaned in harmony with each other. Emma snaked her hand down between them and pushed a finger into Regina's already soaked pussy. Feeling this sensation, she tugged Emma closer to her and they continued to roll around. Emma's finger traveled further and further into Regina.

"Emma," Regina breathed out as she continued to feel aroused. "Two fingers."

Emma unclenched her fist and drove another finger easily into Regina.

Regina screamed out in pleasure. "Emma!"

Emma kissed her forehead and attempted to put another finger inside Regina. She was successful. Her rewards were hearing her lover scream out in ecstasy, "Emma!" She also felt a wetness emerge from Regina. Emma pushed a little further and Regina again screamed. This time Regina screamed, "Holy fuck!"

Emma smirked and continued to kiss Regina's sweaty forehead.

"Emma," Regina said as she gently put her hand on Emma's hand that was pleasuring her. When they touched, Regina pulled Emma's hand lightly to signal that Emma should remove it. When she did, Emma moved it to her mouth and licked the juices off of it with one long lick.

Regina witnessed the action and immediately covered her mouth against Emma's after she moved her hand. They kissed passionately. Their tongues caressed each other's and they continued to cuddle. This embrace, though, had a lot more motion and friction than the last hug. They pushed and pulled and massaged each other's bodies like there was no tomorrow. They moaned at the same time and pinched each other's nipples when they had the opportunity to.

"Emma," Regina screamed out.

"'Gina, oh, 'Gina," Emma moaned loudly back. "Touch me _there_."

Regina knew where Emma wanted to be touched so her hand traveled downward and it massaged Emma's pussy. Regina hesitated a little until she heard.

"'Gina, please."

With that Regina pushed her way into her lover and immediately started to bend and flex her finger inside Emma. The movement was slow at first, but then Regina slightly sped it up. Soon Emma's body began to ride Regina's finger that was inside of her.

"Faster," Emma insisted and Regina obliged. She added an additional finger inside Emma. She convulsed underneath her. Regina didn't stop her movements though.

"Come for me," Regina purred. With one more thrust into Emma, Regina's wish was granted as Emma had her orgasm. Regina topped Emma as quickly as she could because she wanted to ride the wave with her while her finger stayed inside Emma. With Regina movement, her finger was pushed a little further inside Emma.

"'GINA!" Emma had another orgasm right after the previous one.

"Whoa, sorry that wasn't intentional," Regina apologized.

"But it felt so good," Emma replied in a sexual daze. "I just want to hold you for awhile."

Upon hearing this Regina removed her finger from within Emma and tried to snake her arms under Emma's back so that they both could hold each other. Emma arched her back to allow Regina to do this. They spooned together tightly as Regina kissed her as many times as she could.

Once they were settled, Regina shyly asked, "How was it?"

"Sweetheart, it was magical. Not because we're making love to each other. Simply because we are sharing time together. Anything beyond that is a bonus to me."

Regina leaned down and connected her lips to Emma's. "How do you do that?"

"Do what," Emma asked as she felt Regina place her head on her chest.

"Make me feel like I'm okay. Like we are okay," Regina thought aloud.

"Because we just are and you are. Remember, I see you for who you are and for nothing else," Emma replied honestly.

"So if my scar continues to grow, you'd be fine with that?"

"Absolutely. Regina I see _you_. Your scar is there, yes, but it doesn't define who you are…your heart, personality and mind define who you are. I love all of you. No questions asked. Okay?"

"God, I love you. Thank you."

"Well, it's not 'God' just Emma…but I love you too. You don't have to thank me. I'm just doing what my heart is yelling at me to do."

"Em," Regina said before she kissed her girlfriend passionately.

They kiss ferociously for some time as they flipped and rolled around on the bed again. It seemed like when one girl could be on top, but the other one surprised her, flipped her over and topped her.

It was on the last flip, that Emma ultimately won. While Regina was lying there on her back, totally exposed to her girlfriend, Emma shimmied down the mattress and gently took both of Regina's legs into her hands. "Put them on my shoulders," Emma gently instructed. Regina assisted Emma in doing this.

"Why?"

"You'll see," Emma said with a wink. She then moved even lower, almost to the end of the mattress. In one swift movement, her tongue darted out and entered Regina's pussy. Regina hardly had the opportunity to register what was happening before she felt her arousal build. Emma's tongue licked from Regina's clit to the bottom of her pussy. Using Emma's body a little, Regina lifted her waist so that she could have better access.

"Emma," Regina screamed out in ecstasy. Emma chuckled and the sound reverberated inside of Regina, which made her arousal level build higher. "Lick me again," Regina asked. Emma obeyed her demand and Regina enjoyed every second of the experience.

Emma paused to inhale Regina's smell. She fell in love with not only the girl, but also all of her smells and her little sounds. To Emma, Regina was the purest perfection that could ever be. She truly was deeply in love with her. She'd spend every day of her life from that point on making sure that Regina knew this.

"Hold on tight, Sweetheart," Emma said with lust laced in her voice.

Regina didn't heed to Emma's instructions fast enough. Emma opened her mouth and devoured Regina's pussy. Emma's mouth was pleasuring Regina in every way that Emma could think of. It was when Emma's teeth inadvertently grazed Regina's clit that she grasped at the bed sheets and yelled, "Emma!" Regina had her orgasm and Emma caught every last drop in her mouth. During the time that this was occurring Emma too was having an orgasm simply from hearing the different reactions that Regina was experiencing. Although the grazing of Regina's clit with her teeth was indeed an accident it surely made both women go absolutely crazy.

"Emma," Regina said as Emma's mouth was still on her. Emma moved her tongue one final time to lick Regina like she had done before, from the very top to the very, very bottom.

Up until that moment oxygen for Emma was not a necessity. She was flying high on adrenaline. However as she began to settle down, Emma needed a big gulp of air. She disengaged her mouth from Regina and took those deep breaths. Regina dropped her legs back down onto the mattress. She rose half way to grab Emma's arms so that she could pull her up. Regina desired so them to be face to face.

As soon as they were staring at each other, Regina kissed her hard. Emma returned the kiss and then they just lay there for a while before either of them spoke. They calmed down from their first sexual experience with each other.

"Was that okay," Emma asked softly.

"Wow," Regina said. She felt horrible for not being capable of finding a more descriptive word. Emma chuckled and said, "Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning brought utter happiness and bliss for the two girls.

"I love you so much," Regina whispered as she kissed Emma's cheek. She was asleep and looked so peaceful.

Regina timidly tried to get out of bed, but the mattress moved slightly.

"Where you going?" Emma grabbed Regina's waist and pulled her back into bed.

"I need to pee," Regina said with a chuckle.

"Okay if you must," Emma said as she let of Regina. She lightly smacked her butt as she got out of bed. Regina sighed at the sensation.

"Hmm," Regina said as she walked away. She walked away, but left the door ajar a little bit. "What do you want to do today?"

"Um, I hadn't thought that far yet. Wanna get breakfast?"

"Sure. I'm starving."

"I'm gonna go to my bathroom to shower. Take your time. Let's meet upstairs in a half hour?"

"Yup. I love you, Emma," Regina said with a small wave of her hand.

"I love you, Regina…yell if you need me," Emma said as she walked up the stairs and closed the door behind her.

Regina quickly showered and then looked in the mirror. Regina thought that she was mistaken so she did a double look at her reflection. "Nah," she said with a small nervous chuckle. Then she really looked at herself.

 _It's growing! Fuck!_ She thought to herself as she placed a finger on her skin and felt the new indentation of where the scar had grown. Regina was petrified to know that the scar had grown a few visible inches lower.

She whipped herself around and sped upstairs to Emma's room. She flung the door opened and found that Emma was in the shower. She ran into the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain back. Emma turned her head and said, "Hi, Sweetheart…"

It was then that Regina burst into tears.

"What's the matter," Emma asked as she attempted to get out of the shower.

Regina held her hand up to stop her and then disrobed. She stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed again. Immediately she pulled a soaking wet Emma to her and held on tightly. Emma wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and didn't say anything. Her mind was racing with possibilities, she knew that Regina would tell her when she wanted to. In the meantime, Emma kissed Regina's head numerous times and just held her.

Ten minutes later they were still holding each other within the shower. The water had gone cold minutes earlier.

"Um, Sweetheart, it's getting cold. Can we get out?"

Regina nodded against her chest as Emma leaned behind her to turn off the faucet. She wiggled out of Regina's embrace to find a towel. Once she wrapped it around herself, she found another one and held it open for Regina. She stepped out the shower and directly into the fluffiness of the towel and Emma's embrace.

As they dried each other off, Emma timidly asked, "What happened, Sweetheart?"

Regina looked up into Emma's eyes with the saddest expression written across her face.

"Do you have, uh, regrets about last night?"

Regina gasped and then sincerely said, "Absolutely not, Emma…I have no regrets about us making love to each other last night. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I looked into the mirror just now…" Regina began to sob again.

"Whoa, Regina, what happened?"

"It's still growing, Emma," Regina unintentionally yelled. Emma flinched and Regina noticed.

"Em, I'm sorry…please don't leave," Regina said with a scared expression on her face. Emma grabbed Regina's two hands and pulled her to the bed. She lightly pushed on Regina's shoulders to wordlessly tell her to sit down. Once Regina was sitting on her bed, Emma fell to her knees, looked up at Regina and said, "I'm not going to leave, Regina. I love you. I just need to be brought up to speed okay?"

Regina nodded her head. "I…I was looking in the mirror and I saw it…it is growing. See." Regina grabbed Emma's hand to bring it to her face. Emma lightly touched the scar and noticed that it had indeed grown. "Do you feel it?"

"Yeah, I do," said Emma with a sense of lightness in her voice. "It's okay."

Regina sighed and then said, "No, it's not. How am I going to get past this?"

"Easy…with me by your side," Emma said as she stood to grab her cordless house phone. "What's the name of the doctor your Mother took you to see?"

"Dr. Whale," Regina replied.

Emma dialed information and an operator quickly answered.

"Hello, can I have the number for Dr. Whale, please?"

Emma listened and then immediately hung up. She then dialed the number and immediately someone picked up.

Regina just sat back and watched as Emma took care of it.

"I'd like to make an appointment as soon as possible. Not for me…Regina Mills…Today? Before 2? 12? Perfect…Thank you. See you then. The address? 'Kay, thank you."

Regina stood up and walked to her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Emma and squeezed her tightly.

"Go get ready. We'll walk to Granny's, eat something quick, and then walk to the office. I got the address…."

Regina leaned up and kissed her cheek. "Then we come home and cuddle or whatever…that is if you want to."

Emma smiled and then kissed Regina passionately.

After the kiss broke, Regina ran downstairs to get ready. In less than ten minutes both girls were ready and on the way to Granny's for brunch. The walk was about five minutes but it felt longer because of the silence between them.

"I hope you don't think I'm being childish," Regina shy said as she broke the silence.

"Sweetheart, I'd never think that. Your mother, um, never told you it could continue to grow after a while of not growing?"

"My mother didn't tell me a lot about what this is," Regina replied as she pointed at her face. "Except to make me feel worthless and less than."

Emma clenched her hands into fists and held them against her body, but Regina witnessed the action. "Em, it's okay," Regina said as she tried to fit her hand into one of Emma's.

"No, Regina, it isn't okay. Your mother of all people should have told you. Your father should have after he heard it from her. Even if there wasn't a possibility of this they should have prepared you, ya know, just in case."

"Had my father known of this, he would have told me! This I am sure about. My mother probably not. I truly believe that she thinks it's my fault. And she drinks because of what happened. which isn't fair. Instead of turning to me she turned to the bottle instead." Regina wiped a falling tear from her face.

"Not your fault," Emma said with a small smile.

A minute later they arrived at Granny's, sat down and ordered immediately. The waitress took the order and disappeared into the kitchen. She didn't emerge until she had their order in hand. Regina and Emma ate in silence but due to their next destination it was all right. Once they were finished, they paid and left the restaurant. They walked the extra five minutes to the doctor's office. When they were inside Regina checked in. She was called into an exam room a little while after. Emma followed her, but the nurse stopped her. "Only the patient."

"I need her to be in the room with me, please," Regina pleaded with an almost scared tone of voice. The nurse recognized it and allow Emma to follow.

They walked into the room and Regina sat on the exam table while Emma stood behind the door, which swung open seconds later.

"Regina," Dr. Whale said happily.

"Hi, Dr. Whale. How are you?"

"Fine, but how are you?"

"Nervous, it's starting to grow again. It grew up to when I was about ten years old and then it stopped. Then this morning I saw growth and examined it with my finger. Is it going to always grow? Will it stop and then continue like it has?"

"Um, I thought your mother would have told you."

Regina shook her head back and forth. "I'm not speaking with her presently. I'm not living in the house either."

"Where are you staying," Dr. Whale asked genuinely.

"With me," Emma said.

Dr. Whale was startled. He turned around and said, "Oh, hello, I thought we were alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry…Dr. Whale," Regina said, "This is my amazing girlfriend, Emma."

Dr. Whale extended his hand as he said, "Hello, amazing girlfriend. Thank you for taking care of her."

"I was born to do that," Emma replied as she shook the doctor's hand. "Can you please tell her…us, what her mother should have?"

"Yup…it's a hypertrophic scar… As you grow up the scar will most likely grow with you like you've seen so far. The coloration will change on the whole scar…"

"It's gonna get redder? All at once or periodically?"

"Yes, unfortunately, it will get a shade darker. Not sure about the time line," he sadly said.

"Wow that'll definitely be dark." Regina lowered her head in shame. Emma stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand. She caressed it with her thumb.

Dr. Whale noticed this and sighed as he continued, "The scar, I believe, will continue to grow in the same pattern, in a circular route..."

"Are there any type of surgical procedures that can be performed," Emma interrupted. "I'm sorry."

"Emma, it's alright," Regina said with a meek tone of voice. She felt very overwhelmed by the diagnosis.

"Yes. However because of where the scar is growing, you risk possible blindness in one or both of your eyes, Regina. Possibly even death because of the vein on your forehead."

Regina body slumped back and she wiped a tear away from her eye. Emma looked at her girlfriend. Emma felt utterly helpless in this situation. She hated this feeling.

 _You're supposed to help her, Emma. Do something._ Emma chastised. The only support she could come up with was placing a supportive hand on Regina's shoulder.

"So this is really is going to be my life, huh?"

Dr. Whale was taken aback by Regina's personal statement. "Oh, unfortunately, yes."

"You know I've had envisioned coming to you, Dr. Whale, so many times. Each time it was different. But in all of those daydreams the idea of being defeated never crossed my mind."

Dr. Whale looked down at his hands. "Regina, from the first time your mother allowed me to hold you as a baby, I had hoped that, well I hoped for many things, but mostly, I hoped that you'd come to me and that I'd have better news than what I just told you. I'm sorry. It feels like I've failed as a doctor."

Emma listened and didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say and she didn't think it was her place to do so.

"It's not your fault, Dr. Whale," Regina said in an attempt to cheer him up. "It's nobody's fault. I keep telling myself that."

Emma grabbed her girlfriend's shoulder and insisted, "Regina, look at me right now."

Regina looked up into Emma's eyes.

"This is not your fault. I know _some people_ feel it's right to blame you. But she doesn't know what she's missing out on. Your Mother is missing out on knowing her amazing daughter. This is not your fault, the scar. It's all her fault, of letting the scar get in the way of her knowing you."

"She hates me because of how I look, Emma. How is that not my fault?"

"It's just not. It's just the situation that happened during your birth. No one's to blame. If your mother really realized this then she'd come around."

Regina sighed and tried to smile. "Well, thank you for seeing me today. On a Saturday. I appreciate it." She began to stand up from the table.

"Regina, if you need anything, anything at all, call my office and I'll be there to help you," Dr. Whale said with a genuine smile.

"Wow. Between you and my Emma over there, I'm good with support." Regina laughed and smiled.

"Yes, you are." The doctor then hugged Regina tightly.

Afterwards Emma and Regina left the office, hand in hand. The walk home was made in silence again. Once they arrived there, they walked inside and Regina went downstairs. Emma traveled to her room, sat on the bed and cried. She tried not to be too loud, but she let her emotions free. As she was crying she laid down on her bed and brought her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and squeezed tightly.

A couple of minutes passed. Then there was a timid knock on the door. Regina pushed it open a little and saw her girlfriend's reaction. "Oh, Em," Regina said sadly as she ran to the bed. She climbed onto it and wrapped her arms around Emma.

"I'm sorry," Emma apologized between hiccups and the cascade of tears, which streamed down her cheeks.

"Em, don't be sorry…I know this is a lot to handle. You didn't sign up for this," Regina said solemnly.

"I signed up to love you," Emma responded. She sat up, but kept her head lowered.

"I know, but…" Regina started to say.

"No buts," Emma said. "I'm crying because you're hurting and I feel helpless. I want to protect you as much as I can. But with what's happening now…I don't know."

"Maybe that's it…you can't help me with everything, even though I know you want to. You just being here for me really does help me immensely."

"I love you, Regina," Emma said as she sideway glanced at her girlfriend.

"Emma, I know this and I love you so much," Regina said as she caressed Emma's cheek. "I will try not to let this effect me a lot. Sometimes it will and I know you'll be there."

"Of course," Emma quickly confirmed.

"Thank you," Regina said as she kissed her cheek. Once the quick peck ended Emma stood up and extended her hand to Regina. She grabbed it and was pulled off the bed and into Emma's arms. Her arms wrapped tightly around Regina's frame. Regina's head rested on Emma's chest as she sighed.

Emma heard her sigh and made a silent vow to herself.

 _Always be there for her. Try to protect her to the best of your ability._

"I love you," Emma whispered.

"I love you," Regina whispered back as she looked up into Emma's sparkling green eyes. Then she connected her lips to Emma's. They kissed for several minutes as they moved back to the bed. Emma pushed Regina down onto the mattress. She allowed Emma to take control for a little bit.

Then Regina pulled herself up from lying down and straddled Emma's midsection. Emma's hands gravitated directly to Regina's thighs as she massaged them lazily. Looking down at Emma, Regina felt something that she had never felt before. It was then that she truly knew and understood that she was in love with her.

Em, I love you. I truly love you," Regina said as her eyes never left Emma.

As Emma squeezed Regina's thighs she said, "Regina, I love you. The reason why I get so protective is because I do love you so much. I want you to be the best person that you can be. I know you are. You are amazing. You know that?"

Regina leaned forward. An inch before their lips met, Regina said, "I'm learning that everyday. I know you see me for me. Now I have to see myself the way that you see me."

"It's not hard for me…my heart tells me what to do," Emma said as she smirked up at Regina. She moved the final inch and kissed Emma passionately. Their heads move side to side as Emma tried to pick hers up to deepen the kiss.

Regina bit Emma's lower lip and she moaned, "'Gina." Regina then lowered herself down on top of Emma's body, but didn't lie on top of her. Instead she hovered over her in a push up position and continued to kiss her passionately. While she was suspended in the air, Emma grabbed Regina's chest and kneaded her breasts with both hands. Emma felt Regina's nipples harden instantly. Regina sighed in the kiss as she felt the sensation even though they were fully clothed.

"Regina," Emma said as she looked up at her girlfriend.

Regina looked down expectantly.

"I, uh, want to do this…later."

"You sure," Regina said and then bit Emma's neck and immediately soothed the mark with her tongue.

"Hmm…" Emma's moaned told Regina another story. So she bit her neck again.

"Regina," Emma said with lust in her voice.

"Yeah, later," Regina said kiddingly as she began to roll onto the mattress. Emma quickly grabbed her hips and halted her movement. "Wait…can I hold you?"

Regina's smile was from ear to ear as she as gently as possible, laid onto top of Emma. She grunted at the contact, but seconds later wrapped her arms tightly around Regina.


	9. Chapter 9

For the rest of the weekend, Regina and Emma's time together was spent in bed lying in each other's arms and making love.

During the time that they were doing either of those options they were happy. The diagnosis in fact helped them because they didn't pretend with each other. If someone said something the other didn't agree with they talked it out and usually came to a mutual agreement.

The lovemaking soared to new heights also.

"I love you," Regina said as she came down from her high after receiving a mind-blowing orgasm from Emma.

Emma plopped herself down on Regina. She was spent, but in the best way possible.

"I love you too, Sweetheart. I don't want this weekend to end."

"Me either. We should encourage your parents to take more weekend trips. Both for them and for us."

"I agree," Emma said happily.

"When they do come home, I think it's important I talk with them about what we learned," said Regina with a concerned tone of voice.

"It won't matter to them, Sweetheart, just like it doesn't matter to me," Emma said.

"I know, but I want to be honest with them like I'm honest with you. I don't want them to be surprised one day to see the scar has grown more."

"Okay, whatever you want to do, I'm right by your side," Emma said as lifted her head to kiss Regina. They stayed in the kiss for a while.

* * *

That Sunday morning the girls got up early, got dressed and walked to Granny's again for breakfast. Once they arrived they sat on the same side of the booth and held hands under the table. Emma caressed Regina's hand with her thumb. They ordered and their food was delivered shortly after.

The restaurant was pretty empty the whole time they were there. Emma was happy about that since she didn't want to share Regina with anyone else.

The doorbell of the entrance rang. Cora walked into the establishment and took the first table she saw, which was by the window. She quickly glanced over to Regina's table and saw the twosome really enjoying their time together. She felt the urge not to intrude on them so she didn't.

Cora could have sworn that she had made eye contact with her daughter for a split second, but she shook the thought out of her mind. Cora ordered and quickly finished her meal when it arrived. Then she paid and scurried out of the restaurant.

* * *

"I think my Mother was here," Regina told Emma in a hush tone.

"Why do you think she was here? Did you see her?"

"Yes, um, I think," Regina guessed out loud.

"Wanna go after her?" Emma asked as she quickly began to get out of the booth. Regina grasped her elbow and said, "No, I don't. If that was her I would hope that she'd at least wave." Regina seemed defeated so Emma grabbed her hand and kissed it. She then pulled her out of the booth and they walked to the counter to pay.

"Hey, Regina, did you see your mother," Granny innocently asked.

Emma tightened her grip on Regina's hand for a split second.

"Oh, no, I didn't…"

"Oh," Granny said confused. "Uh, ten dollars, Emma." Emma paid silently and then they walked out of the restaurant.

On the way home, Regina was deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, Em, I'm sorry. Just thinking about my mother. Why didn't she walk over?"

"I don't have the slightest idea. Wish I did. I don't know why your mother doesn't do a lot of things that she has the opportunity to do."

"Me too," Regina said as she squeezed Emma's hand.

"I love you, Regina," Emma said confidently.

Regina stopped, pulled Emma to her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too," Regina said after she released a shocked Emma's lips a few seconds later.

"Wow, that was awesome. And in public. Good job, Mills," Emma joked to which Regina curtsied. Then she chuckled.

By the time that they arrived home, Emma's parents' car was in the driveway.

"Oh, they're home. I was hoping for one more, ya know," Emma said with a slight disappointment in her tone of voice.

"I know. We'll have to plan ahead, I guess. Anyway I want to talk with your mother in private. If that's okay?"

"Sure," Emma said. As they walked closer, Regina said, "I love you, Emma."

This statement halted Emma's walking. She turned to Regina, took both of her hands in her own and said, "Regina, I love you more than words can describe. Thank you for sharing your heart and yourself with me. I will always remember our first time and will never take it for granted." She leaned down and captured Regina's lips in a loving kiss.

Regina then grabbed Emma's hand as they walked into the house.

"Hello," Emma announced as they walked inside.

"There you are," Mary Margaret said as she descended the stairs. "How was your weekend?"

"Good," Regina said.

"Wonderful," Emma said more descriptively.

"How was your weekend," Regina asked Emma's mother.

"We had fun. Won't be skiing again any time soon. But it was a good time." Mary Margaret chuckled.

"Mary Margaret, may I talk with you in private," Regina asked timidly.

"Sure, come help me unpack," Mary Margaret said as she grabbed Regina's wrist and pulled her upstairs.

Once they were in the bedroom, Regina closed the door slightly. "Um, yesterday, while I was getting dressed I looked into the mirror and found that it had grown."

"Oh…'It' is being your scar?"

"Yes, so I told Emma and she immediately arranged an appointment with Dr. Whale that we went to together."

"Okay…" Mary Margaret had stopped unpacking and sat down on the mattress. She patted the spot next to her for Regina who saw it and sat down. She twisted her body so that she could look at Emma's mother. "The doctor informed us, me, that the scar has begun to grow again. It hasn't grown since I was around ten. He said the redness around it would darken. He doesn't know why this has occurred. I just wanted to let you and David know." Regina lowered her head and awkwardly played with her fingers. Mary Margaret placed her hand atop of Regina's. "This doesn't change anything, Regina. You're still my daughter's girlfriend. Your room is still in the basement for as long as you want it. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, thank you, I hear you. But…"

"But what?"

"I guess I'm waiting for the newness of having me around to fade."

"Well, my dear, that's going to take a while," Mary Margaret said with a smile. "We love having you live with us. You're an amazing influence on our daughter…"

"Emma's the best influence on me. Do you think she'll always love me though?"

Mary Margaret was shocked to hear what Regina had asked. "Oh, Regina, of course." She grabbed Regina and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I know that you have a lot of thoughts floating around in your head, but Emma's love for you, I truly believe, is forever. Quite possibly could be true love…"

"Really? I don't see it. I'm 'deformed'." Regina wiggled out of Mary Margaret's embrace.

"You are perfect."

"If I'm so perfect then why did my mother choose to hightail it outta Granny's this morning without even thinking about approaching us?" Regina realized that she was becoming angry so she apologized, "I'm sorry."

Emma's Mom brushed it off and then her expression turned from sadness to anger. "Really?"

Regina merely nodded her head as she brushed a tear that was falling.

Mary Margaret knelt in front of Regina and placed her hand on her thigh. "Look at me," she insisted.

Regina raised her head to look Emma's Mom in her eyes. "You are exactly who you were meant to be. This is who we all love, especially my daughter. You, Regina, have brought her so much happiness and love. Her father and I love you like you're one of our own. This is your home if you want it to be."

Regina lunged at Mary Margaret and hugged her tightly. "Thank you…I love you all so much and am happy to be here. I spent many years after my father's passing in a house that never really felt like I belonged there. When I arrived here, I felt, and I still do feel, like I belong here."

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

Emma opened the door to see the most important two women in her life hugging each other. "Just wanted to make sure everything's okay."

"Yes, Em, we are okay." Regina released Mary Margaret and ran to Emma who held her arms open. Once Regina was inside the embrace, Emma closed her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "See I told ya."

Regina chuckled. "Yes, I know."

"Listen to me next time, okay?"

"We'll see," Regina said as she poked Emma in her side.

* * *

 _Six months later…_

Cora was deep in a conversation with a person who had become something of a lifeline to her in the past seven months.

"Are you gonna tell her about me, Cora?"

"I don't know," Cora responded honestly. "I had a chance to talk with her six months ago at Granny's and I chickened out."

"Oh, why?" Tink, Cora's AA sponsor, took a sip of her coffee.

"Because I was afraid," she said defensively.

"Afraid of your daughter?"

"Yes, Tink, afraid of Regina. Or really of all the years that I've hurt her. I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"That's easy...Don't."

"You can say that, but I cannot." Cora felt unsure about herself and Tink noticed the change in her sponsee.

"Cora I've seen immense growth from back then till now. Regina deserves to get the chance too."

"What if she doesn't want to?" Cora became very quiet and nervous. She has spent a lot of time in her own head thinking about her life. Mostly about her deceased husband and her estranged daughter. And primarily how the latter came to be.

"I have a feeling you might be surprised. So I want you to write her a letter first. Share it with me. And then share it with your daughter."

"This is one of the twelve steps right?"

"Yup steps eight and nine. In step eight you made a list of all the people you've wronged because of your drinking. In this case, it's your husband and your daughter."

"Okay," Cora said in understanding.

"And in step nine, you will write them both a letter apologizing for yourself. I want to start with Regina. After you've written and read the letter to her, start writing the letter to your late husband. After you've completed it, maybe ask Regina to accompany you to the grave or to the place where you feel the closest to him. Read what you wrote. Obviously you'll get a sign, but it won't be what you would expect from a living person. Right?"

"Yes, I understand that." Cora said.

Tink then had an afterthought. She exclaimed, a little too loudly, "Oh! Show her your tokens!"

Cora modestly laughed and then proceeded to hug her sponsor. "Thank you, Tink. You're a good person."

"When you call me tomorrow, we can discuss your letter or you can read it to me if you've written it."

"I promise to have a draft done. Can we talk later in the day?" Cora released her friend from the embrace.

Tink nodded her head in confirmation. "Talk to you later." She gathered her belongings and left the coffee shop in a rush.

Cora, on the other hand, took her time and lazily gathered her belongings. She ordered another medium coffee before she left.

Cora walked home to the house that felt so empty without other people living there. It was times like those when she thought about just how much she had lost, her husband and her daughter. Unfortunately she can't get her husband back. However she vowed to do everything in her power to get Regina back. Not by pressure or guilt tripping her. Just by honesty and truthfulness. She hoped that Regina would see and realize that she had, in fact, changed. She owed it all to finding a place where she felt comfortable and safe. From that feeling of belonging came her program, which she is still learning. She is becoming stronger and stronger with every abstinent day that passed her by. The last time that she had a drink was the night when she didn't fight for her daughter and willingly allowed the Swans to take her. She had a choice in the matter. Regina made that crystal clear, but Cora opted to make the incorrect one. She vowed that this behavior, which had repeated itself had to cease.

Pretty soon she arrived home at 108 Mifflin Street. She strode up to the door and unlocked it. She pushed it open and hoped, like so many times before, that magically her daughter would run down the stairs to greet her with a huge hug. But then reality set in and Cora knew that this wasn't going to transpire. If she'd earn it if she truly wanted it.

Cora dropped her bag on the chair by the door and climbed the stairs to her room. Once inside she changed her ensemble to a more comfortable one and pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail. She donned her most comfortable pair of old, tattered slippers and proceeded downstairs to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. While that was brewing, she pulled out a pad of yellow legal size paper and a black ballpoint pen. She attended to her tea, poured a cup and then took a seat at the island in the middle of the room. She pushed herself closer to the table and settled herself.

As soon as the pen hit the paper Cora was writing what she thought to be a heartfelt letter to her daughter. She described her point of view on each situation that mother and daughter had faced. Cora honestly thought that she was answering Regina's unanswered questions. She was proud of herself and excited for what would happen. Tink wanted her to read this letter out loud to her daughter. At first Cora was against that idea, but she knew the power behind the ideology of the step and wanted for once in her life, not to take the coward's way out of the situation.

A half an hour later, Cora dropped the pen down and wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

To complete the task she folded the paper, three times and purposely written Regina's name on it.

Cora sat back and breathed in a deep breath. She felt proud of herself. She knew though that she a long journey ahead of her. For the first time in her Cora was hopeful.

* * *

"That was touching," Tink complimented in a soft tone.

"Thank you. Should I change anything?"

"Do you think you should?"

"No I don't."

"Then don't!"

"Ok thank you, Tink. I plan on trying to be outside the school today."

"It sounds ambush-y."

Cora cringed and asked, "How should I approach her?"

"Call the Swans. Ask to speak with her?"

"Hmm," replied Cora.

"Good luck," Tink said before she hung up.

* * *

"Hello," David answered a second after the phone had rung.

"Hello, Mr. Swan. This is Cora Mills. Is Regina home?"

"Hello, Mrs. Mills," he replied grateful. "They should be home soon..."

At that exact moment the front door flung open and Regina and Emma entered the house.

"Hey, Regina," David said as he extended the receiver to her. "It's for you."

Regina grabbed the phone, put it up to her ear and said, "Hello."

"Hi, Regina."

Regina paused from shock for a few seconds. "Mother?"

"Yes, it's me. How are you?"

"Fine…How are you," Regina asked genuinely.

"Um, that's why I'm calling actually," Cora began. "I was hoping we could meet?"

"By 'we' you mean Emma too, right?"

Cora paused and the silence was deafening to Regina. After a few seconds of that Cora responded, "I suppose."

"Good, because if you want to see me, we're a package deal."

Emma timidly looked at Regina and shrugged.

"Okay, where? When?"

"Tomorrow, after school. I'll pick you both up and take you to Granny's for dinner. Sound acceptable?"

"Sure…" Regina was shocked that she was having a civilized conversation with her mother.

"See you tomorrow." Cora then hung up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

"God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can and the wisdom to know the difference," Cora whispered this prayer into the empty car as she waited, semi patiently, for Regina and Emma to emerge from the high school. It was just after three and most of the students had trickled out of the building before three o'clock.

"Am I being stood up," Cora asked herself kind of sadly. "I don't see Mrs. Swan's car here though." Cora looked out at the front, red metal door almost willing it to magically open. In a few minutes, it did swing open. Regina and Emma emerged from the inside of the big building. Regina looked around kind of frantically so Cora lightly blew her car horn. The loudness of the sound alerted Regina. She and Emma slowly walked to the car and without a word they entered it. Cora wanted with everything that she had, to attempt to hug her daughter, but something inside her stopped that action from occurring.

"How was your day?" Cora cautiously pulled out of the parking space and onto the main road.

"Okay," Regina replied timidly.

"Eh," Emma piped up. Then they rode in silence until they approached the restaurant. Once there, Regina and Emma exited the car and Emma immediately grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her into the establishment. Cora was right behind them. They found a booth in a corner of the restaurant and began to sit down. Emma allowed Regina to slide into the booth first and then she sat down. Cora sat on the opposite side. Silence fell upon the table until the waitress approached and began to take their orders.

"Order anything you'd like," Cora politely offered.

"Thank you, Mother," Regina said and then informed the waitress of what she wanted. Emma ordered next and then Cora. Once the waitress was satisfied that she correctly wrote down their order she disappeared to prepare their beverages.

Cora looked into her purse and pulled out her letter and all of the tokens that she was given since she began this journey of discovery and self-forgiveness.

"So," Cora began as she spread out the tokens onto the table. Regina's interest was piqued as she asked, "What are those?"

"These, um, are tokens…" Cora became very shy and humble at her success of remaining abstinent from alcohol.

"Where did ya get those," Emma asked genuinely interested.

"I belong to AA…"

"What's 'AA'?" Regina's finger ghosted lightly over one. She gestured to her mother who smiled as she said, "Go ahead…you can hold one. In fact, it's considered lucky for people to hold them. 'AA' stands for Alcoholics Anonymous."

Regina picked up the silver coin. Cora smiled and said, "That's for twenty four hours…"

"Of what?" Regina had difficulty with understanding what her mother was trying to convey. She looked up into her mother's eyes.

"Of sobriety." Cora looked at her daughter. Cora had a small smile on her face. Regina was taken aback by her mother's statement.

"Uh, I'll explain more about those later. The reason why I have invited you to dinner is because I have something of an assignment that involves you." Even though Emma was also at the table, Cora's eyesight never left Regina.

"An assignment? Who gave it to you?"

"My sponsor, Tink."

Regina bashfully smiled and looked happy. When Cora saw the reaction it made her heart leap around in her chest. "Yes, well, one of the twelve steps in AA is to contact the people I have wronged and make an amends to them."

"Amends?" Emma looked puzzled. She also wanted to remind them both that she was present at the table.

"Yes, Emma…uh, try to apologize and explain my being sick," Cora said and hoped that this explanation would be enough of a definition. Seeing that she had succeeded, Cora unfolded the paper and took a deep breath.

Just as Cora was about to begin to read the letter, the waitress returned with their drinks. Receiving an exasperated look from Cora, she silently distributed them and left the table. Then Cora took another breath. She again was ready to read it until Emma interrupted, "I don't want to intrude on a private moment between you and your daughter."

She tried to get up from the table, but Regina quickly pulled at her elbow, which told Emma not to leave her with her mother.

"Whatever she has to say, she can say it in front of you, Em." Regina looked at her mother who just smiled at the couple. Emma eased herself back into the booth and held Regina's hand tighter.

This time Cora began to read, "Dear Regina, The day that you were born was one of the happiest days of my life, but also one of the scariest and saddest too. When that doctor told us about the scar that had appeared, I checked out and that lasted for a long, long time. I've come to realize that it was too long. Having been absent in your life has cost me some 'first times' that I can't take back. I'm truly sorry.

I've recognized that having your father around to take care of you, allowed me to sooth my wounds with alcohol, lots of alcohol. Why didn't I turn to you? Because I thought that you'd never allow me to even though you showed me the opposite. I believe that you thought I had somehow done this to you despite having a healthy pregnancy, which I did have.

When we got the news that your father had passed I am so very sorry that I chose not to have you come with me to see him that final time. i didn't really think of you and what you wanted in that experience. I made the situation more about me and less than about you and your father who loved you unconditionally and with shame or guilt. This was one of the many wrongs that I have committed against you…"

Cora quickly glanced up from the paper to gauge Regina's reaction. It was very difficult to decipher to be honest. Regina sat there straight faced and emotionless, much life how Cora herself would react. This saddened Cora to know that she instilled this personality trait in her daughter by her horrendous example.

Cora coughed and then continued, "Your Dad mentioned to me a little about the conversation you shared with him on the day that he passed. You asked him if you were 'different' and if you were, was that I hardly wanted anything to do' with you. It hurts me still beyond measure to know that I had allowed our relationship to get that bad. However instead of trying to fix it I turned to the bottle. From that day of his passing going forward, I instensely feel that I allowed you to experience a life where you kind of lost both of your parents even though I was still physically here. I was not here for you, emotionally, though. I am truly sorry.

This realization was the beginning of 'rock bottom' for me even though I would continue to fall lower because of drinking." Cora looked up at Emma who was shocked at what she was hearing.

Cora asked, "Are you okay, Emma?"

Emma wordlessly nodded her head in confirmation. Cora saw Emma squeeze Regina's hand a little tighter who looked at her girlfriend and smiled softly. Then her focus went back to her mother.

"To be honest, I didn't know what 'rock bottom' was until that fateful night that the Swans decided to allow you to move in with them. I remember sitting there, drunkenly silent, as Emma's father discussed what he and his wife had hoped would happen for you. I knew that their intentions were pure and came from a place of love for you. So I allowed it to transpire. Why? Because I thought that deep down inside that was what you wanted…"

"I wanted you to fight for me," Regina blurted out as tears ran down her face. She quickly covered her mouth with her free hand. This made Cora's heart soften. She had to keep reading the letter because she couldn't stop right there.

Emma needed Regina to know that she understood and wasn't mad or upset at what she had blurted out. So Emma planted a big wet kiss on Regina's cheek and this made her take a deep sigh and smile a little.

"I didn't fight for you because I was certain that you would have a better life with them. You'd have your girlfriend who I now can see loves you deeply. And you'd have her parents for guidance and support. After you left I walked to the liquor cabinet, placed my hand on its handle and pulled it open. I pulled out a bottle and brought it to my lips. I was about to consume the liquid within, but then something stopped me."

"What stopped you?"

Cora placed the letter down because she remembered exactly what she saw. It was as clear as day and etched in her mind from the moment she saw it to the time that she was telling her daughter. "I saw your father's ghost standing just off to the side. He was speaking, but I couldn't hear him. I just witnessed his mouth moving. I lip read the words 'our daughter', but I couldn't understand anything else. That image shocked the fear and disappointment in myself so much that it made to drop the bottle. It splattered into pieces. The image and noise of the bottle scared me sober. The next morning that new feeling remained with me. It made me seek help and I went to my first meeting later that day."

Regina looked sadly at Emma who just nervously smiled. Emma was at a loss as to how to comfort her girlfriend.

Cora continued reading her letter.

"Regina, from the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry for all of my actions. Most importantly I am sorry for all of the times that I should have acted to make you realize and understand that I did and still do love you and that I never blamed you for what happened. Myself, yes. You, no not at all.

Regina, even if you don't believe me, I love you with all of my heart. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know that I have the shittiest way of proving it. With everyday that I spend in this program this realization becomes clearer and clearer. I promise you that I will work on it. I have too much to lose. I want to succeed at this because I want us to share a better and more loving relationship. A real 'mother/daughter, tell each other our secrets' type of relationship."

Regina raised her hand up timidly and Cora saw it. "Okay, I have a question. What would you say if I told you that the scar has begun to grow again? Would you still feel this way?"

Cora didn't miss a beat as she said, "The scar truly doesn't matter. And yes, I would."

"I just…have a hard time with accepting that from you," Regina said honestly.

"I totally understand and I'd be apprehensive also if the roles were reversed."

Regina looked into her mother's eyes stone cold faced. "The scar has begun to grow again, Mother. Emma and I had an appointment, months ago, with Dr. Whale and he unfortunately confirmed it. And it's getting redder too."

Cora cringed for a second, but immediately an apologetic expression appeared on her face. "It's okay, Regina," she said as she grabbed her daughter's free hand and held it in her own.

Regina had begun to cry. Emma was right there to comfort with a partial back rub and kisses on her cheek. This made Regina smile through her tears, which in a few minutes stopped.

"Emma," Cora said and looked at her daughter's girlfriend.

"Yes, Mrs. Mills," Emma answered.

"I don't have a letter for you, but I'd like to apologize and thank you."

"For what?" Emma was confused and shocked.

"Well, first, I'm sorry for all of my actions toward Regina. I see that you are her partner so I'm sure that when she hurts, you hurt."

"Yes, ma'am," Emma said with a head nod.

"Now I want to thank you and your parents for taking Regina in and for loving her like she was one of your own."

"Well, Regina is mine…my wonderful girlfriend. And my Mom and Dad love her like a daughter because of her positive influence on me. So in a way, I guess I should thank you."

"For what?" It was now Cora's turn to seem shocked.

"Thank you for, um, just thank you," Emma said awkwardly. Realizing what she meant Cora had a small smile on her face.

It was at that moment that Regina asked, "So what now? I don't intend on moving out of the Swans' home."

"This wasn't in my thoughts. Regina, I want you to consider the idea of granting me a second chance to try harder than I had really since the day you were born."

"It is right to say that I don't trust you," Regina asked shyly.

"Of course, it is. And you have every right not to. I knew this coming into the situation. I didn't expect this would end all of our problems and that you'd open your arms and heart up to me. Especially when you have done that your whole life and I didn't do anything. Oh, by the way, I want you to have this," Cora said as she folded up the letter and handed it to her daughter. It took some time before Regina apprehensively took the letter into her hand.

"How does Regina reach you, if she wants to?" Emma quietly watched the interaction unfold in front of her, but wanted to know the answer to that question.

"You know where I live. I am not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do. I know that isn't fair to anyone. Should you want to talk more, please know that I am here for you. I am present for you now. I know I should have been present your entire life, but Regina, I am now. This is not going to change. I know what I have to lose now and it's too valuable to me."

"What do you have to lose?" Regina lowered her head.

"You," Cora simply said. This statement made Regina lift her head quickly and look into her mother's eyes. It was odd to Regina, but she actually saw something in them that rendered her to believe that her mother was being honest and truthful.

Just then their entrees arrived and once they were distributed, the three of them ate in silence. For Regina it was, for the first time, a comfortable silence. She was grateful for that. She searched for Emma's hand, which she had put under the table. When Regina found it Emma smiled and looked her girlfriend in a sideway glance. Then her grip tightened.

After they finished the meals, Cora stood up from the table to walk over to the counter to pay the bill.

"When we get home we need to talk," Regina said as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I'm so proud of you," Emma replied as she leaned forward to kiss Regina's forehead. Regina blushed and said, "Thank you for that and for always being on my side. You're truly my personal savior."

"There's no other side to me. It's you, Regina, who I choose. You know that." Emma said with a smile as she grabbed the last semi-warm French fry and stuffed it into her mouth.

"You're a pig sometimes," said Regina with a light chuckle.

"Oink, oink, baby," Emma responded with a smirk. Regina leaned over and quickly pecked Emma's lips. Emma was surprised, but she pecked Regina's lips in return.

Cora then approached the table and stood in front of it. "Ready to go home," Cora said as she waited for the two girls to stand up. Emma noticed the letter, which was still on the table. She swiftly picked it up and handed it to Regina.

"Oh, thanks," Regina said shyly and put the letter in her backpack.

The two girls followed Cora out of the restaurant and to the car. They all silently drove to the Swans' house. In front of it, Emma thanked Regina's mother and pushed the door open. She exited, but Regina stayed.

"Thank you, Mom," Regina said. It surprised even Regina to hear her say the word, "Mom".

"You're welcome, Regina. Um, I hope to see you again soon," Cora said genuinely.

Regina leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her Mother's shoulders. Cora placed her hand atop of Regina's joined hands.

"Maybe we could do this again soon. Um, possibly without Emma."

"Sure, but I leave that decision up to you," Cora said cautiously.

Regina removed her hands from around her mother's shoulders and exited from the car.

Cora watched as her daughter walked to the house. Once on the front porch she turned and waved at her Mother who quickly waved and then drove off.

* * *

After they did whatever they had to do before bed, Emma and Regina cuddled together. They did this every evening until one or both of them fell asleep. It was always a surprise how they magically were transported back to their separate bedrooms. Emma's parents always would never confirm or deny that they had a hand in that.

"So, what do we think?" Emma said as she scooped Regina as close to her body as possible.

"I don't know. There's a lot happening up there," Regina said as she pointed to her head.

"Share?"

"Yup, of course. So she is definitely in AA. She has the tokens to prove it."

"Yes," Emma said, "I'm proud of her for that alone." Regina looked up at her and kissed her cheek.

"Me too," Regina started and then hesitated. "The letter, I know, is part of her twelve steps, but I don't know if she did it just because she had to do it. You know?"

"Like she did it for show or it was just a part of the process? I think it's a part of her recovery. It brought her closer to her goal, I think, even though she is meeting her goal. I truly believe that this will help her…heck I think it will help you."

"Ugh, am I a horrible daughter for not thinking that my mother's intentions are pure?" Regina buried her head against Emma's chest.

"No, not at all, Sweetheart. You're protecting yourself against possibly more disappointment and hurt. You know you have to do this because of the years of abandonment that she caused. I think if you don't know and truly want to just ask flat out. No more hiding in your feelings or your disappointment in her."

"I love you. Thank you for being there for me," Regina said as she held Emma closer to her. She connected their lips in a passion filled kiss that lasted for quite some time.

* * *

They were unaware of the fact that Mary Margaret was walking around the upstairs hallway and she overheard the conversation. Her heart ached for Regina because no child should have to wonder if their parent truly loved them or if it's only a means to an end.

She tiptoed down the stairs. She searched for her husband and found him in his study.

"Hun," she asked.

"Yes, dear," David replied.

"Regina's questioning her mother again. They went out to dinner, like you know, and apparently her mother's in AA."

David's reaction changed from anger to gladness hearing this from his wife. "That's good, right?"

"Yeah, it should be. Apparently one of the steps is writing to the person you hurt and try to apologize to them."

"Okay, not seeing the problem." David scratched his head in confusion.

"The problem is that Regina thinks it wasn't sincere and that the letter was written because it was a requirement." Mary Margaret became mad at her husband for not connecting the dots.

"Ah," David finally said. "What's in the letter?"

"I don't know. They didn't talk about that," she said.

"Um, were you eavesdropping?" David smiled.

Mary Margaret ducked her head down and meekly said, "Yes." David chuckled.

"What do you want to do?" David said as he became serious again.

"I want to have her over for dinner," Mary Margaret suggested.

"Sure," he said which shocked his wife. "We'll get take out. Nothing too fancy."

His wife ran to the phone book in the kitchen and then ran back. She plopped into his couch and looked up "Mills". In a second she found it and dialed the number. Within two minutes the phone was picked up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mrs. Mills?"

"Yes, who is calling?"

"This is Mary Margaret Swan…"

"Oh is Regina okay?"

"Oh yeah, she fine. She should be asleep right now in my daughter's arms. Oh, we separate them when we know they're asleep."

Cora chuckled into the phone. "Young love, huh?"

Mary Margaret laughed as she replied, "They love each other very much. Regina's like a second daughter…" She paused and Cora heard the other woman's apology in the silence. "It's okay, Mrs. Swan," Cora said.

"Mary Margaret…So we, my husband and I would like to invite you to dinner if you're available. We'd love to spend time with you. If you're open to that?"

"Yes," Cora answered too quickly. She was afraid that they'd take the offer away if she didn't answer right away.

"Fantastic! How's tomorrow night?"

"Fine, I can go to a meeting in the afternoon. Thank you, Mary Margaret! I appreciate the offer. Will you be telling my daughter of my presence at your family dinner?"

"I'll mention it, yes. I think it's only fair," Mary Margaret replied.

"I was hoping that you'd tell her. I don't want a repeat of the last time I was in your home," Cora said as she remembered how she behaved the last time. She grimaced and sighed into the phone.

"Ancient history," Emma's mother reassured her. "So come by around 5 o'clock?"

"Thank you. Can I bring anything?" Cora sounded happy to Mary Margaret.

"No, just yourself. We'll be having Chinese. Is that all right? David will be cooking. And by cooking, I mean ordering out!" Emma's mother chuckled.

"Sounds good. See you then. And thank you," Cora said and then hung up her phone.

* * *

The next morning, Regina climbed the stairs from her room to the kitchen.

"How did I get down there last night?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Good morning," Mary Margaret said as she greeted her with a hug at the top of the stairs. Regina hugged her back. This had become something of a ritual ever since Regina had told her about the scar's rebirth.

"Sleep well," she asked.

"Again, I don't remember how I got to my bed from Emma's last night…"

Mary Margaret smirked, but then quickly said, "Oh, we're having a guest over for dinner tonight."

"Who?"

"Your mother," Mary Margaret answered.

Regina froze and then she asked, "Did she invite herself over here? Are you okay with that considering her behavior the last time?"

Mary Margaret threw up her hands in defense. "Regina, slow down. We invited her. She didn't initiate anything. Is that okay?"

Regina looked down and sadly sighed. "Do you want me to leave? Have I overstayed my welcome?"

Mary Margaret finally understood what this would look like to Regina. "God, no. Not at all. We simply want to help to reconnect you with your mother."

Regina raised her head and wore a huge smile on her face. She then pulled out the letter and thrust it in Emma's Mom's hand.

"What's this?"

"It's her letter, which she said is step nine of the twelve steps at AA. I want you to read it and tell me what you think."

Mary Margaret was about to speak when Emma barreled down the staircase. "Good morning all," she said with a chipper tone of voice. She kissed her Mother first on the cheek and then she lightly pecked Regina on her lips.

"Your Mom has invited my Mom over for dinner tonight," Regina informed her girlfriend.

"Oh, are you okay with that?" she placed a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Yup, actually I am. If I want to begin to rebuild the relationship we had and make it better than I need to be in her presence. And it'll show me her true intentions."

"Then I say, 'Good job, Mom'," Emma said to her mother.

"Thank you. Now eat and then go to school," Mary Margaret instructed.


	11. Chapter 11

Cora timidly rang the Swans' doorbell and waited for the door to be opened. In a second it was.

"Hello, Mrs. Mills, nice to see you," David said with a smile as he opened the door more for her to enter.

"It's Cora, Mister Swan," she said as she stepped into the house.

"David, please. May I take your coat?"

Cora took off the light jacket she had on and handed it to him. At that moment, Mary Margaret walked over and said, "Hi, Cora. Nice to see you."

"Thank you again for inviting me."

"Sure come on in. Can I get you anything? Water? Soda? Iced tea?"

"Iced tea would be great. Thank you," Cora said as she followed Emma's Mom into their kitchen.

"You have a beautiful home," Cora said as she admired her surroundings.

"Thank you." Mary Margaret said. Then she walked to the staircase and yelled, "Regina, your Mom's here!"

In a second's time she heard, "Be right there!"

Mary Margaret poured some iced tea into a glass with ice.

She set the glass in front of Cora who had sat down on a stool at the island. She grabbed it and took a sip.

All of a sudden there was a commotion of teenagers running up the stairs. To Cora it sounded more like a herd of animals.

When the two girls walked into the room Regina walked up to her Mom and awkwardly hugged her shoulders. Cora was shocked, but quickly hugged back.

"No. Could you please stand up?" Regina extended her hands out to her mother who quickly grasped them. With some assistance from her, Regina pulled her mother up and immediately into her arms. Cora wrapped her arms around her daughter while Regina tentatively placed her head on her mother's shoulder. Cora tightened her grip around her and sighed.

The three witnesses were happily surprised at the interaction. Emma wore a smile from ear to ear and looked emotional. Her parents were silent, but wore big smiles their faces as well.

"I hope this is okay?" Regina looked up at her mother while still in the hug.

"This is wonderful. I do believe that this is our first hug. I am ashamed to reveal that," replied Cora with a sad sigh.

"While I wish we had done this in the past, what matters is that we're doing it now."

Regina hugged her mother for a few more seconds and then released her.

Shortly after the takeout was delivered and they were seated around the dining room table as they made idle chitchat.

Cora swallowed a piece of noodle and then said, "I want to thank you, David and Mary Margaret for having me over. I am enjoying my time here."

They both smiled at her. Cora continued, "I also want to thank you for giving Regina a place to call home. I appreciate this the most. You've welcomed her into your family without hesitation. I am learning from you what the true definition of the 'unconditional' means. You love her unconditionally and I appreciate it."

"Well, Cora," said David, "It's not hard to do. We know that she loves our daughter, over there." Emma waved her hand and Regina grabbed her other hand tightly.

"Yes," Mary Margaret seconded, "She has a 'home' for as long as she wants to be here."

"Thank you," Cora said humbly. "Regina, I hope we can build a new relationship between us. I am truly sorry for all that I did or didn't do for you during your growing up years. You know this. I am hopeful that I can be a part of your life from now on."

"While I am still a little apprehensive about letting you in, I know that I have to try if I want to have a better relationship with you. I don't want to get hurt again in the end."

Cora looked sad for a moment as she looked at her daughter. "I totally understand that. I did things to you that made you feel like you couldn't trust me. Regina, I'm asking you now to think about the idea of trusting me. My program is solid and I am working with my sponsor everyday to strengthen my mind so that I can maintain my sobriety. I'm hoping that you'll see the change as we spend more time together."

Regina nodded her head and said, "I already see the change, Mom. And I'm proud of you for that. Really I am."

Cora smiled brightly. And then the conversation switched to something they all talked about.

* * *

 _Ten years later…_

Regina and Emma found themselves as high school seniors in a blink of an eye. It felt just like yesterday that they were freshmen and just beginning their friendship and then their relationship.

"I'm so proud of you," Emma's mother said proudly as she looked at her daughter who had matured and grown into a gorgeous, blonde bombshell. Mary Margaret smiled widely as she held the acceptance letter from the local college that had early accepted Emma and Regina together.

They had decided that they'd go to college together. And luckily they had been accepted. With this feat accomplished the two girls enjoyed their final year in high school.

One day at school, Emma was sitting in a class that she had without her girlfriend. The only one of their schedules. Her mind had been filled with questions of their future. She knew deep down in her heart, what she hoped would happen for them, but she wasn't sure what Regina wanted.

As she grew up, Regina became a little guarded with her thoughts and her emotions. She only allowed a few people in. One of those people was Emma who was thankful for this. However there were times when Emma not second-guessed, but just didn't know what Regina did or didn't want.

Finally the bell rang and the students dispersed into the hallway. She packed her bag up and leisurely walked to her locker. Before she got to that destination, she saw Killian at his locker. She wanted to ask him a question.

"Hey, um, Jones…"

"Swan…what do you want?" He fiddled with the lock on his locker and was getting frustrated with every spin of the dial.

Emma pushed him aside and asked, "What's the combo?"

"Uh, 9-28-17." Emma easily spun the dial to the numbers that he said. With the last number the locker popped opened.

He grunted and Emma took that as her thank you. "What do you want?"

"A ring…I've heard that you can get it 'off the ship' that's docked here…"

"Nah. You don't want a knock off ring, m'lady." He pretended to tip his hat and bow.

"You're a jerk…Yea, I do cuz I need something that's not too expensive," Emma said.

"How do you know that I won't charge you an arm and a leg," Killian asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma smirked at him, but didn't say anything. This, in itself, made him a little nervous.

"Where do you suggest I go?"

"Gold's?"

"Hmm…I'll think about that. Thanks," Emma said as she stepped in and grasped his forearm.

* * *

It was at that moment in time that Regina rounded the corner. She skidded to a top and her jaw hung open. She saw the scene between her girlfriend and the guy who had tormented her throughout her high school experience. Regina turned and ran away. She ducked into the girls' bathroom and threw her books to the floor.

She screamed out in sadness and then fell to the ground. She pulled her knees into her chest and threw her arms around them. She allowed a few tears to fall, but not many.

 _There has to be a logical explanation…_

 _Would she do that to me?_

 _Does she want out?_

All of these thoughts raced through her mind. This made her become angry. She had one more class to attend and it was with her girlfriend. She had to try not to show her emotions because it would signal to Emma that she saw them.

She got up from the floor and threw cold water onto her face. She then picked up her books and walked into the hallway.

She arrived at class just as the late bell sounded. Emma smiled as she saw Regina walk into the room. Regina gave Emma the impression that her emotions were hard to read. Emma took notice as Regina sat down after not saying a word to her.

All throughout the lesson, Emma tried to get Regina's attention, but to no avail. Finally Emma felt defeated so she returned her attention to the lecture. At the sound of the bell ringing, Regina packed up her belongings and ran out of the room, with Emma right behind her.

"Hey, Regina, wait up…" Emma ran behind her and barely caught up to her.

"I gotta go, Em," said Regina with a hint of sadness. "I've made plans with my Mom today."

"Oh, okay. Can I come?"

"No, I am going by myself today," Regina said as she walked away. She didn't look back to see a frustrated and sad Emma standing there.

* * *

Regina walked all the way from the school to her mother's house. When she got there, she rang the doorbell and waited.

"Regina," Cora said happily.

"Hi, Mom," Regina said sadly.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Cora opened the door to allow her daughter to enter. When she did, Regina hugged her tightly and began to cry a little.

"Regina, shh, it's okay. What's going on?" Cora led her daughter to the couch and they sat down together.

"Emma," Regina started, hiccupped and then continued, "I saw her talking to a boy who has tormented me for almost my entire time in high school. Right before I turned around and ran, I saw her place her hand on his forearm."

Cora looked sad to her daughter, but tried to be optimistic. "Oh, have you talked to her about what you saw?"

"No. I ran out of class with the excuse that I was coming here…uh, not excuse…but…"

"I get it," Cora said with a small smile. In the past three years, their relationship had gotten a lot better. They talked more and Regina felt like she was getting her mother now. The feeling felt great. There were still some issues that neither of them talked about, but Regina always said to herself, "Maybe next time."

"What should I do?" Regina looked at her mother expectantly.

"Go home, talk to her…Get her side. And stop jumping to conclusions. It's not fair to you or to her."

With hearing and taking in that piece of advice, Regina bolted up and ran quickly to the door. After she twisted the handle, she looked back to her Mom. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Cora smiled and then Regina ran out of the house, down the steps and to the sidewalk. She ran like she was in the most important marathon of her life. She ran as if her life depended on it. To her it did, but it just wasn't her life. It was her life with Emma. They were building something special to her. She was absolutely not about to let it crumble because of the slime that is Killian Jones. She rounded the corner of her house and finally got to the destination. She ran up the steps two at a time and pushed the door opened. The piece of standing wood made a loud bang and Regina yelled, "Sorry!" She climbed the steps to Emma's room and pushed the door open. Emma was startled as she looked up. She immediately stood up and just stayed there. Regina ran to her and catapulted herself into Emma's arms. She then hungrily kissed Emma with everything that she had. Emma responded immediately as her arms wrapped around Regina's frame tightly.

Regina came up for air and said, "I will not lose you to anyone. Especially not to Jones." She plunged back into the kiss with Emma.

After a few more minutes, Emma ended the kiss, but held Regina tightly in her arms. "What are you talking about?"

"What were you talking to him about today?" Regina wiggled out of the embrace.

"A gift for you," Emma said and then realized what Regina had asked. "You were in the hallway when I was talking to him?"

Regina nodded her head up and down in confirmation. "I saw, or I think I saw the whole interaction."

"What do you think you saw," Emma asked totally not angry or upset.

"The last thing I saw is you leaning forward with your hand on his forearm. After that I turned around and ran to the bathroom to, um, compose myself."

"Regina, what you saw was taken out of context. Yes, I did those things, but not because of the reason you think."

"You're not interested in him," Regina asked meekly.

"Hell, no. Regina, are you trippin'?" Emma smiled brightly at her girlfriend. She tried to make light of a serous conversation. She saw in Regina's eyes that it wasn't the right thing to do. "Ok, listen to me, I am so not interested in Killian. Yuck, he's a guy. I'm not into guys, as you know. I am however totally in love with you." Emma kissed Regina's nose.

"No feelings…for him," Regina asked shyly.

"Not any positive or love feelings, no. Only for you, Sweetheart," Emma said as she grabbed her girlfriend for another hug. "I love you," she purred.

"Emma, I love you too. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions without talking to you about it. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I can. You need to trust me totally though."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll work on it." Regina said as she looked up into Emma's eyes.

Their intense stares bore into each other as Emma smirked at Regina who closed the tiny gap between their lips. Once they were kissing, Regina's tongue licked Emma's bottom lip as it begged for entrance into her mouth. Emma parted her mouth and immediately Regina's tongue darted inside and instantly massaged Emma's tongue. Their tongues massaged and pushed against each other as their heads tilted back and forth.

"Regina," Emma breathed out.

"Em," Regina replied.

"I need you," Emma revealed quietly.

"But your parents," Regina said sadly.

Just then there was a light tap on Emma's door. "Come in," she responded still in Regina's embrace.

"Hey, girls, your father and I are going out to a movie now, spur of the moment. We'll be back later." Emma's mother didn't wait for a reply as she quickly shut the door behind her.

"God, I love your parents," Regina said as she hugged Emma tighter.

"Me too," Emma hurriedly said before she dove into another kiss.

Emma leaned forward and picked Regina up from under her butt. "Whoa!" Regina stopped the kiss and chuckled.

Emma didn't chuckle. She was eerily silent and Regina found that this turned her on more. "Em," she whispered.

Emma carried her to the bed. With Regina still in her arms, Emma began to bend down onto her knees. She released Regina from her embrace when she knew that she was sitting on the mattress. After Emma was satisfied that Regina was indeed on the bed and was comfortable she attended to Regina's feet as she took off her shoes. She tossed them to the side. Emma's one hand trailed up from Regina's ankle to her upper thigh. She took her time in massaging Regina's thigh. "This is one of my favorite parts of you," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Regina found herself becoming hot and totally ready to be loved by her amazing girlfriend. Because Regina hadn't said anything, Emma timidly looked up at her. Emma found a lustful smile showcased on Regina's face. She leaned down and captured Emma's lips with her own. As they were kissing, Regina found Emma's arms and pulled her up so they would be face to face. The kiss continued to transpire and Regina's desire continued to build. Regina pulled Emma up and onto the bed with her. This action made Regina lay down on the bed.

Emma stopped the kiss and smirked because she noticed that one of Regina's legs was bent. She took advantage of this as she hung over Regina's body as she raised her hand up to tediously massage every inch of Regina's leg. Emma leaned down to initiate the kiss again. One of her strokes came earth shatteringly close to Regina's womanhood, which made her choked on air making the kiss stop. Regina regained her composure as she murmured, "Em, touch me." Emma looked down as she eagerly pushed Regina's lace panties aside and quickly pushed a finger into Regina. At first it felt awkward, but Emma knew this so she took her time. She pulled out, received a grunt of disappointment and then pushed right back inside. The second time that she did this, Regina arched her back as Emma's finger slid farther inside. "Emma," Regina screamed out. Emma picked up her head and immediately kissed Regina passionately.

While in the kiss, Regina fumbled for a split second, but pulled Emma's sweatshirt zipper down, pulled the shirt off and unclasped her bra. She tore everything off and tossed it to the floor. She hesitated for a minute. Emma broke the kiss to tease, "I'm kinda chilly…" She then moved slightly up Regina's body. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" Regina didn't pause for an answer. She grabbed and held one of Emma's supple breasts in her hand. She lowered her head to kiss it. Then she licked it once. She licked it twice. And on the third lick Regina sucked Emma's nipple in her mouth. As she was doing that, Emma began to feel aroused. "Regina," she panted out as she immediately reached down and entered Regina with her finger. Because of this action, Regina bit down a little onto Emma's breast. This made Emma freeze and yelled, "Ah!"

"Did you…ya know?"

"Did I what," Emma asked, but she knew what her girlfriend meant. She wanted to hear her say the word.

"Did you orgasm, my dear?"

"Yup. Do that again?"

Regina bit down a little harder and Emma's body convulsed. "Hmm," she grunted.

"Take off your pants," Regina demanded as she assisted her girlfriend. Once the article of clothing was off, Emma tore Regina shirt and bra off her torso and tossed them aside. Immediately one of Emma's hands wrapped itself around Regina's breasts. She sighed in contentment. With her hand full of Regina, Emma decided to enter her girlfriend again with her free hand. She quickly did so and Regina was near the edge.

"Two fingers," she panted as she rocked herself back and forth on Emma's hand. She immediately entered her love with two fingers and almost instantly Regina had her orgasm. She held Emma as close as possible as she rode the wave that she was experiencing.

"You okay?" Emma hugged her tightly after she knew Regina was finished. They lay there in the oncoming darkness as Emma was stroking Regina's back.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for that. I am sorry for my behavior before."

"I can see how that would make you question some stuff. Cuz if it was me looking at what you saw, I'd question it. But, Regina, I am here. I'm all in. That means that I don't want anyone else, especially the boy who made most of your high school experience a living hell. You gotta realize that I love you."

"Emma, I do," Regina said pleadingly. "I just sometimes, like today, don't believe it."

"Why?"

"Why? You have met my mother."

"But Regina, everyone isn't like your Mom…or how she used to be."

Regina remained silent for a few seconds. "I know," she whispered.

"Do you," Emma asked sincerely.

"Yes, I do…I think I do…"

"Listen I am not going anywhere. I wouldn't be me without you. As cliché as it sounds, you Regina Mills…'you complete me'!"

Regina chuckled. After a second or two, she became very serious. "You really see a life after high school with me, don't you?"

"Sweetheart, I see forever with you." Emma sat up and pulled her girlfriend with her. When they were both sitting up, she pulled Regina into her arms and they hugged each other tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

_Regina at twenty-two years old…_

It was four years after Emma and Regina graduated from high school. They were both in their final years of college.

Because they were college seniors Cora along with Mary Margaret and David thought that they should experience life out on their own. All of the parents chipped in and bought them a loft on the upper floor of the building.

"Lucky number 3," Emma said excitedly as her parents tossed a keychain with the loft key at her. She then picked Regina up and kicked the door open with one leg. She then proceeded to carry her girlfriend over the threshold to their loft

Both had chosen interesting fields of study. Regina went into politics and government. Her area of study included the government. She was able to have hands on experience in their town of Storybrooke. She took an active role in the town's initiatives and even suggested a few of her own. One of which was an anti-bullying campaign within the school. She thought it helped, but like everything else she knew it was a work in progress and she promised herself that she'd make that a part of a future campaign if she chose to ran.

"Regina, you should definitely run for Mayor of Storybrooke," her professor advised her with a genuine smile.

"I'll definitely consider that after graduation," Regina replied.

"No, you should start now. Make up a campaign and throw in your hat and announce it. Soon…"

"You really think I have an opportunity here?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't," her professor said.

"I'll bring it up to my partner tonight. Then I'll decide and let you know."

Later that evening as Regina and Emma were lying in bed after having another blissful encounter of lovemaking, Regina yawned, but said, "I've been approached to begin my campaign for Mayor by my professor. He seems to think that I have a good shot now and to not hesitate until after graduation."

"Really? Regina that's amazing. Are you going to start?"

"I wanted to get your take on it. Are you ready if…"

"No, when…"

Regina chuckled, kissed Emma's head and said, "Ok, when I win, will you be ready to begin your sheriff duties?"

Emma's head shot up. "I thought I had to run. They taught me that," Emma said.

"Em, let's take a look at your track record, eh?"

"Ok," Emma said as she spread her legs open a little and pulled Regina's back into her chest. Her arms wrapped tightly around Regina.

"Since high school, or when we first met, you've been nothing but chivalrous. You've been my protector, confidant…hell, Em, you've been my Savior. My everything. You don't put yourself first, which I think you should more, but that's just me. I don't know what you were like growing up, but I'm going to venture to say that you were like you were and are now. Even though you have the academics and knowledge behind what it takes to be a trustworthy and respected sheriff, you were destined to be one so how can I not at least suggest that you become my sheriff?"

After that life changing night,Regina had spent the rest of that year announcing her candidacy and then creating what she thought a mayoral campaign that would make her a shoe in to win the upcoming election in Storybrooke.

* * *

 _A few days before the election…_

Emma strode into Mr. Gold Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer. She was looking for something specific and she only had a limited amount of time before Regina became suspicious of where she slipped away to.

"Ah, Miss Swan," Mr. Gold said in a Scottish brogue.

"Hello, Mr. Gold. I need your assistance if you can?"

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend, Regina," Emma said proudly.

Gold looked at her with a funny expression, but then he realized she was serious. "Oh, well, I have a wide selection over here," he said and motioned for her to follow him. He stood behind a glass case with a few suitable choices for Emma to choose from. Emma crouched down and studied each one very carefully.

"Can I see that one," she asked has she looked up at Gold.

"Of course," Mr. Gold said as he pulled the door to the case open and retrieved the ring. Emma placed it atop of the counter and Emma immediately picked it up and inspected it. "What's the size?"

"5 ½…"

"Perfect. I'll take it."

"Do you want to know how much?"

"Hopefully under a thousand dollars," Emma said as she held her breath. Her parents had gifted her a thousand dollars after her high school graduation with the stipulation that it only be used for an item that she absolutely needed to have.

She remembered when she asked her parents for the money.

" _I need to use that thousand that you gifted me," Emma said confidently._

" _Oh, for what," David said as he put down the newspaper._

" _A ring."_

" _A ring?" David looked confused, but Mary Margaret didn't. She knew why Emma wanted the money. "Yay!" Emma watched her mother jump up and down in excitement._

 _It took a minute for it to register in his mind. When he finally did, I jumped up and bear hugged his daughter._

" _I'm glad I have your approval," Emma said with a hearty laugh._

 _Her mother retrieved her checkbook and wrote out the check. "You can keep the rest if there happens to be any left over."_

"$500," Mr. Gold yelled at Emma to bring out of her daydream.

"Perfect," Emma said and pulled out her checkbook. She pulled out her wallet and counted out that amount as Gold placed the ring in a ring box and put the box into a plastic bag.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold," Emma said gratefully.

"Regina has my vote! Good luck," Gold said with a thumbs up sign.

Emma ran, as fast as her feet could carry her, to Cora's house. She climbed the steps, two at a time and frantically rang the doorbell.

"Alright, alright, hold on," Cora yelled from inside the house. She flung the door open and stared at her daughter's girlfriend who was visibly out of breath.

"Emma, dear, calm down. Breathe!"

"I…need…to…talk to you." Emma walked into the house as Cora opened the door more for her. She motioned to Emma to follow her into the living room.

She sat down and Emma plopped down. "Do you want some water?"

Emma shook her head back and forth as she said, "I can't stay long. How are you?"

Cora smiled that million-dollar smile that her daughter also possessed and said, "I'm well. Really well, actually!"

"Great. You should come over for dinner again. We'll have it at the loft."

"I hoped to come over election night to celebrate with you and Regina."

"Absolutely, they'll be a lot to celebrate, I hope." She reached into her pocket as she began, "So, Mrs. Mills…"

"Emma, it's Cora, from now on," she replied with a smile.

"Oh, ok, Cora, I'm here to ask you a very important question. Since the first day I met your daughter and gave her a note with the word, 'Hi' written inside it, I knew that I'd be asking you this question. I love her so, so, so, so much. She is my life. She is my world. She is my everything…"

Suddenly Cora instinctively knew what Emma was trying to ask her. "Emma?"

"Cora would you please allow me to marry your absolutely wonderful daughter?" Emma opened the box and turned it to face Cora. She gawked at it and a wide smile appeared on her lips.

"Emma, you were there for her when I couldn't be and you have no idea how much I appreciate you for that. From the interactions I've seen between you and Regina I see a love that can never waiver or slip away. I see true love in front of me. I'd be the worst mother in the world, if I denied my daughter her one happiness. That happiness is you. I've been the worst, most horrible mother before and I don't want to relive any of that. I'd be honored if you would asked my daughter to marry you."

There was complete silence for a second or two. Then Emma jumped to her feet and grabbed Cora to hug tightly. She even picked her up off of the ground and twirled them around.

Cora was shocked, but she laughed hysterically. "Emma," she said through her laughs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was swept away in the moment," Emma said as she gently placed Cora back on the ground.

"Let me see the ring," Cora asked as she grabbed the box. "Splendid!"

Emma was ecstatic and so proud in that moment. "I plan on proposing as the results come in, either way. But she's a shoe in…"

Cora smiled brightly. "May I be present?"

"Of course, Cora, I'd love that. Like I said come over election night and we'll celebrate, you know, stuff." Emma looked down at her watch and said, "I gotta go. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I appreciate it beyond words."

Cora hugged Emma and then escorted her to the front door. Emma walked through it and was about to walk down the stairs when Cora stopped her. "Oh, Emma?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Welcome to the family. Henry and I are so happy for you both."

"Thank you," Emma said genuinely and humbly.

* * *

 _The night of the election…_

"Thank you everyone for coming over to watch the results with us," Regina addressed the small party that was happening in her loft. It was Emma's parents, Cora, Ruby, Zelena and Killian. Regina and Killian seemed to be getting along better since high school ended. Regina knew that Zelena and Killian were getting serious and she wanted to honor her friend and her relationship.

"We wouldn't miss it," David said happily.

Emma nervously pulled Regina into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Are you nervous?"

"Em, slow down. You're so on edge. Are you okay? You've been like this all day…take a breath…"

"Yes, Sweetheart, I am. I am anxious to see what's going to happen."

As soon as she finished her statement, David yelled, "It's starting."

They all gathered around the television set and sat there anxiously. Regina couldn't sit and stay still as she was the most anxious person there, internally. Emma realized this and grabbed Regina's hand and held onto it tightly.

"Well," the news anchor said as he reached up to his ear piece, "We can now officially announce…"

The room fell silent.

"That Regina Mills will become Storybrooke's newest mayor!"

They all screamed out in excitement. Regina's body shook as her mother was the first to congratulate her with a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so proud of you," Cora said with so much pride in her voice.

"Thanks Mom," she said with disbelief in her voice.

"Congratulations Regina," Mary Margaret said happily as she hugged Regina. David held a thumbs up sign.

When Regina returned to face Emma she had disappeared. "Emma?"

"Regina, look down," Zelena said with a huge grin on her face.

Regina looked down and was flabbergasted at what she saw. "Emma?"

"Give me your hand," Emma asked as she reached half way for Regina's hand. Regina shook with nervousness, love and excitement. She wore a smile that expanded from ear to ear.

Emma took a big breath, looked up from where she knelt and began, "Regina, I love you. It is a love that I know will last for the rest of our lives and then eons after that. We have something together that is honest, pure and unbreakable. Sweetheart, we have each other…"

Regina began to cry and sniffle. There was silence throughout the entire loft. Somebody even turned off the television so that they could hear. Despite all of that Emma continued, "Regina, I promise you now and I will always promise you that I will always be here, my love for you will never waiver and that I will be your 'savior' as you call me for the rest of my life. I love you so deeply and so passionately."

As she took another breath she opened the box and turned it to face Regina. "Will you be my wife? Regina…will you marry me?"

Regina plunged to the floor so that they were face-to-face. She looked Emma into her eyes and noticed that they were both becoming emotional. "I love you Emma…So yes I will marry you!" Emma smiled brightly as she pulled the ring from the box and slid it all the way onto Regina's left hand, ring finger. She immediately held it up to admire it.

The people around them went crazy. As the twosome began to get up from the floor they attacked them with hugs. All except for Killian. Emma totally understood why, but it didn't matter in that moment.

"Congrats," Ruby said as she hugged Emma who was speechless.

Then her parents ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. "We're so proud of you, Em! Good job," Mary Margaret gushed.

"Well done," said David.

While Emma celebrated with her family, Cora timidly walked up to Regina after Zelena offered her congratulations.

"Mom," Regina said as she still shook from the whole experience.

"Congratulations, Regina. Emma is a good woman who I know will keep her promises to you…and to me," Cora said with a smile.

"She asked you?"

"Of course. She came over a couple of days ago to ask for my, our permission."

"'Our'?"

"Yes, me and your father who I know is looking down on this moment and is beaming with utter joy," said Cora with an emotional tone of voice.


	13. Chapter 13

"Citizens of Storybrooke…I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for venturing out to the voting polls and casting your vote for me. Please know that I do not take that lightly or for granted. A vote for me equals and a vote for change and progress. I hope to bring this town into the 21st century. I love Storybrooke. I've been a citizen for my entire life with my mother, Cora and my late father, Henry though I had a tumultuous childhood and young adolescent life, I vow to try to change that for Storybrooke's youth…"

Regina placed her arms upon the podium with a sense of authority. She looked beautiful as Emma sat in the front row of the overly crowded auditorium where every citizen came out to witness history in the making.

Emma caught Regina looking down at her so she blew her fiancée a kiss, which made Regina smirk. Then she continued, "I cannot do this alone. In fact I don't want to. I am calling upon you, citizens of our town, to help me. I want to hear your thoughts. I want you to share your concerns with me. I want to make this place one that you're proud of. A place where you come back to after family vacations and say, 'I'm happy to be home.' or 'Good to be home.' or 'Storybrooke's my home.' I want you to bring your friends, who don't live here, to this town and I want them to feel welcomed here. I want to offer them the opportunity to feel like they belong every time they come back to visit you. They're not only visiting you…they're visiting us as a whole, as a larger family."

Regina scanned the crowd and saw many heads nodding in confirmation. She smiled at that. "I'll hold monthly or bi-monthly forums where you can offer your opinions and where I can update you on the status of certain things."

She shuffled some paperwork around and continued her speech, "As for my cabinet, I will appoint people who I trust to assist me in making decisions and laws, if necessary. As far as your town's sheriff is concerned, I've entrusted this large and important endeavor to Emma Swan."

There were hushed murmurs throughout the room. Regina anticipated this so she quickly said, "I recognize that my appointment of Emma Swan to be our sheriff may look like nepotism to you. Or at least favoritism. However I'd like for us to discuss her track record. Ms. Swan has been a resident of Storybrooke all of her life. When I first met her in high school, she became my best friend and protector from the bullies that I faced during my time there. Quite frankly not only did she protect me from them she also, at times, saved me from myself. In that way she became my Savior, someone who I knew that I can trust her with my life. I still do, in fact. It's my sincerest hope that you'll come to look at her like I have done in the years that we've known each other."

Regina looked down at Emma again and noticed that she had become very shy and apprehensive as she fidgeted in her seat and nervously bit at her fingernails. Regina called, "Emma, will you please come up on stage?" Regina left the podium to extend a hand out to assist Emma onto the stage. As Emma made her way to the stage, the audience politely applauded her.

"So everyone this is my friend, partner and future wife, Emma Swan." As soon as Emma heard that statement, she whipped her head in Regina's direction, which made Regina realize what she had just uttered.

"Um," Regina faltered for a second, but Emma squeezed her hand to signal for her to continue.

"Someday really soon, Emma and I will be married and from this union you'll have a strong partnership to continue to protect and guard our town. We may not get married immediately, but it is our combined goal to become each other's wives."

The applause grew louder than before.

"So in conclusion, I want to express to you my deepest gratitude for your support. I stand before you ready to become Storybrooke's first lesbian woman mayor. With your assistance, I foresee our bright and prosperous future as a town. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for casting your vote for me all the while knowing that this will be a learning experience for me. I am excited to begin. Thank you and have a good evening," Regina said as she walked away from the podium.

The room applauded wildly as she and Emma descended the stairs. Regina immediately walked up to the first row of the audience and began to shake each person's hand. She didn't stop until there was no one left in the auditorium except for her and Emma.

"You were a rock star," Emma complimented as she threw up the rock'n'roll sign.

"Thank you, dear," Regina said as she grabbed Emma's waist to pull her close. "I was nervous, at first, but then I got my groove and it felt more authentic to me. You know?"

"Yeah, I noticed that," Emma said as she brushed her hands up and down Regina's arms as she was in her embrace.

"Let's go home?"

"Lead the way, Madame Mayor," Emma said as she wiggled out of Regina's embrace to grab her hand. Regina pulled her out of the auditorium and out of the building.

* * *

Regina and Emma moved into the mayoral mansion the following day. Emma had wanted to stay in their quiet and cozy loft. This has become their escape from the outside world.

"Is this really necessary," Emma yelled from the landing of the upstairs level of the mansion.

"I know it's a lot. Too much, but my constituents might think it's odd that I'm not living here. We're keeping the loft, Em…"

"I'd hope so," Emma moseyed down the flight of stairs to the first floor. She ran up to Regina and wrapped her arms around her fiancée.

"I love you, Emma Swan," Regina whispered the sentiment before she kissed her passionately. The kiss was quick, but meaningful.

"And I love you, Regina Mills-Swan," Emma said as a test of the waters.

"Why do you think I'd like 'Mills-Swan'? Why not "Swan-Mills'?"

"I just thought that you'd pick my option so that there'd be no confusion…" Emma tousled her hair and looked down at the tiled floor.

Regina raised Emma's chin with her hand and lovingly said, "There is no confusion, Em. I am going to marry you and people will get used to it."

"But your political career…"

"My life is yours, Emma. I don't really care what they call me, okay?"

"Ok, if you change your mind you gotta let me know," Emma said.

"About marrying you," Regina questioned.

"No, that's a done deal. I mean about the last name issue," Emma said and then devoured Regina's lips in a hungry kiss. Regina fell into that kiss so quickly and easily. Things were happening at a rapid pace, but the delivery men interrupted them.

"Uh, where do you want this?"

Regina broke the kiss and instructed them where their bed could be transferred to.

"Later," Emma said as she walked to the kitchen. Once there, she looked out to their new back yard and exclaimed, "Oh shit! A pool."

Regina chuckled as she shook her head.

* * *

 _A couple of months later…_

Regina and Emma were seated in a rather boring committee meeting where the head of electricity and power was rambling on and on about something that was immensely boring and not of Regina's concern. Emma slid her hand under the large, black wood conference table and began to massage Regina's thigh. With every stroke Regina sighed and gasped as she felt Emma's hand travel higher and higher. Regina attempted, in vain, to brush Emma's hand away. Emma smirked at her and only squeezed Regina's thigh. This action made her yelp which abruptly made the man stop in mid-sentence.

"Mayor Mills, are you okay," he asked genuinely.

"Oh, yes, Archie, I am. Please continue if there's more to say," Regina apologized as she glared at Emma who only smiled sheepishly at her fiancée.

After a few more minutes, Emma gave her report and then the meeting was called to a close. As the room emptied, Emma began to collect her belongings and head to the doors with the others. Just as her hand was on the doorknob, Regina bellowed, "Wait a second, Sheriff Swan…"

Every one else scurried out of the room. The door was closed behind them. Emma clicked the lock and then turned around.

"Yes, Madam Mayor," she said innocently.

"Care to explain yourself?"

"Well, my name is Emma…I am in love with my fiancée, Regina, who is the light of my life…"

Regina smiled and said, "Hmm…"

"We just had to endure this lengthy and mostly boring meeting. I wanted to spice it up a little bit," Emma continued as she advanced closer to Regina, who saw this and hoisted herself onto the table. Emma quickened her steps and within seconds, she was in front of Regina. Emma immediately reached her hands out and pulled Regina's face to hers as their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Their heads tilted back and forth while each of the women moaned loudly. Emma gently pushed Regina back onto the conference table and immediately climbed onto it. Once she was safely on the table she straddled Regina's hips and looked down into her lust filled brown eyes. Regina raised her hand up to caress Emma's cheek. Emma lowered her head and recaptured Regina's lips with her own. As they kissed she lowered herself to lay on top of Regina who wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's waist.

Regina ceased the kiss, looked up at her fiancée and sadly said, "As much as I'd love to make love to you right here, right now, I think we should take this home and begin where we left off."

Emma whined, but eventually agreed to Regina's rational demand. She rolled off of Regina, sat up and pulled Regina up from the table. She grasped her hand tightly and pulled Regina out of the room, out of that section of City Hall and to her office. Once there she told Regina's secretary to hold her calls and to not disturb them.

As soon as Emma closed the door behind her she pulled Regina to her and kissed her ferociously. Her hands never left the sides of Regina's head, but she was very gentle. Regina tilted her head back and forth as she massaged Emma's tongue with her own. Regina's arms wrapped tightly around Emma's waist as she pulled her as close to her as possible.

Soon they slowed the passionate kiss to passionate pecks and then they ceased the kiss, but stayed within each other's arms.

"I love you so very much, Regina," Emma said passionately and emotionally.

"I love you so much...I want you to take me to the one place you feel the closest to me...And make love to me," Regina asked of Emma shyly.

Emma leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Quickly after, the embrace ended. Regina rapidly turned the necessary equipment off and grabbed her belongings. They exited the office. Regina graced her secretary with an early dismissal. The woman smiled and bowed her head.

"I told you that you don't have to bow like that," Regina said with a chuckle. The woman smiled as Emma threw an arm around Regina's shoulders and guided her out of the building.

"Where we headed?"

Emma was silence as she leisurely and purposefully led Regina down the street.

"My dear?"

Nothing.

"Em?"

Still nothing.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma tilted her head in Regina's direction with a raised eyebrow. "Where'd that come from," Emma asked with a smirk.

Regina's face blushed and said, "I don't know really. You aren't going to tell me?"

Emma shook her head and pulled Regina faster to their intended destination.

Soon the surroundings around her became familiar.

"Ah," she said knowingly.

As they stood in front of building, Emma took a deep breath and contently replied, "Home."


	14. Chapter 14

The two women entered the building and ascended the staircase at an overly rapid pace. They managed the climb the stairs two at a time.

Once they reached the landing, they caught their breaths and then smiled at their behavior.

Emma removed the keychain, which held the loft key on it from her red leather jacket and inserted it into the keyhole.

"You keep the key on your keychain?"

"Yes, I do. To remind me where we came from. I love this place, Regina," Emma said honestly.

"I know. So do I. thank you for altering your life for me," Regina said shyly.

"But, Sweetheart, you _are_ my life."

Regina kissed Emma's cheek and then she unlocked the door and forcibly pushed it open. They stepped inside as Regina closed and locked the door. Once their belongings were put down in the corner, they faced each other and lunged forward at the same time. The force made them bump against each other's forehead. They rubbed foreheads as they laughed out loud at their behaviors.

"I guess it's a good thing…"

"What's that?"

"That we still feel that intense pull towards one another like we do. The undeniable urge to make love to each other." Regina moved closer to Emma as she continued, "We've made love numerous times and still, for me, it always feels like our first time. The uncertainty of we will be good together...the urge to hold each other…the immense desire to make each other feel good…I hope we will always feel like this." Regina stood just before a love struck Emma and pulled her shirt to close the gap between them. As Emma approached Regina prepared to kiss her. Emma fell right into the kiss and returned it as best as she could.

"I love you," Emma quickly said in between taking a deep breath and diving back into the kiss. They kissed for a long time. When Regina needed to take an independent breath of air, she took it as she immediately grabbed Emma's hand and guided her into their bedroom.

Once they were in the room, they hugged each other tightly. They breathed in each other's natural scent. Regina's came with a hint of apple cinnamon perfume that she had applied earlier that morning. Emma always enjoyed Regina's scent, but in times where they were about to make love the mixture of scents fueled her arousal.

Emma broke the hug and grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her to the side of the bed.

Regina gracefully sat down. She attempted to sexily slide backwards onto the mattress. Even though she felt unsuccessful all she had to do was glance at her fiancée's face to tell otherwise. Emma was entranced by the mere vision of Regina, her goddess.

"Emma," Regina yelled with a small chuckle.

"What?" Emma shook herself out of her trance.

"Where'd you go?"

"No where, I was just mesmerized by your beauty."

Regina extended her hand to Emma who grabbed it. Regina pulled Emma onto the bed and then directly on top of her. Emma rested against Regina with a contented sigh.

"I love you," Regina said as she gazed up into green eyes.

"I love you, too," Emma replied with a small smile as she peered into brown eyes.

Regina raised her head and captured Emma's lips within her own.

"Hmm," Regina moaned in the kiss. Emma massaged Regina's face with the tips of her fingers.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and squeezed tightly. Emma moaned as she intensified the kiss. Unbeknownst to the two women they had begun to grind their bodies against each other. More moans were made as their hands roamed everywhere they could travel.

Emma stopped the kiss and panted out, "I need…"

"What?"

"I need for us to make love," Emma finished her sentence with a smirk.

"That, my dear, is all I want right now," Regina said as she recaptured Emma's lips. While they were kissing, Emma pulled them both up to a sitting position as she pulled Regina's blazer jacket of her shoulders. Then her hands fumbled with the buttons on Regina's silk blouse. Eventually she accomplished the goal and gently pulled the material off of Regina's body. Then Emma looked at her fiancée with a sense of pride since she was in her bra and skirt.

Regina reached for Emma's sweater. She grabbed the material and hoisted it up and over her head. Emma raised her arms in the air so that Regina could complete the task. Once the sweater and her leggings were removed from Emma's body, Regina smiled widely. "You're gorgeous!"

"You're not so bad yourself, Sweetheart," Emma said with joy and lust deep within her voice.

Regina lunged over and successfully pushed Emma onto her back. "Whoa!" Regina didn't say a word as she quickly straddled Emma's hips and bent her head to capture Emma's soft lips with her own again.

One of Emma's hands traveled up to Regina's hair where it nestled itself between dark strands. Her other arm and hand wrapped around Regina's waist as she pulled her down. As they kissed Regina gently stretched her body over Emma's body. When she knew that she was successful, she elicited a throaty moan.

"You're doing stuff to me," Emma revealed between soft, wet kisses.

"Good. I want this experience to be pleasurable for you."

"Always were and always will be," Emma lustfully replied. "I need you."

Regina reached down and pulled at the waistband of Emma's panties. Once she had a good grip she yanked them down, almost ripping them apart.

"Sorry," Regina said shyly.

"Don't be," Emma said with a smirk as she lifted her bottom half so that Regina could remove the garment. Emma grabbed at Regina's and pulled them down her gorgeous thighs and legs. Once they were off of her, Emma tossed them into the air and they landed somewhere they couldn't find.

With the realization that they were both completely naked, Emma pushed Regina up and immediately flipped them over so that Emma could be on top. Straight away, Emma began her discovery of Regina's body as she kissed her forehead a few times for which she received a sultry moan from Regina. Emma stopped to gaze at Regina's closed eyelids. "Open your eyes, Sweetheart," Emma encouraged. With that Regina's eyelids fluttered open and she saw Emma smiling from ear to ear.

Suddenly Regina pushed a shocked Emma up so that they stood close together.

"Sweetheart, you don't want me lying on top?"

Regina seductively shook her head. She lunged at Emma and the force made Emma's back hit a near by wall.

The kiss abruptly stopped. "Oww," Emma said.

"My dear, are you okay?" Regina froze with the realization that she might have hurt Emma, but she smiled so Regina knew she was okay.

Regina fell to her knees in front of Emma's womanhood. She leaned in with her mouth to devour Emma's pussy. She spread Emma opened with her tongue and immediately it entered her and began to lick from Emma's clit to the bottom of Emma's pussy. Regina repeated the action over and over again until Emma's legs became shaky. At that moment, Regina thrust her finger along with her tongue as she moved the finger in and out.

"Gina," Emma yelled out in ecstasy.

"Harder," Regina asked as she took a breath. Emma silently nodded her head as She draped her leg over Regina's shoulder so Regina had better access.

Regina moved forward and thrust her finger in and out a faster pace and her tongue licked everything that it could.

"Ahhh!" Emma had her orgasm directly into Regina's mouth. She capitalized on the moments of pleasure as she licked harder. Emma had another orgasm right after the first one. Emma yanked on Regina's hair forcibly from the sexual arousal she felt. This didn't stopped Regina as she continued to devour her fiancée.

"You taste so good," Regina whispered into Emma's pussy. The voice reverberated against Emma and she had another orgasm. Regina caught the sweet juices from that orgasm as well.

"Regina, I'm going to lose my balance…" Emma looked down at her at the precise moment that Regina looked up. "Hi," Emma said shyly.

"Hi, yourself," Regina said with a smirk. She then backed away and stood up. Emma grabbed her and pulled Regina into her arms to hug her tightly.

"How was that?" Regina took the seconds to catch her breath as they were hugging.

"Amazing. We've never had wall sex before."

"It has a weird name…'Stand and deliver' on some website," Regina said with a light chuckle.

"Well, Sweetheart, you did." Emma hugged her tightly as she easily backed both of them to up to the bed again.

"Em," Regina said, "Uh…we're moving."

"I'm aware," said Emma with a chuckle as she released Regina to grasp her shoulders.

Emma pushed Regina backwards onto the mattress and immediately straddled her hips. Without much warning, Emma moved her hand towards Regina's pussy and entered her with two fingers all in one motion. The shock made Regina gasped, "Emma!" Regina quickly arched her back from the sudden pleasure.

Emma's eyesight never left Regina's as she moved her own hand downwards and entered herself. Regina witnessed what Emma was doing to herself. She found herself becoming aroused.

"Deeper, Em, harder," Regina encouraged her. She had begun to squirm around on the mattress under Emma. She continued to gaze at Regina with an intense stare. She also didn't stop pleasuring herself.

"Here let me help you," Regina pleaded as she pushed Emma's hand aside and entered Emma with her own fingers. She was knuckle deep when they both simultaneous orgasms.

"That was amazing," Emma panted out of breath. Regina's fingers didn't move out of Emma. In fact they moved deeper inside.

This made Emma's fingers travel deeper inside of Regina. "Emma!" Regina's body convulsed as she had another orgasm.

The mere sound of Regina's orgasm facilitated Emma's own orgasm. "Gina," Emma yelled out. Regina smirked as she threw her head back in arousal since Emma had summoned another orgasm.

A second later, Emma fell off of Regina and onto the mattress. Regina quickly turned onto her side and pulled Emma into her body. "Come here," Regina said as she wrapped her arms around the love of her life. Once they were settled within each other's arms Regina leaned up and kissed Emma's forehead. "I love you," she sad as she caught Emma's gaze.

"I love you," Emma said with a dazed smile on her face. "We're staying here tonight." Emma yawned.

"I certainly was not going to move. I don't think I can," Regina revealed with a light laugh.

"Good, let's nap and then we'll talk," Emma suggested but didn't turn over onto her side.

"Ok, I love you, Emma Swan," Regina lazily said and then she yawned.

"I love you, Regina Mills," Emma said just before she closed her eyes and sleep took her.

* * *

 _Hi, Regina…"_

" _Daddy?"_

" _Yes, my beautiful girl."_

" _Am I dreaming?"_

 _Henry walked up to his daughter and placed his arms on her shoulders. "Yes, but that's not important. I wanted to see you. I've missed you so much. I am watching you and you're doing amazing things with our town."_

" _Thank you, Daddy. I'm so glad that I'm making you proud. I miss you so much. Did you happen to see Emma's proposal to me?"_

" _Yes, Sweetheart, I did. Congrats on that. She's a special woman who I know loves you."_

" _Well, I love her."_

 _Regina and Henry walked to a walk bench that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Yup, I'm dreaming!"_

 _Henry chuckled as they sat down. "So I wanted to talk to you about Emma. I think you should take her last name."_

" _No 'Swan-Mills' or 'Mills-Swan'?" Regina looked puzzled, but a happy puzzled._

" _No, anyone who knows you can see your strong bond, so why not make it officially official?"_

" _I'm proud to be a 'Mills'…" Regina said dramatically._

" _Oh, honey, I know. Your Mom knows that also. I just think that 'Regina Swan' sounds perfect. Don't you?"_

" _Hmm…'Regina Swan'…"_

Regina had begun to toss around in her sleep enough to jostle Emma awake.

"Regina…" Emma nudged her shoulder.

"Regina Swan," Regina moaned out in her sleep. Emma froze from total excitement.

"Regina Swan…I love it, Daddy…"

Emma suddenly stopped her nudging since she heard Regina say, "Daddy…" Instead of poking Regina she gently pulled her into her arms since they had separated a little bit during the night.

Regina awoke because of the movement. "Huh?"

"Shit, I'm sorry…"

"Em, it's okay," Regina said as she caressed Emma's cheek with her hand. "I was dreaming about Daddy…"

"I heard…" Emma moved to be on her elbows. She looked down at Regina with a small smile.

"I'm going to take your name. No 'Swan-Mills' or 'Mills-Swan'. It's gonna be 'Regina Swan' and you'll be 'Emma Swan'. Okay?"

"Ok…that's fabulous!" Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina passionately. This kiss led to another lovemaking session that left each woman satisfied and more in love with each other than before.


	15. Chapter 15

"I love you, Regina," said Emma as she closed the door to go off to work on a Saturday morning.

"Hmm," Regina replied since she was concentrating on some official town business.

Emma chose to walk to work that day to contemplate on her life up to that point.

"I have it all." Emma smiled from ear to ear. "I am so deep in love with a woman who is my life. I'm getting married to her real soon. My parents not only support me, but they love her. Her Mother has come around which is fantastic for both of us. She accepts me almost like a daughter, which is cool. I'm going to work for a town that I love. I grew up here and now I get the privilege of protecting it. I don't take that for granted at all." Emma has raised her hand in the air for a fist punch from her happiness.

She arrived at the station and walked to her desk. She threw her bag down and immediately checked and answered some emails.

Graham, her newest hire, walked into the room. "Good morning, Sheriff," he said with a big smile.

"Morning," she replied. They then concentrated on the pile of paperwork each of them had on their desks.

Around one o'clock there was a call over the radio.

"All available units, 10-78 in progress, Gold's Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer…Verify for confirmation."

Emma heard that and verified, "10-04. Officer Humbert and I will investigate."

They ran out of the station and jumped into the police car. Emma turned on the siren and it blared the entire way to their destination.

"How do you want to play this?"

"Don't bombard the perp. Let them develop the pace. Look for an alternate entrance besides the front door for a sneak." Emma looked over at Graham as he nodded his head.

They arrived and immediately jumped out of the car. Emma grabbed the megaphone and spoke, "Hello, this is Sheriff Swan. I'd like a peaceful solution to this. Can you tell me if Mr. Gold or Belle is hurt?"

"No they're not hurt, not yet," one of the perpetrators yelled back.

"Okay, that's great. Nobody needs to be hurt," Emma yelled into the megaphone. "I'm going to come closer to the building."

She then handed Graham the device and tentatively approached. When she walked to the building, she knocked on the door and immediately identified herself, "It's Sheriff Emma Swan. I want to discuss your issue and have a peaceful resolution…"

The front door creaked opened a little and Emma took that as her unofficial invitation to enter.

As soon as she entered, she heard, "Put your hands up." Emma immediately did as she was instructed to do. "Okay, they're up."

One of the robbers pulled her further into the building.

Graham nervously waited on instructions when he heard the sound no police officer wants to hear.

"Shots fired! I repeat shots fired," Graham yelled into his walkie-talkie almost as soon as he heard the shots being fired. He stormed the building and busted down the door.

"Copy that. Requesting backup now," the dispatcher verified, "All available units - Gold's pawn shop. Be advised live situation. Sending emergency unit."

Graham entered the shop and saw Belle and Gold by Emma as they attempted to stop the bleeding and stay out of harm's way themselves. It was rumored that Gold possessed magic, but in this situation he looked mortified and horrified.

"Emma," Graham yelled after he fired a shot that hit a suspect on the shoulder. "Ugh!" the robber fell to the ground almost motionless.

"Humbert," Emma breathlessly called from the small corner of the building. She had previously collapsed onto the floor after she was shot.

"Her breathing is shallow and the amount of blood is intense," said Belle as tears streamed down her face.

"Officer down…officer down…Need that ambulance," he yelled into his radio.

"En route. I'll contact the Sheriff's next of kin…"

"Regina," Emma muttered before she passed out.

* * *

 _At City Hall…_

"Hold my calls. And no disturbances," Regina informed her secretary.

Just then the phone rang and her secretary was quick to answer the call.

"I need to speak to the Mayor. It's urgent," the man informed the secretary, but he was interrupted, "Mayor Mills informed me no interruptions."

"It's a matter of life and death," the dispatcher insisted. "Please transfer me NOW!"

The secretary sighed, buzzed Regina's office and said, "Madame Mayor?"

"No distractions…"

"Yes, but the 9-1-1 dispatcher said it was life or death."

Regina dropped the folder of papers she was holding and immediately picked up the phone to ask, "Is everything alright?"

"No, Ma'am…I highly suggest you get to the hospital as soon as possible," he said somberly.

"Oh my God! Emma," she cried. Regina grabbed a mysterious folder and plastic bag. She quickly stuffed the items into her cross body bag and then raced out of the building.

* * *

Graham had the situation under control in a matter of minutes with the assistance of the additional police officers who had arrived at the scene and instantly ran to the only other exit to the building. They arrested both the wounded perpetrator and his accomplice.

"Lock them up," he angrily responded, "And where's the ambulance for God's sake?"

Within a second they heard the sirens and then the situation changed immediately. Graham took a step back and allowed the specialists to do their jobs as they accessed Emma's injuries and carried her onto a stretcher. "We need to her to the hospital ASAP." They quickly carried Emma out of the building and transported her into the ambulance and sped to the hospital in record time.

"Hold on, Sheriff Swan, we'll be there soon," the guy reassured her. They arrived soon after and Emma was carried from the ambulance to the inside of the emergency room.

Dr. Whale was the attending doctor that day and when he saw who she was he recognized her right away. "Emma," he said sadly. Then he instructed the nurse on what to do.

* * *

Regina ran as fast as she could from the City Hall to the hospital. She even took off her heels in order to run faster. She arrived as soon as the ambulance pulled away. When she entered the emergency room and sprinted to the front desk, she practically yelled, "Emma Swan."

The nurse looked up at her and immediately said, "Mayor Mills…"

"Emma Swan," Regina repeated meaner. She instantly regretted her tone of voice.

The nurse looked down at the clipboard and said, "Surgery." She pointed to an empty chair and said, "I'll inform you as soon as I know any more."

Regina walked with her head hung down over to the waiting area, which has there awfully comfortable bucket seats. She plopped down and immediately removed her cell phone from her pocket. She dialed Mary Margaret and heard, "Hello."

"Come to the hospital," Regina said with an upset tone of voice.

"Oh my God…we're on the way," Mary Margaret said quickly and then hung up.

Regina then called her Mother.

"Mommy," Regina sobbed as soon as Cora answered the call.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Cora sounded confused.

"Come to the hospital."

"Are you injured?"

"No," Regina replied.

"Is Emma hurt?"

"Yes," Regina said as another round of sobs and tears occurred.

"I'm on my way," Cora said and then hung up.

Regina was left with nothing to do, but to wait. Wait for her family. Wait for the doctor. Just wait.

What seemed like hours was actually only a half hour when Emma's parents and her mother arrived.

"Mary Margaret," Regina called out and they ran over to her. She stood as she informed her family of what she knew.

"Apparently there was a robbery in progress at Gold's and one of the suspects had a gun and was holding people hostage. Emma went in to try to defuse the situation. "She's shot."

Mary Margaret pulled her daughter's fiancée into a tight squeeze as they cried together. David was eerily silence so Cora asked, "Are you okay?"

David only nodded her head.

"Regina," Dr. Whale said. He stood behind the group. His scrubs had stains of Emma's blood on it.

"Dr. Whale…how is she?"

He looked down. Regina was on the verge of tears as he looked up again. "She's alive. Just barely."

The news hit the family like a ton of bricks. "Oh my God," Emma's mother exclaimed. She suddenly became weak and David caught her in his arms. Cora pulled a seat over and Mary Margaret sat down.

"Emma's in a deep coma. We attempted to remove the bullet from her left lung just under her heart. It was embedded, but we got it. That is what caused the coma and she almost bled out," the doctor said.

"What's the prognosis,'' said David who had found his voice.

"I don't know."

"You don't know," Cora spat out. Regina looked at her mother and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Mrs. Mills. I don't know. Emma could come out of the coma. Or Emma could…"

Regina raised her hand up in the air before the doctor could finish his sentence. "Can we see her?"

"Of course," Dr. Whale said as he began to walk, "Follow me."

Regina was right behind him as David and Cora assisted Mary Margaret from the chair. They each guided her by her arms. The group walked to a curtained off area where they saw the shadow of Emma lying on the gurney, motionless.

Regina reached out to pull the curtain back. When Regina saw Emma, she shook with so much sadness and heartbreak that Cora enveloped her daughter in a tight embrace. Mary Margaret walked up to Emma first. She leaned over the rail and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Hey, Em," she whispered into her ear.

"Emma," her father said sadly. He grabbed her hand and maneuvered his fingers to be under Emma's since she couldn't move them. "She's cold," he muttered out.

"Yes, sir, that's 'normal'," Dr. Whale informed them.

Regina tentatively walked up to her fiancée and leaned over the railing. She lightly brushed her lips over Emma's. "Wake up please," she whispered to Emma. When Emma couldn't obey her wishes, Regina removed her coat and pulled up a chair. She sat down and put her hand on top of Emma's.

"What happens now," David asked with an expression of hope on his face.

"Well, we'll be transporting her to the CCU in a few minutes. She'll be monitored around the clock. The visitation hours are strict, but since it's Regina's fiancée I think that it'll be okay. Just make sure when you get there."

"I want you to be in charge," Regina said without taking her eyes off of Emma.

"Me, Regina," Dr. Whale asked.

"Yes, I…we trust you," Regina said, "As long as you feel qualified."

"Yes, I do, thank you," he answered. He disappeared for a few moments to see where transport was and to give the family some private time with Emma.

"Ok, can someone call Ruby? Em needs her best friend here," Regina asked.

"But Regina, _you_ are her best friend."

"I know she needs her other best friend. Ruby'll pull her out of this with her humor."

They remained silent. "Mom," Regina asked. Cora approached and was by her side. "Could you call Zelena?"

"You sure," Cora asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I need my best friend besides Emma to be in our corner," Regina said.

"Yes, of course. May I go into your purse to retrieve your phone," Cora asked. Before she had the chance to do that, Regina pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it over.

"I'll go make the call," Cora said and then quietly left the area.

"I'll call Ruby," Mary Margaret said as she searched for her own phone. Once the device was in her hand she left the area. She motioned at David to talk with Regina. He nodded his head and then watched his wife leave.

"Regina," David meekly said.

"Yes," she replied.

"I know you must have a million feelings inside right now," he said, "So just like any other time, we all are here for you. Okay?"

Regina hardly shook her head in confirmation. The little that she did, David witnessed. "I know it just happened and all, but I really desire for your daughter to wake up now. I need to see those dazzling green colored eyes staring back at me!" Regina wiped a falling tear away.

"I hear that. We all want that," said David as he walked up to his daughter. "Em, whenever you're ready…wake up." He looked intensely at his daughter.

"Guess she's not ready yet. I will give her anything she wants when she wakes up. Do you hear me, Emma Swan? Anything your heart desires, it's yours." Regina stood up and leaned over the railing again. She brushed her lips against Emma's like previously.

All of a sudden Emma's heart monitor began to make a loud noise. David looked up and saw that her heart rate was decreasing.

He ran into the hall and yelled, "HELP…HELP." He ran back inside the curtained off area.

"Emma, don't leave me. I love you. Don't leave me!" Regina was shocked at what was occurring. She almost fainted, but somehow she held it together for Emma.

A large group of nurses rushed in and pulled Regina back. They pushed David and Regina out of the area. Dr. Whale ran past them without a word. Regina heard him yell, "What's happening?"

"Crashing," the nurse responded.

"Paddles NOW," he insisted. The tool was placed in his hands and he immediately put them on Emma's chest. "Clear!" Emma's body convulsed with the electricity that surged inside of her.

"Nothing," the nurse reported as she looked at the heart monitor.

"Clear." The same procedure happened again.

Then the sound that no doctor wants to hear was heard. They looked up at the heart monitor and saw the line traveled in a straight line. The sound that accompanied it was deafening….

* * *

Emma walked on white puffy clouds and was dressed in a white, cotton robe with a gold belt around it. She continued to walk up to the pearly gates until she saw a short man with balding hair step up in front of her in order to block her entrance.

"Are you Mr. Mills," Emma asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, and you're Emma," he responded as he extended his arms out for a hug.

"So does this mean that I am… ya know," Emma said with a shrug.

"Looks like it," Henry said as he lowered his head.

"Mr. Mills," Emma asked as he looked up.

"Call me, 'Henry', Emma," he said.

"Henry…can I just say that I wasn't done down there," Emma said with tears, which streamed down her face.

"I know, my dear, I know."

"That's where she gets it," Emma said with a huge smile.

"The 'my dear'…" Henry chuckled.

She laughed for a second and then asked another question: "If I feel like I need to return who can I talk to? Is there, like a form, that I could fill out?"

"No, no, no form to fill out. I guess you could talk to me about it…"

"Well, you see, sir, I _really_ wanted to be your daughter's wife. She was, um is, taking my last name. She's my best friend and I kinda made a promise to her and myself to always protect her. I'm not sure if I can do a good enough job of that up here. I wanted to experience the rest of our lives together. So, Mr. Mills, uh, I can't be dead right now. It doesn't fit into my life plan, so to speak. Ya know?"

"Yes, Emma, I know," Henry said with a heartfelt smile. "You truly love my daughter?"

"With everything I have presently and with everything I will have, in the future. I just want to make her ridiculously happy…"

Henry walked right up to Emma and stood nose-to-nose. He first hugged her tightly and then began to push her so she'd walk backwards. "Sir, why are you pushing me?"

"You'll see, trust me," Henry said with the second pair of the kindest eyes Emma has ever looked into. Regina possessed the first pair.

He continued to push her until they were standing on the edge of the cloud. "Thank you for loving my daughter, Emma. I want the best for both of you. And you'll have it now."

Emma smiled one last time at her deceased, future father-in-law and then he pushed her backwards one final time. Emma felt the feeling of free falling, but she knew that she would be unharmed…

* * *

Regina pushed her way back into the curtained off area. When she saw Emma's lifeless body lying on the gurney, she ran up to it and threw herself over it. "Emma, no," she cried into Emma's chest. "You can't be gone. It just doesn't make any sense to me, to anyone. You need to keep protecting me."

Her family and with her friends stood there to witness the saddest scene they had ever seen. Mary Margaret and her husband were consoling each other over the loss of their daughter. Cora was crying hysterically because Emma felt like the daughter she'd never had. Her friends didn't know what to do to console Regina.

All Regina wanted was Emma… _her_ Emma. This wasn't supposed to be happening. They were supposed to live happily ever after…

Before anyone knew it, the time had sped forward. They'd be there with Emma for ten minutes. "I'm sorry, Regina, but I need to examine Emma one last time," Dr. Whale said somberly as he placed a hand onto Regina's shoulder.

Regina prolonged the inevitable for as long as she could. Before she left, she prepared to kiss her best friend, her Savior, her fiancée and love of her life for the last time. As soon as Regina placed her lips onto Emma's in a partially opened mouth kiss, Emma's heart monitor began again.

Dr. Whale looked at it in disbelief. "Regina, I need you to step aside, _now,_ " he quickly said as he literally pushed her aside.

"What's happening?"

"It can't be," Dr. Whale said and he witnessed Emma's heartbeat beat normally again.

"NURSE!" The nurse came running in and was flabbergasted as well. She ran up to Emma and yelled, "Sheriff Swan…can you hear me?"

Emma blinked her eyes a few times as the nurse repeated her statement. On the last repeat, Emma said, "Yeah, I hear you. You don't have to yell."

Out of confusion and shock, Regina fainted, but David was there to catch her.

"Good catch, Dad," Emma said with a smile.

"Nurse, please give Mayor Mills some sniffing salt to wake her up," Dr. Whale instructed. The nurse quickly did as she was told. Regina shook herself out of it. "Was…was that a dream? Is she really dead?"

"No, Sweetheart, I'm right here," said Emma as she extended her arms out for an awkward hug since she was still lying on her back. Regina ran into them nonetheless and Emma wrapped them around her. "Oh my God, Emma, I thought I'd lost you. I did for ten minutes. But you're back!"

"Yes, I'm back," said Emma groggily. "I'm in a lot of pain, but I'm back."

Regina kissed her lips and this time Emma kissed her back.

"Well, I'm happily baffled," said Dr. Whale said as he scratched his head.

"I guess it just wasn't my time." Emma remembered the whole conversation with Henry, but she chose to tell Regina when she wasn't too emotionally.

The audience that surrounded them was dumbfounded, but extremely elated. Mary Margaret ran forward to pick her daughter's head up within her hands. She awkwardly hugged daughter. "Emma, we all thought we lost you." The tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Aw, Mom, you could never lose me. I'd always be there with you, either way. But I do have to say this way is much better."

"I agree," her father said as he approached the group.

Emma hugged her father and as she did she noticed her friends in the background. More importantly she saw Cora standing there also. "Hey, Cora," Emma said to her.

Cora ran, full speed, at Emma. When she was in front of the gurney she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her future daughter-in-law. Cora then began to sob. Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Cora and whispered, "It's okay. He said, 'Hi!'" Emma felt Cora sigh within her arms.

"The bed is ready," the nurse told Dr. Whale who was still shocked at what he had just witnessed.

"Ok…Ladies and gentleman, it appears that Emma's room is available in the ICU unit. I still want to monitor her a few days. Ok?"

"Okay," Emma said with a nod of her head. The transport attendants arrived a second later and began to collect Emma's gurney and pushed her outside of the curtain. Regina was at her side the entire way as she held her hand. She was not about to let go then. The rest of the entourage followed behind them proudly. They received some applause from the nurses and patients, who were able to clap.

They entered the elevator much like how clowns would enter a clown car. "This is ridiculous," Ruby said with a chuckle. She, Cora and Zelena exited the elevator. "Be there soon," Cora said as the doors closed.

* * *

It wasn't until the mandatory visiting hours pushed them out that Emma and Regina could decompress from the events of that day. Regina received special permission to stay with her fiancée due to the special circumstances. Emma was in so much pain, but surprisingly the doses of pain relief medicine kept her level headed.

"Em," Regina whispered as she lay next to her fiancée that night.

"Yes, Sweetheart," Emma said as she held Regina's hand and massaged it with her thumb.

"I was so, so, so scared that I lost you."

"I know and I apologize for doing that to you."

"Emma, you were shot. You don't have to apologize. You were doing your job and I think that even if it wasn't your job, you would have done the same thing," Regina said with a proud smile.

"Is Graham ok?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I believe so. I'll fill him in tomorrow. Even though I'm sure it's been taken care of."

"Okie dokie," Emma said with a yawn.

"I have one more question then you need to sleep. And so do I."

"Yes," Emma asked.

"Emma, what do you want right now for us?"

"Simple. I want to know what you want for us...Anything!"

"Anything…"

Emma nodded her head in confirmation. She felt her eyelids getting heavier which signaled that sleep was approaching.

"I want us to get married soon," Regina said as she looked over at Emma. Regina quietly chuckled as she realized that Emma had fallen asleep. Regina knew Emma had to regain and reserve her strength in order to heal properly. That meant all the sleep she could get. Regina wasn't upset. On the contrary, Regina so relieved and beyond happy that Emma was, in fact, there with her and alive. She couldn't fathom the other option. She knew that Emma would protect from wherever she might be, but Regina thanked her lucky stars and her father for allowing Emma to still be there for her and for their family.

Feeling a little paranoid even the events of that day, she leaned forward to listen to Emma's snores and her breathing. Satisfied that Emma was in fact okay, Regina gingerly reached over Emma's sleeping body to grasp her cell phone. She created a new group text message that simply read, "Get Granny. Tomorrow's the day!" She hit the send button and the device down.

Afterwards she snuggled close to Emma and allowed sleep to overtake her, which wasn't too long.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina awoke first due to the sunlight that shone through the blinds in the hospital room and the commotion that came from the nurse's station.

Regina gently removed herself from the bed, which was surprisingly comfortable considering that it held two people during the previous night. She walked over to the blinds. Once there she checked the time on her wristwatch and noted that it was eight, thirty in the morning. She contemplated on whether she should wake Emma up or not.

"She's recovering…wait till 9," she whispered to herself.

Excited for what would hopefully happen on that day, she knew that trying to get more sleep was useless. She decided to head to the nurse's station to inform them of what she had planned. She tiptoed out of the room and then walked to the station. She stood in front of the desk and waited patiently to be noticed.

"Oh, Mayor Mills, I'm sorry," the kind nurse said.

"No worries. I am hoping to know if Dr. Whale has scheduled any tests to be done with Emma for today."

The nurse looked at Emma's file and shook her head. "No, not that's on the chart. I think he just wants to monitor her for a few days. Do you need anything?"

"No, not right now…thank you. Later I will need a wheelchair because I don't think Emma should walk long distances, right?"

"Without assistance, no. Where would she be going?"

"The chapel," Regina said with a happy tone of voice.

"Okay," the nurse said and returned the smile. "Why?"

"Granny's going to marry us, I hope."

The nurse's smile became bigger. "That's great! What time?" Regina responded and the nurse jotted down the approximate time on the order form so they'd have access to a wheelchair.

"If you don't mind, please don't mention it to her. I believe it's a secret."

The nurse nodded her head.

Before Regina walked away, she said, "Thank you. Would it be possible for me to give Emma a sponge bath?"

"Sure…give me a couple of minutes to get your supplies."

"Absolutely, thank you for everything, Cindy," Regina said with a warm smile as she noticed the nurse's nametag. Then she walked away.

She walked back to Emma's private room and flung the shades open. "Rise and shine!"

Emma wiggled in her bed. "Sweetheart, I need to sleep. I was shot, if you remember."

"Oh my dear, I will always remember that. Scariest time of my existence."

Emma immediately regretted her choice of words. "Sweetheart, I -"

"Em, I get what you meant. No worries. I love you," Regina said as she rushed up to Emma and kissed her sweetly. While they were kissing, Cindy walked into the room. "Oops, sorry. Mayor Mills, here's what you requested and I threw in a toothbrush and toothpaste."

"Thank you," Regina called out as Cindy left the room and closed the door behind her.

"What's going on," Emma inquired as Regina pushed up her sleeves on her shirt.

"You're getting a sponge bath. I don't do this for just anyone, you know?"

Emma smirked and then said, "I know. I'm so lucky." Emma attempted to sit up a little and had some difficulty so Regina assisted. "Does that hurt?"

"No, not too much. Just stings a little." Regina removed Emma's hospital gown from her shoulders and then wet the sponge. She applied the wet sponge to Emma's back. She let out a little moan.

"Good?"

"Great," Emma said with a soft voice.

"If I hurt you, please tell me," Regina insisted.

"Yup," Emma replied. Regina dipped the sponge back into the soapy, warm water. She then applied it back to Emma's back. The sponge traveled from Emma's neck to the bottom of her back. Regina was able to attend to each of Emma's cheeks. This elicited a tiny laugh from Emma.

"Okay?"

"Yes, Sweetheart," Emma said.

Regina dipped the sponge and then placed it on Emma's long arms and massaged them both. When she attempted to massage and wash Emma's left hand, she said, "This hand looks naked."

"Naked?"

"Yes, there's nothing on it," Regina hinted a little.

"I know…it's waiting…"

"Waiting?"

"Waiting for someone to put a ring on it," Emma finished the thought. Regina leaned forward and connected her lips to Emma's. "I'm beyond glad I can still do that," she said after she pulled back.

Regina dipped the sponge into the water and attended to Emma's upper chest. She massaged her shoulders. Regina saw a scar sitting on Emma's skin dangerously close to Emma's heart.

"My dear, give me your finger?"

Emma extended a finger out and Regina guided it over the scar.

"Well, look at that!" Emma wasn't outwardly nervous, but inside her heart was fluttering so fast.

"Can you hear that," Emma asked shyly.

"Hear what?"

"My heartbeat. It's going a mile a minute!"

Regina dropped her hand from Emma's to lean forward and kiss her scar sweetly. Emma watched as Regina kissed it a few times. "Now we can be even closer," Emma whispered into Regina's hair.

I love you intensely," Regina said as she kissed Emma's cheek.

Regina continued the task at hand as the sponge cleaned Emma's breasts. She sighed from the sensation that the sponge left. "That feels great!"

Regina made circular movements on each of Emma's breasts as she moaned a little. As Emma tilted her head back and her blonde hair fell onto her shoulders.

"Um, go lower," said Emma shyly.

Regina immediately dipped the sponge again and then applied it to Emma's stomach and moved it around there. Emma giggled sweetly and Regina chuckled. Regina quickly wet the sponge in the basin of warm water and then traveled lower. She massaged Emma's womanhood with the sponge. Emma hummed in arousal. Regina gently scrubbed from the top to the bottom of Emma's pussy. Quickly the sponge dropped and Regina replaced it with her hand. Regina moved it up and down and Emma rode her hand.

"Gently," Emma hinted.

Regina knew what she meant so she gingerly put a finger inside of Emma and moved it gently up and down. She paid special attention to Emma's clit as she rubbed it gently. She moved lower and thrust her finger further inside. Cautiously Emma tried to lift her bottom half up for Regina, but had some trouble due to the pain.

"Em, don't do that. You'll hurt yourself."

"You feel so good," Emma replied as she continued to ride Regina's finger. Their lips met in an explosive kiss. Even though Emma was in pain, she tried to kiss her fiancée with everything she had in her.

Regina broke the kiss when she heard Emma uncomfortably moan due to how she was feeling. "Em, you okay?"

"Hmm…."

"Emma Swan, don't lie to me," Regina said as she pulled her head back to look Emma in her eyes.

"I'm sore and a little chilly," Emma replied. Regina immediately pulled her finger out of Emma. "I'm sorry, Emma," Regina said sincerely.

"Sweetheart, don't apologize. I know the reason behind it. Trust me…I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." Regina looked at her, smiled and sighed. She then finished with the sponge bath and immediately grabbed the surprisingly fluffy towel to dry Emma off.

"Here's another hospital gown. I'm sure your mother and father will be here shortly. When they arrive, I'm going to get you some clothes from the loft. Or the mansion?"

"The loft is where a handful of my "comfort clothes" are," Emma said as her fiancée gingerly assisted Emma in the gown. Emma watched as Regina empty the water out in a nearby sink. Then she handed Emma a toothbrush and toothpaste. Emma brushed her teeth.

Just then breakfast tray and Emma's parents arrived. They made eye contact with Regina and she took it as a good sign. "Em, since your parents are here now, I'll run over to the loft and get your clothes and whatever else you may need, okay?"

Regina hurried up to Emma and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in a little while. I love you," she said and then ran out of the room.

"What's with her," David asked.

"Haven't got a clue. It seems like she's acting a little weird," Emma said sadly.

"Hey, Emma, cheer up. She, we, almost lost you yesterday, remember? She's just trying not to think about that and be grateful that we didn't. She's fine. You're fine," Mary Margaret said as she tried to get Emma's thinking to be positive.

* * *

"Hi, Mayor Mills," Granny said as she saw Regina leaving the hospital.

"Hello, Granny…"

"I was told that by the Swans that you needed my assistance today," Granny said with a smile.

"Yes, would you be able to marry me and Emma today, sometime?"

"I'd be honored to," Granny said with a wide smile.

"Thank you so much. After what happened yesterday, I don't want to waste another minute. I want to be 'Mrs. Regina Swan' for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry about yesterday's incident, but I am beyond thrilled that Emma is still here," Granny said humbly.

"Yes, I totally agree. So today, in the Chapel, around 1pm?"

"You got it," Granny said as she watched Regina run off away from the hospital.

Granny pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"We're all set.1 pm in the chapel. Get to work," Granny said right before she ended the call.

* * *

When Regina arrived at the loft, she where she knew Emma kept her more dressy, but comfortable clothing. She ran up the stairs and pulled out the set of keys that Emma left on the dresser yesterday morning before she went to work and…

"She's alive," Regina said with a wide smile as she made herself think that way.

Regina hurried into the apartment and immediately to their closet. Almost instantly, she pulled a pair of black, zipper less, skinny, almost elastic band waist jeans. Regina also pulled out a light purple shirt that felt more like a fluffy towel. The shirt revealed her shoulders a little bit. Regina always loved Emma in this shirt. Truth be told, Emma could wear absolutely nothing and Regina wouldn't mind at all since they were getting married.

She folded the outfit and stuffed it into a duffle bag and grabbed Emma's hairbrush and underwear and socks. She grabbed her sneakers since Emma had been wearing her boots to work the previous day.

Regina stopped to look at herself in the mirror. "No, no this won't do." Regina scurried back to the closet and found that red dress that ended at her thighs.

Emma always said that this dress did things to her body. Regina thought it was appropriate enough for a ceremony. She threw it on and grabbed her black, heels. In the back of the closet she found her raincoat, which would adequately cover her outfit so it would be a surprise.

She hurried into their small bathroom and retrieved Emma's toothbrush so she wouldn't have to use the hospital's supplies. She then grabbed the toothpaste as well.

Quickly she pulled out her phone and dialed her mother.

"Hi, Regina," Cora answered with a smile.

"Hi, Mom," she replied.

"How's Emma?"

"Sore, but in high spirits."

"That's no surprise…so happening today? Are you still at the hospital? I'm just about to walk into a meeting and then I was going to come visit."

"Come around 1pm…"

"Why?"

"We're getting married today," said Regina nonchalantly as she grabbed more of Emma's stuff and shoved it into the bag.

"Excuse me?"

Regina paused and then repeated her sentence. "We're getting married today at 1pm."

"Finally!"

Regina laughed. "It's what we want. I just don't know if she remembers what she had said right before she fell asleep last night. And she was on pain medicine too."

"She'll be on board, I'm sure. Okay, I'm at meeting. Let me go. I'll see you later. I love you, Regina."

"Love you too, Mom…Good luck. When it ends just come to the hospital. Okay?"

"Okay," Cora said and then hung up.

Regina zippered up the bag and threw it over her shoulder and then ran out of the loft. She locked the door and continued on her way.

* * *

 _Back at the hospital…_

"So I made Regina's father a promise," Emma said genuinely.

"Oh? When?" David looked at his wife with a disbelieving expression on his face.

"Um…" Emma looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

Mary Margaret realized what she was talking about. "Oh…"

"What did you promise him," her father asked.

"That I'd make his daughter happy if he allowed me to come back. He agreed obviously. So how do I do that?"

"You are alive…you are here with us and with her. I think that's enough for Regina."

"It's not enough to _me_ …"

"Emma Swan…It is totally enough. Do you hear me?" David looked deeply into his daughter's eyes.

Emma was critical, but she dropped the subject. She had a feeling that something might be happening to her and Regina sometime soon.

Before she had too much time to dwell on the topic, Regina rushed into the room.

"Hey," Emma said with a wide smile.

"Hello," Regina said as she walked up to Emma and planted a big and wet kiss upon her lips. Emma's hand gravitated to the back of Regina' s head and pulled closer so that they would deepen the kiss.

"Hmmhmm," Mary Margaret cleared her throat and coughed dramatically.

The two women stopped the kiss and Emma apologized, "Sorry."

They all laughed.

"Ok, do you think you wanna try to stand up?" Regina was hopeful that Emma would like to attempt this.

"Sure, why not. The faster that I stand and walk, the faster I can get out of here…and we can get married."

Regina's head shot up. "Married, huh?"

"Absolutely. I made a promise…"

"To whom?" Regina was intrigued as her eyebrows raised up.

"Um, your father…that's the reason why he let me come back."

Regina smiled genuinely as she said, "Tell me more later, Em. For right now we have some standing to do."

Emma's mother, father and Regina assisted Emma the end of the mattress.

"Before you try to stand up, just sit there and get your balance," Mary Margaret suggested.

"I'm going to get a nurse." Emma's father ran out of the room and to the nurse's station.

He explained the situation and soon David was accompanied back to Emma's room with a male nurse.

The nurse took over as he gently pulled Emma up onto her feet. The three other people in the room took the time to really reflect on what this meant. They knew that they were very lucky to have this opportunity because it could have gone the other way.

"It feels good to stand up," Emma said proudly.

"It feels awesome to see you standing, honey," her mother replied with a shaky tone of voice.

"Want to try walking," the nurse asked.

"Yes," Emma said cautiously. As Emma readied herself, Cora appeared in the doorway.

"Oh my," Cora said happily. This made all of their heads turn in the direction of the entranceway.

"Hey, Cora, I want to give you a hug. Stay there," Emma said happily.

Emma took baby steps to get to where she wanted to go. She made it to Cora with ease. Cora's arms were wide open and as soon as Emma was close enough she wrapped them around her daughter-in-law tightly.

"Good job," Cora encouraged into Emma's ear.

"Hey, where's my hug," Regina asked with a smile.

Emma teetered around to face her fiancée. Emma mustered up the strength and carefully walked back to the direction of the bed where Regina stood. Emma was panting by the time that she got to Regina. "Good job! I love you," Regina said happily. "Let's sit down." Regina helped as Emma moved backwards towards the bed. Once she felt the mattress with the back of her thighs Emma gently sat down. She sat on the edge and didn't move back onto it more. "Are you okay, Sheriff," the nurse asked.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for your help."

The nurse nodded his head and then left the room.

"My dear, do you want to change? I brought some clothes." Regina held up the duffle bag.

"Yes, these hospital gowns are horrible. Hey, why are you in a raincoat?"

"It's a surprise…"

"Does our family need to leave the room?" Emma grabbed one of the ties that was wrapped around the coat.

"Hey, she'll be fine," Cora blurted out and they laughed.

Then Emma began to pull the gown down when David yelled, "Wait! There's a man present!" He quickly ran out of the room. He said, "I'm going to the cafeteria. I'll get something."

After he departed the three women assisted Emma with changing her clothes.

* * *

The cafeteria was near the chapel so David walked past it.

The sign read, "OFF LIMITS. That means you, Mayor Mills!"

David chuckled as he pushed open the door. There had to be at least twenty people in there, which included Graham, Mr. Gold and Belle.

"Emma saved our lives so this is the least we can do," Mr. Gold said humbly when David asked him what he was doing there. They were decorating the small chapel with balloons, confetti and anything else that made it more celebratory.

Graham walked around David with a huge pillar.

"Hey, Mr, Swan…Where?" He looked to the person in charge.

A short man with a gruff beard lovingly referred to as "Grumpy" pointed to the area with the small altar. Graham nodded his head and walked in that direction.

"Good job, everyone. They're going to love it. If you need help come find us." David smiled and then left the chapel.

He rode the elevator back up to the floor and walked to Emma's room. Before he entered he yelled, "Everyone decent?" This garnered a collective chuckle from the women in the room.

"Yes, Dad," Emma said. He walked in and handed his wife a cup of warm coffee.

He thought better of leaking the surprise that the citizens of Storybrooke were preparing.

* * *

Around twelve, thirty, Regina shot up and surprised the whole group.

"Where's the fire?"

"Huh, oh…no fire. I forgot to do something very important." Regina tilted her head, expectantly.

Cora knew what she was trying to convey. "Mind if I accompany you?"

"Not at all," Regina said with a smile.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, my dear, but only for a short while."

"But what if I don't want you to leave?" Emma pouted as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Em, that's so adorable." Regina walked up to her and then leaned forward. She quickly pecked her fiancée's lips. "You'll see me in like a half hour…"

Mary Margaret and David nodded their heads in agreement.

As Regina and Cora approached the door, Emma yelled, "Hey, Regina…"

"Yes, Em," Regina replied.

"I love you," Emma said as she overdramatically blew Regina a kiss. She chuckled, pretended to catch the kiss and then stuffed it down her shirt. Emma heartily laughed at Regina's reaction. "I love you too, Emma," Regina said before she disappeared.

Cora and her daughter walked to the elevator in silence. Once they were in it, Regina dug into her purse and retrieved the folder and plastic bag. She handed the items to her mother. "Could you hold onto these for me?"

"Of course," Cora said, "May I ask what they are?"

"Our marriage license and the rings…"

"Regina!" Cora wore a smile from ear to ear. "When?"

"My first week as Mayor. I wanted to be prepared. I knew it would be happening, but didn't know when. The rings I purchased when she wasn't looking during a trip to the mall. They intrigued her so I thought I should get them."

"Wow. You're all set," Cora said with a happy sigh.

"Yes, I'm finally getting to marry _my_ Emma. I can't believe that it's happening."

"I think you two have been married since the first sleepover. This just solidifies it…"

Cora reached out and grabbed her daughter. She pulled her into a one-armed, tight embrace. Regina lost it then.

"I almost lost her, Mom," Regina said through her tears.

"But you didn't…always remember that. She came back to you. She loves you too much to stay away. Always remember that. Especially when times are tough. Your bond with each other is unbreakable."

* * *

 _At twelve, fifty five in the afternoon…_

Regina commandeered the hospital's loudspeaker. She sweetly said, "Will Emma Swan and her parents please report to the first level of the hospital. Emma, your chariot awaits." As if on cue, a transportation worker arrived with a wheelchair. Emma and her parents got her into the wheelchair.

"Do you know what she's doing?"

They vehemently shook their heads and opted not to speak.

"You two need to practice your lying skills more. I'm not buying it."

"Shush," her mother reprimanded her daughter with a smile.

then they party travelled downstairs in the elevator. As soon as the doors open they saw Regina standing there.

"You look gorgeous. I love that dress," Emma said as Regina walked closer to her. she extended her hand out. "Do you think you're able to walk a few feet?" Regina pointed to the closed oak door.

"Yes, I can…with your support?"

Regina pulled Emma up carefully and Emma's arm looped through Regina's. they slowly walked to the door. Before David opened the door, Regina stopped and turned to face Emma.

"Emma, I love you. I am beyond happy that you came back to me. I can't and don't want to think of what might have happened if you hadn't. you're my best friend, savior and _the_ love of my life…"

She motioned to David to open the door slowly. As he did, Regina asked, "Emma Swan, let me take your last name…TODAY…"

Emma's eyes bulged out of her head as she looked at the newly renovated chapel. Regina looked also and saw what had happened to it. She also saw the culprits who smiled brightly at them.

Their parents maneuvered around the shocked couple and took their seats in front of the small room.

"Em," Regina asked, "I know you've asked me to marry you. So I'm just going ask you to marry me today."

Emma looked at Regina and whispered, "YES!"


	17. Chapter 17

Conclusion

"Yes?!" Regina was still shocked. She knew in her heart that Emma would become her wife, but to hear Emma actually verbalize it made her utterly happy.

"Yes, Sweetheart, I think it's time considering all we've been through." Emma turned to face Regina, reached up to hold Regina's face in her hands. Emma leaned forward and grabbed Regina's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Yes," Regina whispered when Emma released her. She then grabbed her hand and began to slowly walk down the aisle to the altar. Someone clicked on a radio and the sweet sound of instrumental music played as the twosome walked to the altar. As they walked down the aisle, the photographer, Happy, was clicking away on his camera as he took picture after picture of the happy couple. As they walked together, they looked at their surroundings. Regina's heart was full. Not only was she about to exchange vows with her one true love, but also the citizens of Storybrooke had d outdid themselves when they decided to decorate the small chapel for the occasion.

When the couple was a few feet away, Granny made her appearance as she stood before. Both of the women smiled when they saw her standing there. She smiled and nodded her head.

"First, Emma, are you okay? Do you need to sit down?" Granny hadn't forgot that Emma had been shot and almost pronounced dead not even a day before.

"No, I'm okay, this means the world to me," Emma said as she and Regina faced each other and grasped their hands together.

"Okie dokie…Every one please sit." Granny looked around at the people in the pews.

"Welcome to the wedding of Mayor Regina Mills and Sheriff Emma Swan." The room erupted in applause. Granny allowed this to go on for a few seconds.

"This wedding has been written in the stars. It has also been destined to happen long before Regina and Emma were twinkles in their mothers' eyes. These two wonderful women have overcome a lot. They taught each other patience. They taught each other acceptance. They even taught each other how to love another person in the most sacred way. Most importantly, they've taught us to never judge a book only by its cover."

Regina and Emma's eyesight never left each other as they gazed intensely.

" _I can't believe this is happening,"_ Regina though to herself.

" _I'm marrying the love of my life,"_ Emma said happily. As she thought about what she was doing the hugest smile appeared on her face.

Granny opened a small, black journal looking book. She read, "'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails...' I don't know about you all, but I think this that this passage describes Regina and Emma perfectly. I truly believe that it was written for them."

The couple smiled at each other as their gazes never felt each other.

"So these two kids wanna get hitched. I think that this is the greatest idea to have ever happen to Storybrooke. Not because they run our town. They are in love and want to make this huge commitment with and for each other. So…let's do this!" Granny looked to Emma's parents and then to Cora. Sensing what Granny was suggesting, Cora rose from her seat as the applause was happening.

She handed Granny the two rings. As she was doing that, Emma's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Regina?" Emma looked to her fiancée.

"You told me you liked them when we first saw them so I bought them." Emma smiled sheepishly.

Granny handed Regina the ring for Emma first. "Okay, Regina, placed this ring on Emma's finger as you repeat after me…"

Regina readied herself and the ring as Granny slowly said, "'Emma, I give you this ring…'"

"Emma, I give you this ring…"

"'As a token of my love and affection…'"

Regina breathed in and then repeated, "As a token of my love and affection…"

"'And a promise that I will always be there for you.'"

Regina waited until the ring was past Emma's knuckle. "And a promise that I will always be there for you." With that Regina pushed the ring until it couldn't travel any further.

Granny smiled at the couple, but it went unseen as the two only had eyes for each other during that time. She handed Regina's ring to Emma.

"Okay, Emma, repeat after me…'Regina, I give you this ring…'"

"Regina, I give you this ring…"

"'As a token of my love and affection…'"

Emma nervously breathed in and then repeated, "As a token of my love and affection…"

"'And a promise that I will always be there for you.'"

Emma waited until the ring was past Regina's knuckle. "And a promise that I will always be there for you." With that Emma pushed the ring until it couldn't travel any further on her finger. They immediately grasped each other's hands again.

"So before this ceremony comes to a close, if there anything you two want to express to the other?"

Regina nodded her head, first. Granny smiled and nodded her head for Regina to begin.

"Emma, when I met you in school, I was so lost and so confused. Just by you writing the note of a simple, 'Hi' you somehow soothed that confused and lost part. I was searching for love. I was searching for acceptance and friendship. You gave that to me with your letter to me. Every time you defended my honor and stopped the bullying you showed me that you did, indeed, care for and about me. I knew that could feel safe with you. Your belief in me and what I can accomplish is unwavering. You are my Savior. I love you."

Emma reached forward and wiped a falling tear from Regina's cheek. Then she looked at her and began, "Regina, from the very beginning, I truly never saw the scar. I just saw you. I have loved you since the first note and I am certain that I will love you for the rest of my life. It is written on my heart and in my mind. My life has a purpose and that purpose is you. Everyone present in this room and, heck, one person in Heaven can witness it. They know that it is unbreakable and true. I stand before you ready to continue to love and care for you no matter what our future holds. My life began the day we met. I love you so very much."

Granny paused for a few seconds to make sure that they both were finished with their declarations. She then stepped forward and placed her hand atop theirs.

"It is my great honor and privilege to pronounce you two as wife and wife. Emma, you may know kiss your bride," said Granny as she removed her hand and took a step back. While this was happening Emma stepped up closer to Regina.

She wrapped her arms around Regina's back and pulled her closer. Once they were nose to nose, Emma moved the rest of the way, tilted her head and kissed Regina passionately. Regina's arms gravitated around Emma's shoulders as they kissed. During their kiss, the room erupted with applause for the newly married couple.

Once the intense kiss was reduced to pecks, Granny interrupted them. She took each of them by the hand. They turned to face their audience. As Granny raised their arms into the air, she exclaimed, "Please help me welcome for the first time, Regina and Emma Swan!"

Their audience applauded thunderously for them. Granny released their hands and Regina immediately walked over to Emma and pulled her into her body. They kissed again passionately as the applause carried on.

When they stopped the kiss, Emma and Regina remained in the embrace and their stares never left each other. "I love you," Regina whispered to Emma.

"I love you," Emma said with a huge smile on her face.

As they walked away from the altar, Cora handed the folder to Regina who smiled at her mother. Once the two of them were in the hallway of the hospital, Emma pulled Regina into a tight embrace. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma who felt something bang into her back.

"What cha got there, Mrs. Swan," Emma asked with a little smirk.

"Take a look, Mrs. Swan," Regina replied as she handed the folder over to her wife.

Emma opened it and was shocked at what she saw.

"Is this real? Authentic?"

"Well, if it's not then there has to be a thorough investigation."

"Regina, am I looking at and holding our marriage license?"

Regina pulled Emma closer to her and purred, "Yes, my dear," into Emma's ear.

Emma kissed her passionately as she held the most important certificate she'd ever received in her hands.

"I love you," Regina said after the kiss broke. She immediately planted a kiss on Emma's cheek.

Then the wheelchair suddenly appeared and Emma sat down. Then the people from inside the chapel walked out to congratulate the married couple. Regina and Emma personally thanked each person who decorated the chapel.

* * *

"Okay, Regina, I need you to push," the same doctor who delivered Regina encouraged her.

"Emma, I'm scared," Regina said frantically.

"Why, Sweetheart? You're doing great," Emma encouraged her wife of three years. It was at that moment that light reflected off of the heart shaped pendant necklace that Regina purchased during their sleepover all those years ago. Regina quickly grazed it with her finger.

"What if -"

"Stop Regina," Emma said because she knew where Regina's mind was thinking. "We will face that if we have to. I just want to meet our child, okay?"

"Okay, I love you," Regina said. Emma motioned to the doctor and he readied himself. "On three…1…2…3!"

Regina pushed with all her might. "Ahhh!"

The doctor delivered their child. The cries from the baby were deafening, but Regina and Emma knew that was to be expected. Then the doctor examined the baby. "You two have a baby boy…a healthy baby boy!"

They both began to sob together as the doctor handed him over to his parents.

"Oh my God, Emma. We're Moms…"

"I know, Sweetheart. What's his name?"

Regina looked down at her newborn baby boy and said with pride in her voice, "Henry!"

Emma was rendered mute for a second, but soon found her voice through her tears.

"Henry David Swan?"

"I love it."

"I love it too," Emma said joyfully as she kissed Regina's sweaty forehead and fell in love with her son.

A little while later an exhausted Emma walked into the waiting room where she found her parents, Cora, Ruby, Zelena and even Killian waiting anxiously. They all stood up as they saw her approaching.

"Well, it's a boy! A healthy baby boy…"

"What's his name?" They all waited expectantly as Emma prepared to tell.

"His name is Henry David Swan."

Cora immediately ran up to Emma and wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. They didn't recognize the daughter-in-law formality. "Thank you, Emma."

"It was your amazing daughter's idea. She's doing great too."

"When can we see him and Regina?"

"Go to the nursery in a while. Regina's resting, but she should be okay in a couple of hours," Emma said as her parents wrapped their arms around their daughter. When the hug stopped Emma turned around and bolted back to Regina.

"How'd they take the news?"

"Wonderfully. Your Mother hugged me and said, 'Thank You'!"

"Great," Regina said as she motioned to Emma. "Come here."

Emma walked over and as soon as Emma was close to her, Regina pulled Emma to her and kissed her passionately. "I love you," said Regina when she released Emma's lips.

"I love you too," Emma said, "We're parents, Regina. Actual parents. Holy shit!"

Regina watched and chuckled as the realization hit her wife. "Yes, my dear, we are. Are you ready for this?"

"As long as you're by my side, then bring it!"

THE END


End file.
